


El tango de Eiji Okumura.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Pasó una vida dependiendo de sus cálidas y protectoras manos. Dejó que su identidad se perdiese para ser del agrado del mafioso, abandonó su misma vida para cuidar de él. Pero cuando un misterioso hombre de ojos verdes y sonrisa galante intente robar su corazón, él tendrá que elegir entre su imperio y lo que ha conocido como felicidad.Parejas principales: AshEiji y YutEiji.Pareja segundaría: WongLung.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, si alguien leía este fic antes, que penita. No ya, enserio, la trama no tiene nada que ver con la otra.   
> ¿Qué pasó? Cuando quise escribir esta historia dejé que me influenciaran mucho y me metieran inseguridad con la trama original, como resultado acabó siendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que quería, nunca tuve el valor para reiniciar así una historia pero esta trama me gusta mucho. Si algo aprecio de estar haciendo el fictober es que me dio libertad para dejar que experimentara. Así que acá estoy. Esta es la historia que siempre debió ser.   
> Cosas a considerar si planean seguir con la lectura, este fic tiene alta cantidad de AshEiji y YutEiji. Si están bien con las parejas bienvenidos sean.

Para bailar tango primero se escucha la música. Jamás se trató de la manera en que se hiciera sino de la forma en que se sentía.

Frente a un gigantesco espejo, con gastados focos plateados alrededor, un chico se estaba terminando de abrochar una corbata de seda, el azul de la camisa fue un contraste perfecto para tan oscuros y resplandecientes ojos, la imagen frente a él era seductora, atrevida pero inocente. Con éxito él se trató de acomodar el flequillo, disimular tan pesadas y densas ojeras solo sería posible si pretendía su mejor sonrisa. Él se inclinó para practicar. Que desastre. 

Segundo, se comienza con el abrazo.

Él paseó sus manos por los pliegues de la camisa, las imperfecciones de la tela desaparecieron bajo la gentileza de sus manos, los zapatos de cuero le dolían, sus músculos aún se encontraban resentidos por la pelea de ayer, una marca de beso adornaba con descaro su cuello. Él sonrío, aunque su amante era una persona posesiva el gesto le pareció lindo. Él odiaba separarse de su novio, la preocupación le calaba hasta los huesos cuando lo veía salir por esa puerta. 

Tercero se mantiene una postura perfecta.

Él aguantó la respiración antes de echarse perfume, la neblina le cosquilleó debajo de la nariz provocando un estornudo, él se rocío detrás de las orejas, entre las muñecas y sobre la corbata. Que nadie notase las heridas o los parches. Que no mirasen debajo de esa farsa.

Cuarto, practica solo. 

Con una sonrisa galante y dulce él ensayó al frente del espejo, sus diálogos eran simples y su actuación debía ser convincente, él era su mano derecha, él debía resguardar la vida de su amante. Sus movimientos fueron suaves y delicados, sus pestañeos largos y coquetos. Todo fuese por él. Hace años le había regalado su alma como prueba. Él escondió una pistola al costado de su tobillo.

Y finalmente, cuando está listo. Él ensaya con la pareja.

Él se prohibió tener miedo para convertirse en el arma secreta de la mafia china. Intrépido, seductor y audaz. Él ingresó al bar, el aroma del tabaco le llenó los pulmones, las miradas sugestivas lo mantuvieron firme, él alzó el mentón, su novio le había enseñado a no dejarse intimidar por esa clase de gestos, todos sabían quién era él en ese lugar. Podía hacerlo. Ser el centro de atención estaba bien. Era por su amante. Debía hacerlo si lo quería proteger.

—Eiji. —Que Sing le tocase el hombro lo hizo temblar—. Pensé que hoy no llegarías a trabajar. —Sin mirar a la multitud ambos caminaron hacia la barra—. No te quiero presionar, pero esos sujetos llevan un buen rato insistiendo. —La aflicción en el rostro del bartender le pareció tierna.

—Lo siento. —La cólera le frotó el entrecejo—. No volverá a pasar, últimamente tengo mucho en mi cabeza y la alarma no me despertó. —Que enternecedor. La sonrisa que el más joven esbozó fue una dulce caricia para la decadencia. 

—Si quieres yo me puedo encargar. —Aunque él negó estaba agradecido. Sing Soo-Ling era un gran amigo, su presencia era reconfortante entre el plomo y los alaridos—. Es la segunda mesa del centro. —El bourbon cosquilleó sobre su oreja, un escalofrío azotó su columna vertebral mientras enfocaba su atención en la escena.

—No parecen peligrosos. —Un grupo de hombres con trajes de diseñador y una actitud de mierda se encontraban balbuceando sobre uno de los tableros—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Yue? —Las palmas del más alto tiritaron sobre la barra. Por más que quisiera sacarlos del lugar su trabajo era velar por la paz entre los clanes. 

—Al parecer buscan aliarse con la mafia china y trajeron una especie de tributo para persuadirnos. —La mandíbula de Sing se deformó, los sujetos habían pedido más de cinco botellas de licor y alardeaban sus armas en el aire. Que personas más desagradables—. Shorter ya los investigó, me dijo que no tienen nada sospechoso, pero si están aquí deberíamos analizarlos. —Aunque el bar era la cuna de los negocios sucios la etiqueta debía ser mantenida.

—¿Ellos pidieron algo para tomar? —El más alto arrastró una botella de champaña sobre la barra—. Perfecto. —El corazón de Sing fue un estrago, él sabía el rol que tenía Eiji Okumura en el corazón de lo sórdido, él mismo se aseguraba de abrirle el camino para cuidarlo, sin embargo, lo aborrecía. Alguien así no debería estar aquí—. Deséame suerte.

—No la necesitas. 

Las cosas debieron salir tan diferentes.

Con una bandeja de plata sobre su palma el japonés se abrió paso entre la incandescencia de las luces y la sinestesia de los colores, el éxtasis de los clientes en la pista central fue contagioso y elegante, él vislumbró al grupo problemático en una de las orillas. Tres sujetos, narcisistas, agresivos y simplones, aunque ninguno era demasiado fornido o amenazante estaban alardeando sus armas como si estuviesen en algún restaurante barato de Chinatown. Él se mantuvo firme mientras caminaba, su novio siempre era quien lidiaba con esta clase de situaciones. Él podía hacerlo. Si, él podía.

—Aquí está su pedido. —Eiji dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, las sonrisas de esos sujetos fueron afiladas y desagradables, la garganta se le cerró—. Es cortesía de la casa, el clan Lee se encuentra muy agradecido del interés que pusieron sobre ellos. —El hombre del centro se inclinó divertido.

—Gracias. —Él arrastró su copa vacía sobre el mantel—. ¿No me vas a servir primor? —El moreno rodó los ojos antes de abrir la champaña para rellenar las copas.

—Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre. —El chico tenía un desastre rubio sobre la cabeza y una melancolía peligrosa atrapada en los ojos, sus nudillos estaban repletos de cicatrices, parecían habérselos cortado.

—Eiji Okumura. —Con un sorbo el alcohol se acabó—. ¿No es así? —El nombrado se limitó a asentir—. Bien Eiji, ¿hoy podremos disfrutar de la compañía de tu jefe? —La insistencia en la mirada de Sing lo puso nervioso, él era demasiado sobreprotector, esta no era su primera vez. Que triste eran las espinas de la costumbre.

—Me temo que el joven Yut-Lung se encuentra atendiendo otros asuntos. —Un horrible chirriar salió de la mandíbula del rubio.

—Entonces esa víbora nos invitó a venir solo para ignorarnos. —Las cejas le temblaron con frustración, la sangre le calcinó entre las entrañas, sus uñas se clavaron a la ira. Que falta de respeto—. Eso es un insulto muy grave en el mundo de la mafia. —Su carcajada fue despectiva y exagerada—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, primor? —Esta maldita rutina ya era una obsesión enfermiza, sin embargo, él no tenía derecho a sacarse esas cadenas. Su precio fue barato.

—Nosotros los llamaremos luego. —Que fastidio era tener que lidiar con esa clase de idiotas.

—¿Es así? —El jefe del grupo se levantó, los restos de alcohol impregnados a su aliento marearon al japonés. Repugnante—. ¿No deberías ofrecerme un mejor servicio? —Antes de que él pudiese tocarlo Eiji le torció la muñeca para inmovilizarlo contra el piso. Era una suerte que Sing le hubiese enseñado esas maniobras. Casi podía ver su sonrisa desde la barra.

—Yo tendría mucho cuidado si fuera usted. —La caída de ese sujeto irrumpió el ambiente en el bar—. No debería andar ladrando tanto en nuestro territorio. —Las risas de sus subordinados fueron una humillación insoportable, por más que trató de liberarse no lo consiguió, el chico estaba bien entrenado—. ¿Quiere decirme algo más? —El pánico le escurrió por el cuello.

—Lo entiendo. —Esa fue la primera vez que Frederick Arthur se rindió—. Lamento la impertinencia. —Sus secuaces contuvieron una carcajada frente a tan insulsa sumisión—. Por favor entrégale el maletín a Yut-Lung como una muestra de nuestro compañerismo. —La muñeca le quedó roja y adolorida—. Es una probada de lo que podría tener si acepta nuestra alianza. —Sin atisbo de interés ni vestigio de inseguridad él tomó la encomienda.

—Diviértanse el resto de la velada.

Cuando su mirada se entrelazó con la de Sing él volvió a respirar, los nervios le habían empapado las manos, la ansiedad le había corroído los pensamientos, sus latidos fueron muertos. Quien diría que su sueño de ser fotógrafo acabaría tan mal, él se arregló la corbata antes de encaminarse hacia la barra. Debía hacerlo por Yut-Lung Lee. Él lo amaba. Necesitaba mantenerse fuerte por él, no podía retroceder luego de verlo tan destrozado. Aunque le costase su identidad él llegaría hasta el final. Lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega.

—Tuviste un buen maestro de defensa personal. —Eiji Okumura era tan frágil, él era como un girasol: hermoso, brillante y delicado. El mundo de la mafia y la corrupción no encajaban con él—. Me siento orgulloso. —Por eso él le dio herramientas para defenderse. Qué situación más cruel.

—Yue jamás invitaría a esa clase de personas al bar. —Una decena de pistolas Smith Wesson se encontraban en el interior de la maleta—. Estos modelos parecen pirateados. —El moreno se sentó frente a la barra, sus manos se deslizaron con fatiga alrededor de la valija—Que sujetos más problemáticos.

—Arthur tiene esa clase de reputación. —La mirada que el nombrado les estaba arrojando le erizó los nervios—. Nada bueno viene con él. —La misteriosa cicatriz sobre sus nudillos era toda una leyenda para el mundo de la decadencia. Él suspiró antes de mirar al japonés. Que pecado era la belleza.

—Sé que nadie puede saber lo mío con Yue porque este es un trabajo de encubierto, pero sería más fácil ganarme el respeto de los invitados así. —Las caricias del más alto sobre su espalda se llevaron la pena—. Gracias por cuidar tanto de mí. —La ignorancia era un dulce banquete para los privilegiados.

—Para eso somos amigos. —Sing prefirió volver a trabajar.

El tango era amargo.

Eiji enredó sus dedos alrededor de su corbata, sus zapatos retumbaron contra los fierros del banquillo, cuando esta ruleta rusa comenzó él se juró que tendría la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse a su lado, él le prometió que compraría más cordura si se apoyaba sobre sus hombros, sin embargo, el mundo terminó siendo demasiado corrupto para un simple aspirante de fotografía. Él no había sabido nada de sus padres en años, jamás llegó a inscribirse en esa universidad, él cambió los lentes a pistolas y los sueños a noches de insomnio. Esos labios coquetos eran cadenas más pesadas que el acero, no obstante, él lo necesitaba, él le había pedido que se mantuviese a su lado. ¿Irse? No, él había perdido ese lugar. Tenía que ser realista, el destino lo condenó apenas llegó a Nueva York.

Esos orbes violeta eran una maldición.

—¿Me puedes servir algo? —Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, piel de porcelana, el hombre que se había sentado a su lado era de apariencia exótica y juvenil.

—¿Una cerveza estará bien? —El desagrado en el rostro de Sing fue obvio, era común que llegasen esa clase de chicos guapos a disfrazarse de Don Juan. El cliente asintió—. No te había visto por acá. —Aunque solo estaba vistiendo una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos viejos jeans lo feroz de su apariencia llamó la atención.

—Estuve bastante tiempo buscando este lugar. —El más joven se llevó la jarra hacia los labios, el sorbo fue largo y sensual, las gotas doradas le escurrieron hacia el mentón—. Se rumorea que la mafia china hace sus negocios acá. —Que esos jades lo enfocaran lo hizo temblar, la garganta se le cerró, Eiji se aferró al banquillo para no caerse—. ¿Es verdad? —Calma, debía mantener la tranquilidad. Él era un profesional.

—Solo soy un simple mesero, no puedo saberlo. — La sonrisa del más joven fue galante y traviesa.

—¿Es así? —Su voz estuvo repleta de misterio y adicción. Peligro y seducción—. Porque este tatuaje pertenece a la familia de los Lee. —Los dedos de aquel desconocido le acariciaron el cuello, él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Que toque más intoxicante—. Un simple mesero no tendría algo tan valioso— El corazón le retumbó con fuerza, las cejas se le arquearon.

¿Pero quién se creía que era?

—Todos los que trabajamos para el clan Lee tenemos esa marca como símbolo de protección. —Era mentira, sin embargo, Sing lo golpearía si intentaba buscársela a él. La estática en el aire fue eléctrica, la risilla del rubio fue hipnótica.

—No sabía que el clan Lee fuese tan generoso con sus empleados. —Las yemas del más alto juguetearon entre los cabellos del japonés. Su perfume fue embriagador, tan dulce como vicioso—. Escuche que Yut-Lung frecuenta este local. —La chispa de peligro atrapada en esos orbes lo dejó sin aire —Es un rumor del bajo mundo pero debía probar. —Él lo apartó.

—Si tuvieras asuntos con él no necesitarías encontrarlo por un rumor. —Electricidad le golpeó la columna cuando el rubio tomó sus manos. Una tarjeta había sido acomodada sobre su palma. 

—Al menos pásale mi número. —Los ojos de Eiji recorrieron con curiosidad aquel papel.

—¿El lince de Nueva York? —El nombrado se encogió de hombros. Que nombre más pretencioso.

—Me puedes decir Ash. —Que él le tomase la palma para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos lo congeló—. Ash Lynx. —El tacto fue aterciopelado y tortuoso, que él le sonriera de esa manera hizo que su cordura vacilara. Había algo hipnótico atrapado en esos orbes.

—Deberías desistir, el joven Yut-Lung odia a los invitados inesperados. —El rubio arrojó un suspiro antes de sacar algunos billetes y dejarlos sobre la barra.

—Él estará interesado en hablar conmigo, tengo información que podría ser muy beneficiosa para ambos. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon ante semejante galantería—. Podríamos formar una alianza. —Él deslizó otra de sus tarjetas en el bolsillo de la camisa del japonés.

—No creo que le interese. —Ash se levantó de la silla, que él se acomodase el cabello hacia atrás y se quitase la chaqueta lo puso ansioso. Sus anhelos explotaron en su vientre.

—Espero verte pronto… —El suspenso lo hizo reír.

—Eiji. — Fue impropia la timidez con la que se acarició el cuello—. Eiji Okumura.

—Un nombre hermoso para un rostro angelical. — Sus mejillas fueron verano entre los brazos de la sugestión. —Te sienta a la perfección.

Con una última sonrisa coqueta él se esfumó.

Eiji se presionó el entrecejo con fuerza. Estaba bien, era común para él tener que lidiar con egos inflados y narcisismos candorosos, era su trabajo filtrar el tipo de información que llegaba hacia los oídos de su amante, no obstante, esa clase de atmósfera, tan enigmática y altanera, esos ojos tan tajantes y feroces. Los dedos le temblaron bajo el ceño. Que fastidio que le hablase con semejante familiaridad, habían pasado años desde que tenía una conversación tan normal. Lo ajeno le corroyó la piel, el veneno le caló por la mente. Aunque su amante era el hombre más hermoso que él había contemplado, este sujeto tenía una belleza diferente. Peligrosa. Masculina. No se debía acercar.

—El lince de Nueva York. —Juguetear con esa tarjeta lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Que nombre más curioso.

Daba igual, no lo volvía a ver.

¿Verdad?

—Eiji. —El rostro de Sing fue un poema tras presenciar ese encuentro, él tomó con desdén la jarra que había usado Ash para limpiarla—. ¿Puedes encargarte de la mesa siete? También parecen traer problemas. —Por mucho que él quisiese reclamar no lo haría. Era común que llegasen esa clase de clientes indeseados al bar, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo él se las arreglaba para encubrir al japonés.

—Claro. —No siempre podía—. Recién estamos comenzando.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a satisfacer a los clientes de la mafia china, a pesar de escudarse bajo la fachada de bartender Sing Soo-Ling era una pieza clave para dichoso imperio. Las bandejas de plata, las propuestas de alianza, las insistentes llamadas para contactarse con alguno de los hermanos Lee, que agotador. El sudor le había empapado el flequillo y los músculos le ardían un infierno cuando termino. Con el último tintinear de los focos un auto lo pasó a recoger afuera del local, las ventanas polarizadas, la elegancia del modelo, los asientos de terciopelo, él se dejó caer entre los brazos del cansancio. Esa bendita rutina lo estaba matando. Pero podía hacerlo, ¡Claro que podía! Era por Yut-Lung.

—¿Día difícil? —Aunque Shorter trató de bromear el agobio había echado raíces en esos brillantes y oscuros ojos—. ¿Pasó algo? —No fue necesario despegar las manos del volante para mirarlo.

—Lo de siempre. —El más bajo estiró sus piernas sobre las alfombras del vehículo—. Tú también pareces haber tenido un día difícil. —El traje de Shorter se encontraba impregnado de sangre y suciedad, el hollín en su mohicano fue un contraste exagerado.

—Los hermanos de Yut son unos tiranos. —El alarido fue estridente y agudo—. No puedo esperar a que se jubilen. —El japonés rio antes de apoyar sus manos contra la ventana.

—No están tan viejos para jubilarse. —Aunque Shorter estaba usando lentes de sol él pudo verlo rodar los ojos—. Lo sabes, además ellos jamás renunciarían por voluntad propia a tanto poder. —El pantalón se le arrugó bajo la impotencia de sus puños—. Por eso debemos apoyar tanto a Yue… —La expresión del más alto fue suave.

—¿Cómo te fue con los hombres que Sing me pidió investigar? —El desagrado en el rostro del más bajo fue transparente y tembloroso—. Lo sé, Arthur es todo un personaje. —El sarcasmo en su risa hizo que los hombros se le relajaran. Luego de una larga jornada laboral recoger a Eiji del bar era su desahogo. Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo a la mafia de los Lee, por eso eran buenos amigos.

—¿Todo un personaje? El sujeto nos regaló armas piratas como soborno. —El rostro le enrojeció ante tan estrepitosa burla, Shorter se saltó un reductor de velocidad cuando soltó el manubrio para limpiarse la risa.

—Lo siento, debí advertirte sobre su personalidad. —Que el japonés inflase sus mejillas y tensase su ceño solo aumento la satisfacción—. Al menos eso hará reír a Yut, él está de malhumor desde que tuvo una reunión con la mafia italiana, los malditos nos vendieron. —El cuerpo se le tensó al escuchar aquello.

—¿Cómo esta él? —La pregunta era cruel. Ambos lo sabían.

—Creo que necesitara un abrazo cuando llegues. —Sin embargo, en esta casa de muñecas todos los integrantes sabían pretender.

—Lo entiendo. —Shorter detuvo el auto frente a la mansión de los Lee.

—Eiji. —El cansancio había echado raíces en el moreno, la melancolía había tomado de prisionero a su corazón—. Si alguien te llegara a quitar a Yut… —El temor con el que esos orbes trepidaron le trabó las palabras—. Olvídalo.

Debajo de un candelabro de cristal, entre elegantes cuadros con detalles cobrizos y pilares de marfil, él subió hacia la habitación de su amante, el roce del pasamanos fue áspero y pegajoso, vidrios rotos se encontraban esparcidos sobre la alfombra, la mirada de la mucama fue nostálgica y preocupada. Siempre era así. Un gruñido fue la respuesta que le dio cuando pidió permiso para entrar. La imagen le quebró el corazón, el maquillaje de aquella fatídica belleza se encontraba corrido, sus ropas eran un desastre, aquella lacia y larga cabellera era una maraña, un moretón sobre aquella mejilla le quitó la respiración. La sonrisa que Yut-Lung Lee le entregó cuando lo miró lo hizo querer llorar. No era justo que lo tratasen así. Que el temblase entre sus brazos lo destrozó. Quería ser más fuerte para cuidarlo.

—Shorter me contó lo que pasó. —El más joven se restregó de manera mimosa contra su hombro—. Lamento que las cosas hayan acabado así, encontraremos una manera para salir adelante. —Aunque Yut-Lung Lee era una belleza implacable él era frágil. Tan frágil que cada noche Eiji tenía que recoger sus pedazos para volverlo a armar.

—Eso ya no importa. —Él dejó caer su frente sobre el moreno—. No quiero seguir pensando en negocios— El consuelo fue endeble y apenado. La espalda de ese vestido se encontraba manchada de escarlata. Que macabro era acostumbrarse a esas imágenes.

—¿No quieres saber lo que ocurrió con el maletín? —Él negó antes de desabrochar la corbata de su amante para exponer su cuello. Acomodar sus labios sobre ese retazo de libertad era un deleite.

—Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos eres tú. —El corazón se le afiebró bajo tan peligrosa mirada. Esos ojos eran su debilidad.

¿Cómo podía haber tanta belleza en la maldad?

—Ve a dormir si estas cansado. —¿Cómo lo podían acusar de maldad si se rompía con semejante facilidad?

—Dame un segundo más. —Aquellas oscuras y largas hebras le cosquillearon debajo de la nariz—. Te extrañe tanto. —Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los hombros del japonés, la coquetearía con la que él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa le erizó el alma—He estado pensando todo el día en ti, Eiji. —El rostro le ardió, las manos le temblaron, él se mordió el labio.

—Eres injusto. —El aliento de su amante sobre su oreja lo hizo tiritar—. ¡Yue! —Que le besase el cuello con semejante lentitud fue una tortura para su corazón. La oscuridad en el cuarto fue sensual bajo esa clase de sonrisa.

—¿No me dirás que también me extrañaste ? —Si algo adoraba su amante era mantener el control, la camisa de Eiji cayó hasta sus hombros—. ¿Qué es esto? —La tarjeta se desprendió del bolsillo.

—Alguien te quiere conocer Yue. —El nombrado arrojó la prenda hacia el suelo antes de comenzarse a desabrochar el vestido—. ¿No quieres saber quién fue? —Él se soltó el cabello de manera coqueta, la garganta del moreno chispeó con ansiedad al tenerlo sobre su regazo. Los dedos de su novio se deslizaron por su clavícula de manera traviesa.

—No me puede importar menos un desconocido. —Las mejillas le calcinaron cuando Yut-Lung Lee le mordió la oreja. El terciopelo en su voz lo arrastró hacia la locura—. Esta noche quiero que solo me mires a mí. —Las manos del más joven lo acunaron antes de besarlo. 

Y aunque esos dulces y venenos labios fueron un consuelo mientras él apretaba las sábanas en un infinito bamboleo de placer, a pesar de ser arrullado por esos delgados brazos hasta el amanecer, él temió. Le estaban ocultando algo, él lo sabía, sin embargo, estaba aterrorizado de preguntar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su amante y curar sus cicatrices mientras su corazón se dejaba consumir por un estrago.

El tango era un cortejo de coquetería y seducción.

Eiji Okumura no pudo evitarse preguntar si Yut-Lung Lee era con quien lo estaba bailando.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.  
> Ay perdón por la gente que leía la versión pasada, les juro que pensé que era un fic medio muerto, soy de lo peor, algún día sacare esa idea con la decencia que merece.  
> Hace meses no actualizaba tan rápido un fic. Espero que les guste.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

El tango es un baile escrito sobre los vestigios de la seducción y el auge de la coquetería, chispas se desprenden en una mirada, el diablo se tienta con un bamboleo de caderas. Es convertirse en el centro del cortejo y entregarse cuando el corazón está ardiendo en llamas. Besarse con deseo sin acariciar los labios.

Él siempre sintió atracción por la confianza que las parejas se profesaban en esa danza. Era algo que ambicionaba poder construir con Yut-Lung Lee, sin embargo, el juego del despecho y la fatalidad quebraba cualquier ritmo.

—Ya deja de pensar eso. —El japonés no se pudo levantar del colchón, los brazos de su amante lo tenían aferrado sobre la melancolía. Que fatalidad.

Él repasó al más bajo, su pecho era delgado, sus curvas pronunciadas, aquel largo y lacio cabello le había cubierto los hombros y la espalda, él posó sus yemas en los labios del contrario, tan tentadores como venenosos, de facciones hermosas y gélidas, de silueta delicada pero masculina, de ojos de delirio. Él debería profesarse afortunado por tenerlo de esa manera. Él lo había rescatado de la desolación cuando no tenía nada, sin embargo…

—¿Qué me estas ocultando Yue?

Que cruel podía ser el destino. Tan caprichosa era la muerte.

—¿Cuándo despertaste? —Esos oscuros e hipnóticos ojos se impusieron contra la mañana, las sábanas se le deslizaron hacia los tobillos, la almohada fue una pausa—. ¿Te duele el cuerpo Eiji? ¿Fue muy pesado anoche? —Él negó, que las palmas de Yut-Lung Lee rozasen con tanta suavidad sus mejillas fue un deleite.

—No desperté hace mucho, no te preocupes. —El más bajo arrojó un gruñido adormilado antes de restregarse conta el pecho de su amante—. ¿Tú cómo te sientes? —Aunque no hablaron de eso, las cicatrices en ese cuerpo eran llamativas y dolorosas. Que imagen más cruel.

—No me subestimes. —Grandes hematomas adornaban su espalda, sus muñecas se encontraban rojas, su maquillaje corrido no era más que una máscara para lo demacrado—. Puedo lidiar con mis hermanos. —Y ese era el problema. Eiji no lo estaba menospreciado, no obstante, aborrecía esta impotencia. Quería rescatarlo.

—Yue… —Ambos se apoyaron contra el respaldo de la cama, las cortinas de seda los encerraron en una burbuja de irrealidad—. Quiero ayudarte. —El aludido se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, sus piernas crujieron cuando las estiró—. Hacer más que atender un simple bar, me siento inútil haciendo eso. —El trepidar en la voz del moreno le comprimió el pecho. Él siempre era así.

—Eiji. —Que agridulce era su nombre bajo las garras de la seducción—. Entiendes la razón por la que no te quiero arriesgar ¿verdad? —La frustración apretó las sábanas, la vergüenza hizo que bajase la cabeza—. No puedo permitir que pase lo de la última vez. —Porque él no dejaba de sacárselo en cara nadie podía olvidarlo. Un maldito error le costó su confianza.

—Esta vez será diferente. —Si Yut-Lung Lee tenía una debilidad eran esos grandes ojos cafés.

—Lo siento. —El japonés era su retazo de libertad, no podía arriesgarlo—. Pero no cambiare de opinión. —Él era una hermosa divergencia contra el mundo de la mafia. Lo bello perecería, la felicidad se rompía.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios se rozaron con timidez entre los rayos de la madrugada—. Aun así me gustaría hacer más, siento que todos me subestiman en esta casa.

—No tienes que rebajarte a ser un gánster para ayudarme. —Esas delgadas y largas piernas se acomodaron alrededor del moreno—. Tú ya eres una pieza clave para este imperio. —Que se sentase sobre su regazo fue un estrago para su cordura—. Sin ti no podríamos investigar las verdaderas intenciones de mis aliados ni observarlos de cerca antes de cerrar los tratos. —Su corazón lo traicionaba cada vez que él pestañaba de manera coqueta. Que pecado era esa belleza. Tan letal.

—Entonces tú deberías atender el bar conmigo. —El puchero del japonés lo hizo sonreír, sus dedos se enredaron entre esas cortas y oscuras hebras, el cariño con el que lo vislumbró fue enternecedor.

—Sing se enfadaría conmigo si le quito su lugar. —Eiji rodó los ojos.

—Es verdad. —Aunque él era mayor el bartender lo trataba como si fuese un niño—. Se toma demasiado enserio su papel como guardaespaldas. —Los labios del más bajo se deleitaron con tan fino cuello.

—No te puedo arriesgar. —El moreno se derritió bajo tan candorosos besos—. ¿Te sientes de ánimo para ir por una ronda más? —Aunque Yut-Lung Lee era una imponente belleza, también era un ferviente admirador de la beldad. La risa que él dejó escapar fue perfecta, el colchón crujió bajo esas caricias.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? —Recorrer las curvas del japonés fue sucumbir a la tentación.

—El trabajo puede esperar, es más divertido hacer eso. —La ferocidad con la que él lo miró lo dejó sin aire—. Necesito motivarme antes de ir a las reuniones. —El mafioso sabía tomar el control y él amaba que lo sometiera. Sus piernas se separaron, sus pieles se fundieron, sus labios se encontraron.

—¿Yut? —Shorter se cubrió los ojos antes de entrar a la habitación, vivir con una pareja tan apasionada tenía sus desventajas—. Ya llegaron los hombres con los que tienes la primera reunión, tus hermanos te necesitan abajo. —El quejido que el nombrado dejó escapar fue áspero y largo.

—¿Puedes entretenerlos mientras me visto? —El moreno asintió antes de salir del cuarto. Aunque la imagen le resultaría tentadora a cualquier hombre para él solo era dolorosa.

—Yo me encargo. —Que desalmada era la inocencia.

—¿Has notado algo raro en Shorter? —Los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee suspendieron alrededor de su amante—. Él ha estado actuando más extraño de lo usual… —A pesar de esa hosca y gélida fachada él se preocupada por quienes lo rodeaban, esos detalles lo mantenían enamorado.

—No tuvimos tiempo para hablar anoche. —Era mentira, Eiji también lo había notado, no obstante, preguntarlo abriría una caja de pandora—. Ya lo conoces, si eres directo con él te va a responder. —El carácter del moreno era estridente y relajado, él no se complicaba la vida con dramas ni rumiaciones. A menos que se tratasen de sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que más tarde se lo preguntare. —Cuando el protagonista era su propio corazón Shorter era incapaz de comprenderlo. Quizás por eso era tan doloroso verlos. Tal vez por eso lo evitaba.

—No seas tan bruto en la reunión de hoy, Yue no quiero que te lastimen más. —El más joven sonrió antes de tentarlo con un beso.

—Mientras podamos terminar este encuentro… —La lentitud con la que esas yemas se deslizaron sobre su clavícula le erizó la sensatez—. No creas que te has salvado, Eiji Okumura. —Él le mordió la oreja antes de levantarse de la cama—. Esta noche tendremos una cita. —El japonés quedó embelesado por el terciopelo de esos movimientos.

—Una cita será.

¿Pero una cita con quién?

Cada vez que Yut-Lung Lee lo miraba él sentía que estaba buscando a alguien más. Era amargo vislumbrar tan desmesurado cariño hacia una sombra. Aunque el japonés había dejado su identidad en las manos del mafioso cuando lo conoció él deseaba ser amado por quien era, no por quien pretendía ser. Cada vez que se ponía ese uniforme él dejaba su esencia, la misma que conoció en un mar de lágrimas y apuntó el gatillo contra su cabeza, él solo la olvidaba para ser una muñeca más en esa casa. Verse en el cristal era quebrado. Encontrarse con esa sonrisa era sofocante. ¿Realmente lo deseaba a él? Entonces no debería dolerle tanto.

—Cuando estés listo para salir Shorter te orientará con los grupos que tendrás que vigilar en el bar. —Sus piernas se encogieron sobre las sábanas, él rodó los ojos—. Procura memorizar bien sus rostros.

—No soy un novato. —El más bajo rio mientras se terminaba de abrochar la camisa—. Ya vete antes de que se impacienten. —Que recogiera su cabello con semejante sensualidad era perverso.

—Tú eres mi mano derecha, Eiji. —El silencio en el cuarto retumbó en su corazón—. No lo olvides. —El chirriar de la puerta lo llenó de ansiedad.

—Ten cuidado. —La expresión del más joven estuvo repleta de altanería.

—Mi dulce y hermoso amante. —Él no se sentía de esa manera—. Te amo. —No desde que renunció a la fotografía.

—Nos vemos en la tarde.

El romance se rompía cuando la tormenta amenazaba.

Él llegó a Nueva York con una maleta y un sueño, él ahorró por años para aventurarse hacia lo desconocido y marcar una diferencia, que caótica fue la manera en sus planes se desgarraron. Aunque él odiaba recordar esa época había una imagen que se mantenía nítida en la reminiscencia: él en el piso, su ropa ensangrentada, su cabeza quebrada, su cuerpo moreteado, él hecho mierda recibiendo una dulce y gentil mano. Su amante lo salvó cuando pensaba que moriría.

_—¿No te gustaría ser un perro de mafia, chico japonés?_

Y porque se había vendido no tenía derecho a clamar por su identidad. Mientras Yut-Lung Lee fuese feliz con él, podría seguir pretendiendo.

—¿Eiji? —El rostro le ardió cuando Shorter entró al cuarto, él se cubrió con la sábana—. No te quería interrumpir, pero ya está lista la siguiente faceta del bar y necesitan de tu presencia abajo. —La curiosidad del más alto fue letal bajo ese delicado cuerpo. Los chupones y las mordidas eran descaradas—. Vaya, parece que tu encuentro fue intenso, amigo —¿Por qué le dolió tanto bromear sobre eso? Él no lo supo, sin embargo, su corazón quiso llorar.

—No es necesario que hables sobre eso —Siempre era un deleite hacer enfadar al japonés.

—Yut debe ser un amante bastante posesivo. —Imaginárselo fue tabú. Ellos eran una pareja enamorada, él lo sabía—. ¿Él está mejor? Anoche parecía destrozado —Pero no pudo evitarlo. Pensar tanto en esa fatídica belleza lo traía enfermo.

—No quiso hablar sobre eso. —El moreno le revolvió los cabellos—. Siempre es culpa de sus hermanos. —Él no podía traicionar la amistad del japonés por ese extraño burbujeo que retumbaba en su estómago cuando miraba a Yut-Lung Lee. Él no tendría oportunidad ¿verdad?

—Podemos encargarnos de eso. —El optimismo de Shorter fue contagioso—. Pero necesito que te vistas, aunque si quieres bajar así los chicos estarán más que encantados. —Una almohada se estrelló contra su mohicano, los lentes de sol cayeron hacia la alfombra.

—Me apresurare, lo entiendo. —Con un chasqueo de lengua él lo sacó del cuarto.

Si fuesen más honestos sus emociones no habrían llegado a esos extremos.

_—Si alguien te llegara a quitar a Yut…_

Pero aquí estaban.

Muy tercos para dar marcha atrás, muy orgullosos para aceptar sus errores.

Él se cubrió los moretones con maquillaje y adormeció la pena con vodka, él se impregnó de saña y veneno antes de entrar a las reuniones. Si sus hermanos querían subestimarlo él se mofaría de su ruina desde la cima. No sucumbiría sin importar que tan duro lo golpearan. ¿Querían cortarle los fondos? ¿Lo trataban peor que a una prostituta? ¿Lo vendían como carne de cañón? Daba igual. No se rendiría, él era indestructible. Además él nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte, tener a Eiji le daba la fuerza necesaria para continuar y arriesgarse, el arrepentimiento no iba con él y el orgullo era su lema.

La altanería con la que Hua lo miró lo hizo rodar los ojos. Las reuniones fueron desgastantes y fatigosas, el caos era quien gobernaba la mafia china luego de que sus aliados los hubiesen vendido, necesitaban de un socio aún más poderoso para destruir a los traidores. Él se tomó una botella de alcohol para poder concentrarse. Por supuesto que los malditos lo dejaron a cargo de ese desastre, él frunció el ceño. Esa sería su perdición, ahora que por fin tenía el control de la familia se encargaría de destrozarlos. Que divertido, no lo verían venir, él y su amante se darían la buena vida gracias a la estupidez de sus hermanos. Jamás debieron despreciarlo.

—Esta clase de eventos resultan bastante tediosos. —Alguien le rellenó la copa mientras se aislaba de la multitud—. ¿No lo cree? —Dino Golzine. No fue necesaria una presentación para reconocerlo.

—La etiqueta me resulta aburrida. —La sensualidad con la que se tomó el líquido fue obscena—. No recuerdo que su nombre estuviese en la lista de invitados. —Bien conocidos eran los fetiches de ese sujeto. Tan asqueroso como irónico.

—Me tomé la libertad de invitarme solo. —La altanería alzó una ceja, las risas en el salón lo fastidiaron—. ¿Recibió la tarjeta de mi muchacho? —La perplejidad en el más joven lo hizo reír.

—¿Muchacho? —Luego de la paliza que le dieron sus hermanos él no recordaba nada.

—Sí, anoche estuvo en el bar —Cierto, la tarjeta que nunca leyó. Mierda, era culpa de Eiji por ser tan sensual y distraerlo con semejante belleza, él era débil a ese chico—. ¿El lince de Nueva York? —Que nombre más narcisista. Fingir una sonrisa fue digno de las grandes pantallas.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Él dejó la copa sobre la mesa—. ¿Su subordinado? —Dino Golzine asintió.

—Es un chico al que llevo entrenando algunos años. —La aspereza de esos ojos le provocó un escalofrío—. Lo mandé al bar para que hablase con usted, pero no lo encontró. —El más joven se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, que ingenuo fue pensar que él estaría ahí.

—Es una pena. —La frustración en el rostro de Hua mientras lo rechazaban fue deliciosa.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos tener una alianza. —La perplejidad deformó esas delicadas facciones, él debía estar bromeando, el sujeto ni siquiera tenía una mafia—. Sé lo que está pensando, pero tengo los recursos necesarios para apoyarlo. —Yut-Lung Lee era una persona arisca y desconfiada por naturaleza, eso lo había mantenido con vida en el mundo de la crueldad.

—Eso es algo que nos puede ofrecer cualquiera, aunque aprecio su generosidad, no es necesaria. —La sonrisa de Dino Golzine le trabó la garganta, que él lo tocase son tanta confianza le revolvió las entrañas.

—Quizás. —La pestilencia del tabaco fue abrumadora—. Pero yo te puedo ayudar con la destrucción de tus hermanos. —El fulgor atrapado en esos ojos le hizo saber que había ganado. Que fácil era jugar en esa casa de muñecas.

—Tienes mi atención. —Que divertido sería destrozarla.

El orgullo era cegador.

—Concéntrate. —La mente de Eiji se encontraba en otra habitación. Era común que la familia Lee lanzase reuniones extravagantes y exageradas, sin embargo, personas peligrosas habían sido invitadas a esta y él ya no quería que su amante saliese herido. Había tenido suficiente—. Solo hazlo rápido y fácil. —Sus zapatos golpearon el banquillo, sus ojos repasaron una lista negra.

Memorizar a los nuevos integrantes que visitarían el bar fue un martirio, él amaba las fotografías porque era malo recordando instantes, tener que retener tanta información era agotador, sin embargo, no renunciaría, si lograba esto quizás él podría convencer a Yut-Lung Lee de darle un trabajo más relevante. Acompañar a Shorter para cobrar las deudas, ayudar a Sing a proteger la mafia, incluso limpiar los desastres de Hua, cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto. Él se sentía como un adorno. Bonito pero inútil. No. No más.

Él escribió hasta que la mano se le acalambró, él vacío su mente para llenarla de peligros, él no dejó que nada perturbase ese ritual. Debía subir en esa escala de devoción, sino era indispensable lo dejarían. Cuando el día se tiñó de oscuridad y su palma se paralizó sobre la mesa de cristal, él se permitió admirar su trabajo: pulcro, responsable, meticuloso, él se mordió el labio, insuficiente. Él era mediocre, un oriundo de nada no encajaba bajo la elegancia de las luces.

—Quizás debería hacerlo de nuevo. —Un par de manos le cubrieron los ojos antes de que pudiese reaccionar. El paisaje fue opacado bajo tan aterciopelada sensación.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —Cada rincón de su alma se intoxicó con el aroma de ese perfume, sus pies se removieron contra las baldosas de la habitación, que seductor fue el magnetismo contra su cuello.

—Shorter, si estas tratando de bromear conmigo otra vez te acusaré con Yue. —Una risa le erizó la cordura, esos dedos juguetearon con suavidad sobre sus pestañas—. Hablo enserio. —El silencio fue atronador.

—¿Debo tomarlo como una amenaza? —El moreno suspiró para apartarlo.

—¿No aprendiste nada cuando jugaste así con Sing? Estuviste una semana en el hospital porque lo asustaste. —La suavidad en esos movimientos fue magnética—. Aunque tu nuevo perfume huele bien. ¿Cuál es la ocasión? —La electricidad ahondó en su sangre cuando le rozaron la clavícula.

—Yo no uso perfume, pero gracias. — El rostro se le tiñó de escarlata cuando se encontró con esos ojos. Verdes, filosos y altaneros. Tan felinos. La boca le tembló por culpa de la vergüenza, esa sonrisa coqueta no lo dejó respirar.

—¿Cómo…? —Ash tomó asiento al lado de él. Vislumbrar tan nerviosa expresión lo embelesó. 

—Dijiste que eras un mesero más en el bar. —Su voz fue aterciopelada y coqueta, él se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Pero aquí estas. —La sangre le hirvió cuando los dedos del rubio se deslizaron entre los suyos—. En la casa del mafioso más importante con la guardia baja. —La electricidad fue adictiva y delirante. Que el japonés frunciese el ceño solo lo incitó—. Que descarado.

No poderlo sacar de su mente era su condena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La galantería del lince de Nueva York fue abrumadora—. ¿Cómo entraste? Tenemos el mejor sistema de seguridad que el dinero puede comprar. —Que le tocase la mano con semejante confianza lo hizo enfadar. Estaba bien, no era su primera vez lidiando con esa clase de sujetos. Era costumbre que subestimaran a un adorno.

—No parecías quejarte hace un par de minutos. —Sus zapatos hicieron eco por la mansión al bajarse de la silla—. Casi parecías disfrutarlo. —El moreno se apartó antes de que lo pudiese acariciar.

—No quiero tener que llamar a seguridad, ha sido un día agotador. —Ash no se inmutó por esa amenaza, para él era sencillo leer al japonés—. ¿Puedes irte sin armar un escándalo y facilitarme un poco la vida? —Alguien tan transparente no debería trabajar en la mafia.

—No tienes que llamar a nadie, soy invitado de Yut-Lung Lee. —La saña impregnada a tan lindo rostro fue hipnotizante—. Esta mañana mi jefe me dijo que habían solicitado nuestra presencia en la reunión de hoy. —Chispas se desprendieron en esa mirada—. Supongo que nuestra propuesta le debió interesar si sigo aquí. —El rubio deslizó sus dedos hacia la corbata del más bajo.

—¿Esperas que te crea eso? —Con un suave tirón el lince lo acercó.

—¿Cómo más estaría en este lugar? Tú lo dijiste, tienen el mejor sistema de seguridad que el dinero puede comprar. —Que exquisito fue el vicio del tabaco en un hombre tan encantador—. Ya estaría muerto si esto fuese un atentado. —Eiji relajó sus hombros. Era verdad, Shorter lo habría noqueado antes de que pudiese hacer algo.

—Bien, supongo que te creo. —Que el moreno bajase la guardia con sus excusas lo enterneció—. ¿No deberías estar haciendo negocios con él en lugar de estar acá? —El más alto apoyó su mentón contra sus nudillos, las luces en el cuarto no fueron tan brillantes como esos orbes.

—Debería, pero tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo. —La garganta se le cerró, su espalda fue acariciada por un escalofrío. Todos eran iguales—. Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti Eiji, me intrigas. —La mitad de eso era una mentira, la otra mitad era omisión, sin embargo, él no se lo diría.

—No hay mucho en la vida de un camarero. —Ash Lynx sabía que eso era una excusa—. Mi compañía es del agrado del joven Yut-Lung, por eso a veces trabajo en su hogar. —Qué triste era que él no lo recordara—. Pero no hay nada más, lamento decepcionarte. —Pasó tantos años buscándolo, pasó tantas noches desvelado por culpa de esos ojos cafés, y ahora que por fin lo tenía al frente lo trataba como a un desconocido. Tal vez él era esa clase de persona.

—¿De verdad? —Quizás él salvaba tantas vidas que ya ni se acordaba de ellas.

—Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera y te dirá lo mismo. —Pero él jamás lo pudo olvidar, por eso estaba ahí. El rubio le acarició los labios.

—Esa boca es demasiado dulce para andar con mentiras. —Él acomodó su mano detrás de la nuca del japonés, el toque fue suave y eléctrico. Tan delirante—. No quiero que nos llevemos de esta manera, Eiji. —El nombrado parpadeó cuando apareció una rosa en la mano del americano.

—¿Ahora eres mago? —Él la acomodó al costado de su flequillo.

—No es un truco si crees en él. —La manera en que Ash Lynx lo contempló lo paralizó. Que ojos tan tristes, que soledad más abrumadora. No podía apartarlo si lucía tan herido. Su amante tenía razón, él no estaba hecho para esto.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando de verdad? —La arrogancia en el rostro del más alto fue embriagadora.

—Acercarme. —La tristeza con la que el más bajo sonrió le rompió el corazón.

—¿Tan estúpido me crees? —Porque no era su primera vez lidiando con esa clase de hombres él sabía cómo terminaría—. Si te quieres acercar a Yue busca otra manera. —La cólera calcinó en sus pupilas, la rabia lo afiebró, el corazón se le desgarró—. Ya han tratado de usarme para esto. —Cuando el moreno se levantó el lince se aferró a su muñeca con miedo.

¿Qué tanto lo habían herido para que reaccionase así?

—Yo, no eso… —Eiji lo interrumpió.

—Ahórratelas. —La fuerza con la que le arrebató su brazo le dejaría un moretón. Daba igual, fue un idiota por pensar que él era diferente. Un amigo ¿no?

—Eiji, vamos a comer algo, estoy muriendo de hambre acá. —Shorter se congeló cuando interrumpió la escena.

La expresión de ira en su amigo le revolvió las entrañas. Era común que Eiji fuese un objetivo en el mundo de la mafia, aunque él y Yut-Lung Lee mantenían oculta su relación, las paredes en esa casa de muñecas tenían oídos y los demás integrantes del clan estaban empeñados en devastarlos. El japonés era la debilidad indiscutible de tan mortífera belleza. Él sacó su arma cuando el rubio se movió. El rostro no le era familiar, no tenía ninguna identificación en su cuello y había herido al moreno. Esas eran razones suficientes para volarle la frente con plomo.

—¿Te lastimó? —El más bajo negó mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el vientre—. Bien. —Shorter cargó el revólver—. Tienes cinco segundos para salir de acá antes de que te dispare en medio de los ojos. —Ash extendió sus manos en el aire. No había venido a pelear.

—Esto es un malentendido. —La forma en que él miraba al amante de Yut-Lung Lee era la que se podía malinterpretar—. Cálmate. —Que él se levantase de la silla fue un error.

—Uno. —La frente se le empapó—. Dos. —Los dedos le cosquillearon contra el gatillo—. Tres… —Que la expresión del rubio fuese tan desafiante le heló los nervios.

—Shorter, ya déjalo. —El nombrado obedeció—. Él dijo que su jefe había sido invitado a esta reunión, él solo se perdió mientras buscaba el baño. —La compasión del japonés fue lo que lo engatusó.

—Hay un mapa en medio de la mansión, él pudo verlo sino sabía cómo llegar. —Shorter Wong no tuvo un buen presentimiento con ese sujeto. Esos jades fulguraban con la determinación de un kamikaze.

—Para la próxima me fijare.

—Chicos. —El salón cayó en un silencio sepulcral cuando se convirtió en el escenario del mafioso—. Me alegra que estén todos en la misma habitación. —La elegancia con la que Yut-Lung Lee se abrió paso entre los guardias se robó la atención—. Tengo excelentes noticias. —Él no iba solo.

—Espero que Ash no les haya causado muchos problemas. —Dino Golzine era un nombre conocido por todos los presentes. Su reputación era tan macabra como asquerosa—. Él puede ser algo imprudente. —La pestilencia de la pólvora y la muerte tiñeron de lúgubre la habitación—. Es un placer finalmente encontrarnos. —Que él tomase la mano del más bajo lo mareó—. Eiji Okumura.

—El placer es todo mío. —Fue inhumano el esfuerzo que él usó para meterse en el personaje—. Monsieur. —La ferocidad con la que el lince tiritó fue transparente. Dino Golzine había prometido no tocarlo, el viejo era un aprovechado.

—¿No es todo lo que le dije que sería? —La mano de Yut-Lung Lee se aferró a la cintura de su amante—. Aunque no lo parezca él es quien mantiene la mafia en pie. —Ninguno pudo descifrar los misterios que la luna ocultó. Que dolorosa era la ignorancia.

—Perdone que me entrometa. —La frustración con la que Dino Golzine lo miró lo hizo proseguir—. ¿Pero qué es lo que son ustedes dos? —Para confrontar al enemigo él necesitaba esa respuesta. Pero no la quería. En el fondo deseaba que no fuese verdad.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Los brazos del más joven se deslizaron por las curvas de la libertad—. Es mi amante. —Nadie pudo comprender la desolación en el rostro de Ash—. Llevamos varios años juntos y planeamos formalizar aún más la relación. —Ojos verdes. Soledad divina—. No me imagino un futuro sin él. —Piel pálida. Corazón vacío.

—Felicidades. —Que incómodo fue volverlos a mirar.

—Bien… —Shorter Wong no era bueno lidiando con la tensión, a él le urgía romper esa atmósfera tan extraña—. Supongo que necesitaré de los antecedentes del señor Golzine si pretende trabajar con nosotros. —El nombrado sonrió antes de extenderle una carpeta.

—También he escuchado bastante sobre ti. —Los lentes de sol casi se le cayeron por culpa de la sorpresa—. El terror de Chinatown ¿no? —Que Alex haya hecho viral un hombre tan ridículo aún lo avergonzaba—. Soy fanático de tus trabajos. —Yut-Lung Lee se encogió de hombros sin tener una respuesta.

—Gracias. —Aunque el de mohicano amaba los cumplidos algo en ese hombre le resultaba amargo—. Será divertido trabajar juntos.

El resto de la tarde los cinco se dedicaron a intercambiar las ventajas y las demandas de la alianza con la intención de consolidar un imperio. Aunque el lince de Nueva York se mantuvo sereno y atento, él no pudo quitarle los ojos al japonés de encima. Verlo actuar de esa manera con su amante era agridulce. Si bien la alianza con Dino Golzine lucía favorecedora y le daría la oportunidad a Yut-Lung Lee para tomar el control sobre esa mafia, un atisbo de duda lo estaba atormentando. Él conocía esa sensación, era como si fuese una presa esperando que le saltase encima el depredador. Pero esta era su única oportunidad. ¿Cuándo más Hua le daría esa clase de poder? Debía aprovecharlo.

—Muy bien. —La voz del más joven fue el verdugo del destino—. Ya han expuesto todos sus puntos y nosotros les hemos dejado claro lo que les podemos ofrecer, pero me gustaría que nos diesen un poco de privacidad para que yo y mi equipo lo podamos discutir. —La pareja de americanos se retiró.

—Creo que esto es un error Yut. —Shorter fue quien tomó la palabra cuando quedaron a solas—. Piénsalo, ellos tienen los recursos y los contactos necesarios para tomar el control. ¿Por qué se someterían cuando pueden rebelarse? —El nombrado enredó sus dedos entre las puntas de sus cabellos. Él lo sabía.

—Ningún otro invitado me ofreció ayuda contra mis hermanos. —Sin embargo, esta era su gran oportunidad. El maltrato, los menosprecios, los abusos, él estaba cansado. Necesitaba sublevarse para volver a vivir—. Esta es la opción más factible. —Pero la situación no le agradaba a nadie.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Shorter. —Aunque esos ojos verdes lo tenían mareado, Dino Golzine le retorció los nervios—. Siento que están escondiendo algo. —El más joven se presionó el entrecejo.

—Podríamos aceptar por mientras e investigarlos de cerca. —El más alto le acarició la espalda, verlo de esa manera era despiadado—. ¿Cuento con su apoyo para hacer esto? —Shorter y Eiji intercambiaron una larga mirada. La lealtad estaba del lado de la belleza.

—Estamos juntos en esto. —¿Dónde estaba el corazón?

Debieron verlo llegar.

—¿Entonces? —Dino Golzine se acercó al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo esa improvisada reunión—. ¿Ya tomaron una decisión? —Shorter apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Yut-Lung Lee. La pasión era cegadora, tan cegadora que le nubló la razón.

—Si. —Eiji le dio la mano como apoyo—. Dadas las múltiples ganancias que esta alianza nos traerá nos parece prudente sellar este contrato. —La expresión en ese hombre fue espeluznante—. Aceptamos las condiciones. —Esta era su última oportunidad.

—Perfecto. —El rubio no pudo mirar la escena, era una tragedia anunciada—. Tengo una condición más. —La ferocidad en el rostro de Yut-Lung Lee le causó gracia—. Mejor dicho un regalo. —La garganta de Shorter se cerró cuando entendió el rumbo de la conversación. Las luces parpadearon.

—¿Cuál? —Aunque el cuarto estaba vacío les dio claustrofobia.

—Quiero que aceptes a Ash y lo conviertas en uno de tus hombres al mando. —El nombrado no se atrevió a mirarlo, él sabía que su expresión lo delataría—. Él es como un hijo para mí y me gustaría asegurarle un buen futuro en la mafia más importante. —Que asquerosa fue la naturalidad con la que lo tocó. ¿Familia? ¡Que no jodiese! Depravado de mierda.

—Mientras él no estorbe no tengo problema con recibirlo. —Con un apretón de manos el destinó se selló.

Había una grieta que nadie vio entre los corazones de esa mafia.

Y aunque Shorter Wong fuese quien la encarnaba, fue Eiji Okumura quien la bailó.

No hay nada más bello que ser amado y ser correspondido. Que lastima que ellos no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay una forma no rara de que yo inicie mis fics? No. Pero estoy emocionada por poder escribir este, así que es el único de mis trabajos que queda con actualización cada fin de semana.
> 
> Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan! Nos vemos sábado o domingo.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas viva, media muerta diría yo, pero cumpliendo con la fecha de actualización.
> 
> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.

Un tenue toque de orgullo adornó sus mejillas, una sombra roja ocultó la melancolía desorientada, un suave brillo rosáceo desvió la atención de las cicatrices y la saña. Bastó con maquillar sus intenciones para transformarse en una fatídica belleza frente a ese viejo tocador, de rostro fino, de silueta envidiable, con el alma de porcelana. Era todo un primor cristalizado en una farsa. Pero esa era la razón por la que sus hermanos lo usaban ¿no? Por su apariencia lo mantenían cerca, por su contorno lo menospreciaban, él se terminó de acomodar el cabello sin apartarse de su reflejo, que nauseabundo. Si moría que fuese bello, si lo mataban que fuese un círculo de autodestrucción, sino fuese por Eiji Okumura él habría enloquecido, su amante era la razón por la que él seguía luchando en las garras de la desesperación, pero acá estaba, soportando toda la mierda del clan Lee para poder huir con él. Aunque odiarse era un dogma abrumador, él no se aborrecía tanto debajo de esos grandes y profundos orbes cafés.

—Respira —fue lo que él se musitó mientras se terminaba de acomodar los broches frente al espejo, los aros de perla fueron una oda hacia su belleza, aquel entallado vestido de seda fue un pecado para la noche—. No es tu primera vez haciéndolo. —Él se levantó de la silla para poder analizar su reflejo, vacío e insatisfecho, moribundo y miserable.

¿Eiji lo seguiría amando aunque ya no fuese hermoso?

¿Él sería capaz de soportar la tragedia que se avecinaba?

Hace un par de semanas Yut-Lung Lee se proclamó desesperado con los preparativos para aquella extravagante fiesta, él se privó de sueño, de trabajo, e incluso de las caricias de su novio para poder tener lista la velada con los más exquisitos lujos y los más envidiables caprichos. Él no se permitiría fallar bajo ese reflector. Si aquel insufrible vacío le estaba consumiendo el corazón debía hacer un último intento para contenerlo. A veces el terror era insoportable. Él quería detenerse, él necesitaba que alguien lo frenara, no obstante, no pasaba, porque mantenerlo en secreto era mucho más fácil a confrontar el problema. Él negó, daba igual, ahora se tenía que concentrar en esa reunión.

—Y todo por esos dos. —Él rodó los ojos al recordar su conversación con Dino Golzine. Que hombre más desagradable. Que aprendiz más petulante. 

—Yue. —La dulzura en la voz de su amante lo hizo suspirar—. ¿Está todo bien? —Todo valía la pena mientras lo tuviese a él. Eiji era su pequeño retazo de libertad. Mientras estuviese a su lado en esa jaula los barrotes no lucían tan gastados.

—Sí. —La timidez con la que el moreno ingresó a la habitación lo hizo sonreír, una costosa y delicada camisa junto a unos elegantes pantalones de tela delinearon su silueta. Que encantador.

—Te ves… —El asombro con el que esos ojos recorrieron su contorno jugueteó con su corazón—. Te ves despampanante. —Yut-Lung Lee acomodó sus manos sobre las caderas de su amante. Que peligrosa era la seducción entremezclada con la inocencia. Que adictiva podía ser la obsesión cuando se bebía con pasión.

—Tú también te ves bien. —Sus yemas recorrieron las facciones del moreno—. Te pusiste un poco de maquillaje. —Era una capaz fina y sutil, sin embargo, le hacía honor a la beldad.

—Tú me aconsejaste que usara un poco. —Los dedos del mafioso se perdieron entre sus curvas—. No luzcas tan sorprendido ahora, Yue. —Él negó.

—Estoy satisfecho. —La coquetería embriagó la noche, el candor entre sus alientos los envició—. Mi amante es una persona dulce que cumple con mis caprichos. —El japonés rodó los ojos antes de sonreír.

—Tu pobre novio debe ser una persona con mucha paciencia. —Que Eiji acariciase sus heridas sobre su vestido fue sanador. Los girasoles eran hermosos porque buscaban y atraían el fulgor.

—Lo es. —Las rosas eran destructivas porque aplacaban todo con sus espinas—. Agradezco mucho que lo sea. —¿Qué tanto él podía soñar mientras los pétalos se le caían?

—¿Seguro estas bien? —Él volvió a captar su atención con un leve roce de palmas—. Pareces ido. —Aunque él fuese un novato en el mundo de la mafia era experto descifrando las mentiras de su amante. Algo estaba pasando. El presentimiento era terrible y garrafal.

—Solo estoy nervioso. —Sin embargo, él se lo seguía negando—. Me da coraje tener que atender a Dino Golzine otra vez. —Eso lo desmoronaba. Eiji sabía que no era la persona más fuerte dentro de esa casa, sin embargo, él pensaba que el mafioso lo amaba lo suficiente como para usarlo de pilar.

¿Libertad? ¿Alguien realmente conocía esa palabra dentro de ese lugar?

—Tampoco me gusta la idea de tratar con él. —La mirada que sostuvieron fue trémula—. ¿Ese fue el motivo de tanta preparación? ¿Una alianza? —Una sonrisa nerviosa le erizó la cordura—. Porque estas celebrando esto por ellos… —La transparencia fue condena—. ¿Verdad?

—Es una de mis razones para hacer esto, Eiji. —Sus dedos acariciaron los cristales incrustados en la corbata de lazo—. Me gusta aprovechar las instancias sociales para conocer a mis aliados, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien podría estar dispuesto a destruir a mis hermanos. —Las caricias descendieron hacia su vientre.

—¿Cuál es la otra razón? —Sus ojos, morados, profundos y afilados, centellaron—. ¿Yue?

—Lo sabrás al final de la velada. —Sus dedos recorrieron las mejillas del moreno para delinear el contorno de esos adictivos labios—. Cuando comencé este tipo de vida estaba resignado a pasar el resto de mis días solo. —El roce fue intoxicante—. Pensé que odiar a mi familia era lo único que podía llenar mi alma. —Tentador—. Pero tú, Eiji…

—¿Yo? —Delirante.

—Me cambiaste. —La ternura con la que Yut-Lung Lee lo besó le robó el aire—. Te debo mucho. —La tristeza con la que él musitó aquello fue un augurio para la melancolía.

—¿Por qué sacas el tema tan de repente? —El japonés se aferró al mafioso—. Me pones ansioso, has estado actuando raro desde que conociste a Dino Golzine. —¿Por qué sentía que lo estaba perdiendo cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos? Era injusto. Realmente era doloroso.

—Vamos. —Él no le respondió, él solo le ofreció su mano—. Todo el mundo está esperándonos en el salón. —Aunque el japonés quería protegerlo él lo trataba como una muñeca.

—Sí. —Amarlo no parecía ser suficiente para llevarse la pena.

Quizás algunos monstruos estaban demasiado atormentados. 

Cuando sus zapatos hicieron eco contra una elegante escalera de marfil cada una de las máscaras se posó sobre ellos. Los rumores, la admiración, los murmullos, la saña. Fue revitalizante. Yut-Lung Lee se aferró a su amante en su camino hacia el infierno, aunque el trabajo de Eiji era de incógnito en el bar, para los nombres de élite no era un secreto esa relación. Él adoraba presumir al japonés porque era su orgullo, él no permitiría que sus hermanos lo menospreciasen en el mundo de la mafia, ni que lo tratasen de borrar por culpa del encono. Su novio era su debilidad, él lo sabía, verlo destrozado al apagar su único rayo de luz era una constante tentación en esa casa. No se los permitiría. Por eso él viviría, sino podía vivir al menos agonizaría con ganas. 

—No me gusta que se te queden viendo así. —El susurro del japonés fue la encarnación de la angustia.

—¿A mí? —Aún bajo la potente luz de los reflectores y la estridente presentación del altoparlante, él le sonrió—. Nos están mirando a ambos, somos una pareja candente. No menosprecies tu propia belleza. —Apenas tocaron el suelo la multitud los rodeó.

—Joven Lee. —Un mesero le extendió dos copas de cristal—. Por favor disfrute de su velada. —La orquesta reanudó la música bajo las órdenes del mafioso.

—¿Te gusta? —La pareja brindó en medio de la pista—. Aunque no es del todo perfecto me siento satisfecho con los resultados de la planificación. —Desde las cortinas de seda hasta los candelabros de cristal desprendieron exceso—. Podrían haber puesto más mesas.

—Exageraste. —El sabor del vino fue caliente y añejo—. Como siempre. —La sonrisa de Yut-Lung Lee fue un delirio.

—Pero esta delicioso ¿no? —Bajo esos ojos morados él nunca tenía razón.

Un tango sonó de fondo.

—Escucha, Eiji. —El más joven dejó las copas sobre la mesa—. Necesito saber algo. —La cercanía lo acorraló contra el ventanal—. Y quiero que me respondas con completa sinceridad. —La luna bañó la danza de los invitados, el estómago se le revolvió bajo tan desolada expresión. Cuando él ponía esa clase de cara no le dejaba más opción. Que cruel era la belleza. 

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? —Años. Había pasado una eternidad desde que sus labios le aprendieron a mentir—. Soy honesto contigo. —Que talentoso.

—Tú… —Yut-Lung Lee se aferró a sus manos—. ¿Eres feliz conmigo? —La vulnerabilidad con la que sus facciones se tiñeron lo hizo temblar—. A mi lado, en la mafia, con este tipo de vida. ¿Eres feliz? ¿Cambiarías algo? —El moreno se mordió el labio.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Los dedos del mafioso lo acariciaron con lentitud—. Has estado actuando raro desde hace varios días y no me dices nada. —Eiji acomodó su palma sobre el pecho de su amante—. Yue, esto me está asustando, sino confías en mí no te sirvo como pareja. —Los latidos se le quebraron debajo de esa caricia.

—No es eso. —La mentira y la omisión eran el mismo pecado—. Eiji, sé que puedo llegar a ser caprichoso e histérico cuando las cosas se me salen de control, sé que puedo ser irritante y complicado, pero… —Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre la música—. No quiero pasarte a llevar con mi decisión. —Su nuca se acomodó sobre el hombro de la libertad—. Así que dímelo por favor. —El mundo se empeñaba en etiquetar a Yut-Lung Lee como un villano.

—Yue. —Cuando él era frágil, él era tan delicado que se le rompía entre las manos—. Si yo no fuese feliz a tu lado habría regresado a Japón. —Cada noche el moreno se agachaba para buscar esos pedazos, sin embargo, nunca eran suficientes.

—No es cierto. —Él no lo soltó—. Tú eres demasiado bueno, Eiji. —Él solo hundió su rostro en el hombro de su amante para intoxicarse con su perfume—. Tú crees que tienes una especie de deuda conmigo, por eso sé que aunque fueses infeliz no te irías. —El terror con el que esos ojos lo miraron removió su alma.

Él quería protegerlo.

Él quería cuidarlo.

—¿No estás pensándolo demasiado? —No obstante, él era subestimado.

—No me enfadare si me dices que no. —Eso era enfermizo—. Pero por favor, respóndeme con sinceridad. —Pero en esta casa de muñecas todos sabían qué papel jugar.

—Yo te amo. —Que cruel fue la sinceridad suspendida en esas palabras—. No podría ser feliz sino fuese a tu lado. —La sonrisa de Yut-Lung Lee lo hizo chocar contra el ventanal.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante. —Antes de que pudiese preguntar uno de los meseros los interrumpió.

—Joven Lee, sus hermanos están solicitando su presencia del otro lado del salón. —El rencor deformó la belleza.

—Lo lamento. —La belleza sucumbió a la mentira—. Volveré apenas pueda. —La mentira fue sostenida tanto tiempo que él olvidó su esencia.

Eiji contempló la fiesta contra una de las cortinas. Distante y ajena, gélida, con máscaras de cristal y personalidades divergentes, venenosos y mentirosos, era todo un engaño. Aunque él se estaba esforzando por encajar en ese mundo era obvio que estaba fuera de lugar. Pasó una vida dependiendo de las cálidas y protectoras manos de Yut-Lung Lee, él destruyó su identidad para ser de su agrado, enterró su sueño y maquilló su ira, él lo dejó todo para poderlo apoyar, sin embargo, la vitalidad era un sentimiento que había olvidado. Que lejos lucían aquellos días con la cámara de fotografía y la adrenalina de un flash, que amargos eran los recuerdos de la pértiga y las ilusiones olvidadas. Irse de Japón fue su peor decisión.

Sus manos se acomodaron sobre el tatuaje en su cuello, aquel elegante dragón característico del clan, su amante se lo regaló en su primer aniversario, aunque era por protección, él se sentía como una propiedad. La figura de Shorter fue lo que lo despertó. Ese hombre llevaba años tratando de captar la atención de esas amatistas en vano. Lo lamentaba. Realmente lo hacía.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —En busca de protección y consuelo ellos se encontraron—. Te ves muy bien, por cierto. —El japonés repasó el traje de tres piezas que vestía su amigo—. El color te sienta bien, resalta esa cresta de gallina. —La camisa era escarlata y llamativa, el saco profundo y gris. Digno del terror de Chinatown.

—Tú y Yut hicieron toda una entrada. —El más bajo dejó que su peso cayese contra el ventanal—. Son una pareja bastante atractiva. —Aunque él sonrió la voz le tembló. En el fondo le dolía.

—Solo lo dices para ser amable. —Shorter cerró los ojos antes de acomodarse sobre el pilar de mármol—. Ambos sabemos que Yue es quien se ve bien. —La nostalgia en su sonrisa fue más desgarradora que la canción.

—Te menosprecias tanto, Eiji. —Aún bajo esos gruesos lentes de sol él pudo vislumbrar a una ceja alzarse—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo valioso que eres para él? —La impotencia se convirtió en un puño contra su camisa.

—Tanto que nunca sé nada. —Ver a su amante reír con un grupo de empresarios le cerró la garganta—. A veces me siento como un adorno para él. —La tensión en el aire los sofocó—. ¿No debería confiarme esta clase de cosas? —Shorter sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

—Ya lo conoces, a él le toma tiempo confiar en los demás. —La calada fue profunda y despechada—. Ustedes tienen una relación fuerte, lo superaran —¿Por qué la lealtad y el corazón no podían estar en el mismo lugar? El moreno tensó sus hombros antes de ahogarse en sus cenizas.

—No sabía que fumabas Shorter. —Seguir ignorando a sus latidos lo mataría.

—Es un mal hábito que he comenzado a tener. —Mejor ahogarse en cigarrillos antes que tener que confrontar esa neblina—. Me ayuda a permanecer relajado. —Los lentes se le empañaron—. Ya sabes, todo esto de la alianza me tiene un poco tenso. —Dino Golzine era un mal presagio.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a Yue. —El peso de la culpa retumbó en sus muñecas.

—Eiji… —Las cadenas le agrietaron el alma—. ¿Si alguien se interpusiese entre Yut y tú sería tan terrible? —El eco de esa pregunta lo mareó.

—¿Qué? —Shorter no se inmutó por el horror—. ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan insistente con esto? —Se sentía como si todos en esa casa estuviesen jugando un juego y él fuese el único sin conocer las instrucciones—. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? —La corbata le asfixió.

—Esta noche las cosas cambiaran. —La lentitud de la calada fue amarga—. Ya nada volverá a ser igual cuando él haga el anuncio.

—Disculpe. —La tensión se quebrajó bajo la voz de un tercero—. Me gustaría bailar esta pieza con usted. —Ojos verdes, hebras doradas, piel de porcelana. La galantería que Ash Lynx desprendió en aquel elegante traje negro fue indescriptible—. ¿Me la puede conceder? —El pecho le tiritó bajo esa propuesta. Su presencia lo llenó de ansiedad.

—Sería de mala educación dejar solo a mi amigo. —Shorter trepido bajo la expresión del lince. Que mirada más hosca, a pesar de lucir como una belleza con el cabello hacia atrás y un jade como aro, él tenía la frialdad de un asesino. No le gustaba.

—No se preocupe. —El cigarrillo se le cayó cuando Dino Golzine apoyó su brazo encima de él—. A mí me gustaría hablar con su amigo. —Esa sonrisa fue de temer.

—¿Conmigo? —Por más que buscaron a Yut-Lung Lee entre la multitud no lo lograron encontrar.

—Yo y el terror de Chinatown tenemos algunas cosas que discutir —El moreno no supo oponer resistencia, el diablo solo lo arrastró hacia el otro lado del salón con una sonrisa.

La música cambió.

Un tango, uno intenso y sensual.

—No pongas esa clase de expresión. —El perfume del rubio le embriagó los pensamientos—. Dino Golzine no es tan mala persona.

—No sé por qué no me trago esas palabras. —El japonés no se percató del instante en que fue arrastrado hacia la pista de baile, un foco los alumbró—. Se escuchan demasiado forzadas. —La multitud les abrió paso.

—Olvídate de ellos un rato. —El resplandor en esos jades fue abrumador—. Y concéntrate en mí.

Como si esas curvas le perteneciesen Ash acomodó una de sus manos sobre la espalda del japonés, sus dedos se entrelazaron bajo el ritmo de la tentación, la fusión entre sus respiraciones fue candorosa, las cuerdas de los violines fueron la puerta hacia la adicción. Él no dejó de contemplarlo mientras lo guiaba, la sangre le burbujeó, el vientre se le llenó de éxtasis y adrenalina. Que hombre más atractivo, que roce más peligroso. La violencia con la que retumbó su corazón le erizó la cordura. Los movimientos fueron lentos y aterciopelados. Retrocedieron con el pie derecho.

—Ash… —Se deslizaron con el izquierdo—. ¿Por qué pareces tan interesado en mí? —La música fue seductora, los violines cubrieron el ambiente, la multitud desapareció—. No tengo información confidencial, pierdes tu tiempo. —Ellos retrocedieron otra vez, más rápido.

—No se trata de eso. —Los labios del rubio se acomodaron sobre la clavícula del japonés, sus cuerpos descendieron juntos hacia el suelo de la pista—. Eiji. —Él quedó a su merced.

—No te lograras acercar a Yue haciéndote mi amigo. —Tras una vuelta sus manos se pasearon por el vientre del moreno, las caricias fueron electricidad, la adicción los inundó. Él negó.

—Te dije que no era eso. —Sin soltar su mano Ash lo alejó—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. —Su sonrisa fue un exquisito cortejo. El más bajo alzó una ceja, sus dedos se enredaron en el dorado.

—¿Esperas que crea ese cliché? —El japonés subió una de sus piernas sobre hombro de su acompañante—. He estado lo suficiente en este mundo como para reconocer a un mentiroso. —Sus labios se acercaron—. Ya deja la farsa. —El lince de Nueva York lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para deslizarlo hacia el piso—. Porque conmigo no está funcionando.

Que conejo más arisco.

—Puedo ver que no eres feliz con él. —Entre imponentes pasos ellos se fundieron en una mirada—. ¿Realmente amas a Yut-Lung Lee? —Los acordes de los violines se perdieron.

—¿Qué te da el derecho para preguntarme eso? —Las yemas del más joven se deslizaron por los muslos de su compañero para dejarlo caer otra vez—. Apenas ingresaste en nuestra mafia, deberías ser más prudente con tus acciones.

—No tengo ningún derecho a preguntar, pero lo sé por cómo lo miras. —Su palma acarició la nuca del japonés—. Lo miras con cariño y preocupación. —Esos afilados ojos lo hipnotizaron—. Pero no con pasión. —El corazón le retumbó en la garganta bajo tan intensos cosquilleos.

—Eso no es todo en una relación. —Sus latidos se fundieron en el centro de la pista—. Y aunque ese fuese el caso, no te incumbe.

—No lo entiendo. —La respiración del amanecer lo ahogó—. ¿Por qué te destrozas de esa manera? ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es para mí quedarme a ver este desastre? —Sus labios se acercaron—. Deberías quedarte con quien te quiera dar el mundo entero, no conformarte con menos. —La condena chispeó entre el magnetismo de ese tango.

—Hey. —Con el rostro teñido de escarlata Eiji volteó—. ¿Puedes largarte y dejar que baile con mi pareja? —Ni el lince ni la serpiente disimularon la frustración.

—Yo solo le estaba haciendo compañía. —El ritmo de la música cambió—. Diviértanse. —A uno lento e íntimo. Que caricia más personal.

—Lamento haberte dejado, pensé que estarías bien con Shorter. —Las delicadas manos de su amante se posaron sobre su espalda—. ¿De qué me sirve el idiota sino te cuida?

—Él estaba conmigo. —Sus orbes se buscaron—. Pero Dino Golzine se lo llevó. —El terror en esa expresión fue obvio y celoso. Algo extraño estaba pasando dentro de esa mafia. Una colusión que nadie le explicaba.

—Mierda. —Sus uñas se incrustaron en la camisa del moreno—. Esto no me da un buen presentimiento. —El sudor en tan fatídica belleza delató la angustia—. Sé que es mi única oportunidad pero no me gusta. —Sus hermanos les aplaudieron desde fondo mientras danzaban—. Por favor no te expongas, Eiji.

Aquí iban otra vez.

Pronto los reflectores se posaron sobre ellos dos. Los murmullos fueron venenosos, las burlas lo hicieron retroceder, era obvia la situación, un simple camarero en un bar no era digno para el sucesor del clan, ante la élite él no era más que una prostituta elegante, eso le dolía. Él sabía que eso no le debería afectar, él se quería mantener fuerte, sin embargo, odiaba ser la muñeca más cotizada. Que claustrofóbica se tornó la pista de baile. Cuando la danza terminó el más joven se apartó para saludar a sus proveedores de armas. En una sociedad carente de rostro Hua lo agarró de la muñeca. Los hermanos de su amante siempre lo habían aborrecido y esa escoria sentía una repugnante atracción hacia su propia sangre.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? —La satisfacción con la que el castaño sonrió le heló la sangre.

—¿Sabes? Puedes ser el centro de atención en esta fiesta porque eres el capricho de Yut-Lung. —Sus colmillos contrastaron con la luna—. Pero al final del día él se va a aburrir de ti y conseguirá otro modelo. —El orgullo le dolió.

—Eso le pasa a todas las personas en este negocio, todos somos desechables. —El sadismo negó, la suavidad con la que él deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés le cerró la garganta. Asqueroso. Cuando él llegó a esa casa él vio de primera mano los abusos hacia su amante.

—No a todos. —Él alzó su mentón—. No eres más que una puta barata, no olvides tu lugar. —Eiji se tuvo que contener para no abofetearlo.

—Mientras él me quiera a su lado no me moveré. —Hua lo apretó con fuerza.

—No te creas la gran cosa, por ahora él está a salvo porque logró el contrato con Dino Golzine, pero apenas él cometa un error Wang y yo lo atacaremos y no podrás hacer nada. —La sangre se le congeló—. Como la primera vez que llegaste y solo nos viste devorarlo, ¿lo recuerdas? —Con un empujón el más bajo salió de ese lugar.

Él contuvo una arcada cuando llegó a los jardines, el llanto le escurrió por las mejillas, los recuerdos le destrozaron el corazón, las piernas le flaquearon para que él se estrellase contra la realidad. Era injusto, era tan cruel la situación. Su amante era una persona frágil y hermosa, él lo había acunado cuando el mundo lo ignoró, él le mostró las maravillas de las rosas al regalarle sus espinas. Eiji lo amaba, lo quería cuidar, pero era un inútil. Porque por más que tratase no podía defenderlo.

_—No me mires así, no pudiste hacer nada. —_ Sus uñas se clavaron a su cabeza, él tembló con violencia contra el ventanal.

—Perdón. —El corazón le ardió en llamas, la sangre le burbujeó, la cabeza le punzó—. Lo lamento.

Pretender lo estaba destrozando, él no era un chico que perteneciese a la mafia, él odiaba apretar el gatillo, a él le enfermaban las peleas, él solo quería volver a tomar fotografías, él anhelaba un futuro seguro con su amante. Pero no. Esas malditas hienas siempre estaban al asecho y él no podía hacer nada. Lo obligaron a verlos, lo sujetaron mientras Yut-Lung Lee gritaba y clamaba por piedad. La culpa lo torturaba cada noche. Él estaba tan cansado de luchar, se esforzaba por recomponerse y suturar sus propias cicatrices, sin embargo, eran muchas. ¡Mierda! Él era más heridas que persona. ¿Cómo cosería tanto? ¿Cómo volvería a ser esa muñeca?

A veces él deseaba haber jalado el gatillo sobre su propia frente.

Este mundo era demasiado cruel para un girasol.

—Perdón. —El sonido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar—. ¿Eiji? —Joder, otra vez lo había arruinado. Los líderes del clan tenían razón, él era débil, él no podía cuidar de su novio. Que inútil.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo? —El moreno se repasó el rostro con el antebrazo, los residuos de maquillaje quedaron impregnados a su camisa.

—¿Estas bien? —Aquellos felinos jades centellaron estupefactos. Su girasol se estaba marchitando.

—Por favor vete, no estoy de humor para soportar esto. —Un hipeo escapó de su garganta. Que humillante, ni siquiera podía infundir respeto frente al recién llegado.

—No. —El sigilo en los pasos de Ash fue digno de un lince—. No te puedo dejar así cuando luces completamente destrozado. —Él se agachó a la altura del japonés, sus palmas fueron un dulce arrullo para la pena, la sinceridad en esa sonrisa fue una memoria congelada.

—No necesito que veas el desastre que soy. —Todo su esfuerzo para quedar a la altura de la velada se había derretido en su manga. El silencio en el jardín fue espeluznante.

—¿Esto? —El desdén con el que el rubio limpió su rostro lo hizo reír—. No lo digo para molestarte, pero eres hermoso así. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon bajo el nombre de la inocencia.

—¿Qué? —Con el puño de su camisa Ash le quitó los restos de maquillaje.

—Eres el chico más hermoso que he visto. —El tiempo se paralizó—. No deberías ocultarlo con una capa de esto. —La sensación chispeó en la noche. Aun en la oscuridad ellos se vieron a la perfección, el lejano sonido de las cuerdas los engatusó.

—¿No te estas tratando de burlar? —La belleza de esa sonrisa fue un espasmo para su razón. Él negó.

—¿Me dirás por qué estabas llorando? —Ser el amante de Yut-Lung Lee lo estaba quebrando, él amaba a su pareja, él era su salvación, sin embargo, la sangre en esa casa era demasiada. Sus manos ya no podían zurcirlo más. No funcionaban cuando no era ni un trapo.

—Yo… —Las palmas del lince juguetearon entre las suyas—. Me siento fuera de lugar. —A diferencia de sus compañeros su presencia no era deseada en esa mansión, él lo sabía—. Sé en dónde estoy metido, sé que es estúpido sentirme así porque debo matar para poder sobrevivir. —El corazón se le cayó en esa confesión—. Pero ya no me reconozco. —Más que una persona él era un ovillo de arrepentimiento.

—Eiji. —El llanto no le dejó de escurrir hacia las mejillas.

—Perder mi nombre, renunciar a mi identidad así. —El estrés post traumático era tan común en esa casa como tomar pastillas para dormir—. Es terrible. —La oscuridad se posó dentro de aquellos grandes e ingenuos ojos. El rubio le limpió la pena.

—¿Yut-Lung Lee lo sabe? —Bajo las estrellas esos jades lucieron aún más vivos.

—¿Saber qué? —Que cautivador.

—Sobre cómo esto te está rompiendo. ¿No has pensado en salir de esto? —El moreno negó.

—No puedo dejarlo solo, él me necesita. —Ambos terminaron de caer sobre la realidad, las manos del japonés se aferraron a sus hombros—. Quiero ser útil para él, necesito defenderlo en esto, quiero ser más fuerte, pero no sé ni quién soy acá. —Aunque Ash Lynx no era la persona más cuidadosa o delicada, él se las ingenió para recoger cada uno de los pedazos de la libertad y acunarlos.

—Los nombres están algo sobrevalorados. —El arrullo fue dulce y especial.

—¿Lo están? —El corazón de Eiji latió con una melodía cuyo ritmo no pudo descifrar.

—No le digas a nadie, pero mi nombre real no es Ash. —La distancia se extinguió entre ellos dos, la curiosidad con la que esos coquetos e inocentes orbes lo contemplaron lo hizo suspirar. Mierda, que peligrosa era esta atracción.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —Sus pestañas cubrieron el resplandor.

—Aslan. —Los dedos del lince se pasearon por la noche—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Tan bonita sonrisa le robó el corazón. Eiji Okumura no era consciente de lo mortífero que era su encanto.

—Amanecer. —La vergüenza los consumió—. Es lindo. —Hasta sus orejas enrojecieron—. Te queda a la perfección. —La risa que compartieron fue nerviosa y apenada.

—Eso casi me hace pensar que me estas llamando guapo. —Entre los brazos de ese desconocido él se liberó—. ¿Debo interpretarlo de esa manera?

—¿Acaso lo estoy negando? —Que amargo fue buscar a su libertad para encontrarla en una jaula.

—Supongo que no… —Que tragedia era el amor—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —Eiji asintió—. Si te causa tanta presión estar con Yut-Lung Lee y eres tan miserable a su lado. ¿Por qué sigues con él? —Que el rubio acariciase sus hombros con semejante suavidad fue un estrago para su cordura.

—Le debo mi lealtad. —Con un suspiro el moreno se levantó del suelo—. Yue ha sido bueno conmigo, él me ha dado un lugar al cual pertenecer, un trabajo estable, amistades reales. —Él le ofreció una mano al lince de Nueva York—. Nosotros estamos enamorados. —Él no la tomó.

—Eiji. —Ash lo jaló hacia su pecho cuando estuvieron de pie—. Eres muy malo con las mentiras. —Él apoyó sus labios contra el flequillo del japonés. Tan descarado.

—No lo entiendo. —El más bajo entabló distancia con sus palmas—. ¿Por qué te intereso tanto? ¿Por qué me estas tratando de consolar? Me confundes —La expresión del lince de Nueva York fue una oleada de puro dolor—. No creo que estés siendo sincero conmigo.

—Cuando recuerdes de dónde me conoces, no será necesario preguntar. —El más alto se sacó su chaqueta.

—Entonces nos conocemos de otro lado. —La gentileza con la que el rubio acomodó esa prenda sobre sus hombros lo hizo tiritar.

—Algo así… —Ash le arregló un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Ya deberías volver, ellos te deben estar esperando. —No fue necesario que él se mirase al espejo para saber que era un desastre.

—Solo seré la burla de los hermanos de Yue, me veo ridículo.

—Tonteras. —La añoranza le revolvió los cabellos—. No necesitas nada más, luces perfecto de esta manera. —Que la chaqueta del rubio cubriese las manchas en su camisa fue un alivio—. No escondas esa sonrisa. —El rostro se le tiñó de escarlata—. Es realmente hermosa, Eiji. —La inocencia manchó la maldad.

—Gracias.

La sensación que Ash le provocó fue surreal. Aunque él amaba a Yut-Lung Lee su primer instinto era protegerlo y consolarlo, que diferentes eran las caricias del rubio. Cautivadoras, emocionantes, peligrosas, tan enigmáticas. ¿Conocerlo? Él recordaría a un hombre así. Quizás lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, no importaba. Él tomó aire antes de volver al salón. Los gritos y el éxtasis desbordaron apenas él puso un pie en el cuarto.

—Te he estado buscando. —Bajo el candor de las luces la decadencia pereció—. Ha llegado el momento de la revelación. —Los demás mafiosos clamaron con orgullo. La saña en el clan Lee lo dejó sin aire—. Eiji Okumura, eres la persona que me hace feliz. —La música se detuvo para que su voz fuese lo único que retumbase en la habitación—. Me hiciste creer que merecía más a pesar de encontrarme atrapado en las redes de la mafia.

—Yue… —El aire se le escapó de los pulmones al apreciar como el nombrado se arrodillaba.

—Eres el amor de mi vida. —El mundo se paralizó por primera vez esa noche. —¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —Y a pesar de herir a aquel chico que soñaba con tomar fotografías él no podía fallar.

—Sí. —Esa gigantesca y resplandeciente sonrisa los rompió—. ¡Si quiero!

Lo único que él pudo ver entre los brazos de Yut-Lung Lee fueron las lágrimas de Shorter y la soledad con la que se desbordaron esos jades. Una sonrisa satisfecha aplaudió su actuación mientras el telón se cerraba. Su sombra fue acomodada en una vieja y polvorienta caja.

Él debió suponerlo, pero no lo hizo.

Eiji Okumura fue quien bailó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pondré referencias de tango hasta cansarme? Si. Porque este es el ambiente que quería, aaaa, perdón, pero si me hace muy feliz efectivamente estar escribiendo esto, porque me conozco, y no me tenía fe. Gracias a quien me acompaña en esto.
> 
> El siguiente capítulo sabremos más de Ash, pero si, efectivamente él conoce a Eiji.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer! Nos vemos el otro fin de semana.


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Vamos bien con las actualizaciones semanales de este fic, me siento realizada.  
> Este es el primer capítulo que se enfoca mucho más en Ash. La gente que me ha leído por un tiempo ya lo sabe, pero mis cursivas son recuerdos (O frases cursis con las que separo tiempo) pero en este capítulo son recuerdos.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

Eiji Okumura. Que engaño más seductor, de silueta despampanante, de movimientos coquetos, de voz suave, de mirada melancólica y sonrisa de sol. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado luego de tanto? Cuando él cayó en el abismo de la miseria fue su recuerdo el que lo hizo bajar del Kilimanjaro, él se había imaginado una infinidad de veces su encuentro con el chico de los grandes ojos cafés, sin embargo, que decepcionante fue estrellarse contra una farsa. Esa belleza no era la misma que le mostró un salto hacia la libertad.

La muñeca más bonita de Yut-Lung Lee, el adorno más reluciente en el bar, el perro de la mafia. Él era más. Mucho más que un simple espectador en el tango. Ash Lynx esperaba que él se atreviese a tomar su mano para que ambos pudiesen bailar. Así como fue rescatado por su gentileza, el lince de Nueva York lo deseaba salvar, no obstante, los demonios estaban hambrientos y las mentiras eran mortales. Que misión más imposible.

—¿Ash? —Él presionó sus párpados, un delicioso escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando la palma del moreno se deslizó por su espalda—. Si estas cansado podemos irnos, pero te traje acá para que aprendieras. —El tiempo se paralizó en esos resplandecientes ojos cobrizos.

—Estas siendo demasiado blando con él, Eiji. —La expresión que Sing le arrojó se le atoró en la garganta. Era obvia esa rivalidad—. Él no vino acá a vacacionar, él vino a trabajar. —La música en el bar era elegante, el aroma del perfume fue embriagador, las conversaciones fueron un agradable revoloteo bajo la ilegalidad.

—Estaba distraído, no volverá a pasar. —Sus codos se apoyaron sobre el mesón—. Pero realmente te ves bien en ese uniforme. —Las mejillas del japonés enrojecieron cuando él tomó su corbata.

—Hey, respeta al amante del jefe. —Sing los separó con una bandeja—. Si Yut-Lung Lee supiera cómo le coqueteas, ya estarías fuera. —El lince rodó los ojos. El bartender no le agradaba.

—Déjense de tontear los dos. —El trepidar en sus palabras hizo sonreír a Ash, así que sí lo había puesto nervioso. Qué lindo—. Entonces… —La electricidad en el ambiente fue sofocante cuando ellos se buscaron—. ¿Qué has aprendido estas semanas en el bar?

—Nada que no supiera. —Con un suspiro él retiró su flequillo—. Vigilan a sus posibles aliados de cerca antes de aceptar los tratos, el chico detrás de la barra se encarga de recolectar la información sobre los perfiles, tú tienes los encuentros directos, el conductor con el peinado de gallina se encarga del trabajo bruto. —Él dejó que su rostro reposase contra su palma, su alzar de ceja fue la encarnación de la petulancia—. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. —Esa altanería fastidió al más joven.

—Pareces saber demasiado. —Sing Soo-Ling no confiaba en él. La situación era demasiado misteriosa. Que oportuna fue su aparición.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Eiji es un excelente maestro. —El filo de esos jades repasó las curvas del peligro. Que encantador—. ¿Hiciste eso conmigo? —El moreno se apoyó sobre la barra.

—Claro que lo hice. —Ash sonrió—. Y según recuerdo, tuve mis dudas al aceptarte en esta alianza. —Tal vez aún quedaba algo del chico de los cielos atrapado dentro de esa muñeca de cristal. Quizás su libertad no estaba tan pérdida.

—Te ves lindo cuando sonríes. —La confianza con la que él delineó sus labios lo dejó atónito—. Tu amante es afortunado si puede ver esa expresión todos los días.

—Deja de meter a Yue en esto. —A pesar de bufar él no lo apartó.

—¿Qué no lo involucré en esto? —Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre la barra, el roce entre las copas y las botellas de vino fue atronador—. Ahora eres su prometido. —La caricia que él le dio a ese anillo lo quebró—. No puedo dejarlo fuera cuando eres su pareja.

—No te debería importar tanto.

—Pero lo hace. —La sensualidad elevó su mentón—. Eiji… —La incertidumbre se escondió entre esos grandes ojos—. ¿Lo amas lo suficiente para casarte con él? —La cercanía hizo que sus alientos se fundiesen. El aludido tragó. ¿Amarlo? Que pregunta más ridícula ¡Claro que lo amaba!

Entonces…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

—Claro que sí. —Pero él bajó la barbilla cuando murmuró aquello—. Haría cualquier cosa por él. —Aunque Sing estaba a centímetros de distancia él se sentía como la tercera rueda en esa escena—. Después de todo él me salvó cuando no tenía nada. —La manera en que Ash Lynx estaba mirando al japonés fue un augurio para la tragedia.

—Si tienes esos motivos ustedes no duraran. —La confusión en el rostro del moreno lo embelesó—. No te puedes casar por gratitud. —Él siempre fue así. Y porque era así le gustaba tanto.

—Ash no te entiendo. —Su nombre fue electricidad entre esos dulces labios—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto conmigo? —Esa caricia fue hermosa pero platónica—. ¿Por qué yo? —Tan dolorosa.

—Porque tú me lo pediste. —La mandíbula se le cayó por culpa de la sorpresa.

—¿Yo? —El más alto asintió.

—Sí. —El rubio acomodó un mechón de obscuridad detrás de sus orejas—. Tú. —La nostalgia con la que lo contempló lo hizo delirar—. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo mucho que significas para mí, Eiji.

—No lo recuerdo. —Que amarga fue la sonrisa de Ash mientras delineó un vaso de vodka.

—No lo quieres recordar. —Porque para él la libertad lo fue todo cuando él no fue nada para esas resplandecientes alas. Que salto más hermoso, que caricias más intoxicantes, que memorias más dolorosas.

Su primer amor murió antes de comenzar.

Y ahora él se iba a casar.

—Lo siento. —La ternura con la que Eiji acunó sus manos le desgarró el alma—. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sé. —El reflector se posó sobre ellos dos—. Tuve años difíciles cuando entré a este mundo ¿sabes? Hay cosas que olvidé porque no las pude soportar. —Las bailarinas despertaron.

—Nuestro encuentro no fue significativo, es normal que me hayas olvidado. —La música se rayó—. Pero para mí conocerte fue una salvación.

—¡¿Dónde diablos están nuestras bebidas?! —El ambiente se rasgó frente a tan estruendoso grito—. Llevamos más de diez minutos esperando. —El hombre pateó los vasos al subirse a la mesa—. ¡¿Así es como el gran clan Lee trata a sus invitados?!

—Mierda, es Arthur otra vez. —La fuerza con la que Sing se presionó el ceño le dejó marca—. El idiota no ha parado de venir desde que rechazamos su alianza. —El más joven estaba cansado de sacarlo del local. El pandillero y sus secuaces iban cada día, no pagaban las cuentas, peleaban con los demás comensales y destruían las botellas a la salida. Él era un hombre paciente, sin embargo, ese idiota lo rebalsaba.

—Que poca vergüenza tienen para aparecer luego de regalarnos armas piratas. —El moreno se retiró el delantal de la cintura para confrontarlos—. No podemos dejar que esto siga así. —Antes de que Sing lo pudiese detener la mano de Ash ya se había aferrado a su muñeca.

—Deja que yo me haga cargo. —La perplejidad en el rostro del japonés lo hizo suspirar. Ese chico había pasado demasiado tiempo protegiendo a sus seres amados—. Por favor Eiji, déjame cuidarte. —El más bajo no supo cómo procesar esas palabras.

—Pero… —El fulgor atrapado en esos jades se llevó su cordura—. Puede hacerlo. —El rubio sonrió.

—Claro que puedes hacerlo. —Que él lo tocase con semejante cariño le revolvió el corazón—. Pero de ahora en adelante debo involucrarme en misiones importantes, quiero serle útil al clan Lee.

—Aun no confío en ti. —La terquedad con la que Sing se quejó le alteró los nervios.

—Bien, no tienes que confiar en mí. —Las yemas del rubio recorrieron las facciones del moreno—. Entonces, déjame detener a ese idiota para impresionar a la belleza. —El beso que dejó sobre sus nudillos le cosquilleó hacia el alma—. Quiero ser el príncipe que lo defienda. —Pero Eiji Okumura no necesita de esa cursilería cuando él era un caballero de armadura blanca.

—Ten cuidado. —Sin embargo, que lindo fue sentirse protegido por Ash Lynx.

—Te estaremos vigilando. —El balbucear del cantinero se perdió bajo la música. Que chico más molesto, eran obvias las intenciones que él tenía con el japonés. ¿Fidelidad? ¿Lealtad? Lo único que había ahí era obediencia ciega.

 _—Aslan es un nombre bonito. —_ Él presionó sus párpados al recordar esa voz—. _Cuando salgamos de aquí encuéntrame. —_ Que droga más peligrosa era ese muchacho _—. Búscame, Aslan…_

Que esperanza más pérdida.

—Ni siquiera lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza. —Su regaño se perdió en el camino hacia los problemas.

Frederick Arthur era un marginado. Que fastidio sería tener que lidiar con él. El intento de mafioso se hallaba en un rincón, sus ojos estaban repasando los cuadros, la malicia yacía incrustada en la danza del bar, la música le fue ajena, el humo fue su consuelo, él subió una de sus piernas al sillón de terciopelo. El juguetear entre sus yemas y el vaso lo puso nervioso. Arrogante y arisco, vengativo y malicioso. Él era su maldición.

—Arthur. —La sonrisa del nombrado le erizó la piel.

—Ash. —Él pandillero se dio vueltas en el sillón—. ¿No me quieres hacer compañía? Le pedí al cantinero que me trajera dos vasos de su mejor bebida. —El más joven obedeció.

La historia que ellos dos compartían era de rivalidades y tragedias, fue ese traidor quien lo vendió y lo empujó al borde de la muerte antes de que conociese a Eiji. Un salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad le permitió escapar. Como revancha él surgió de las cenizas y le cortó los nudillos en un combate limpio. El pandillero nunca más pudo sostener un arma con sus propias manos, eso le costó la admiración de Dino Golzine. Si antes el favoritismo de ese hombre era evidente, luego del incidente la preferencia fue una sátira. Que dolor era trabajar juntos en esto.

—¿Qué es lo pretendes armando un alboroto? —El más alto acomodó sus zapatos sobre la mesa—. ¿Viniste acá a vigilarme? —Él rio antes de destapar una botella. El alcohol chorreó desde las copas hasta el suelo.

—No seas tan egocéntrico. —El lince tomó una de ellas—. Golzine también me encomendó encargarme del clan Lee. —La amargura del licor se le impregnó a la garganta—. Mientras tú jugueteas en esa casa, yo debo encargarme de controlar el bar.

—¿Molestando a Sing? —La arrogancia con la que se dejó caer en el sillón hizo que la sangre le hirviese—. ¿Sabes? Es peligroso que expongas nuestra misión solo porque te humillaron cuando trataste de negociar. —Veneno escapó de su mueca. Saña burbujeó en ese azul.

—¿Qué me dices tú? Te la has pasado coqueteando con la prostituta de Yut-Lung Lee. —El ceño le quemó, sus garras se clavaron a su copa, el cristal crujió—. Te conozco, Ash. He visto la clase de cara que pones cuando lo miras. —Una grieta le destrozó el corazón.

—No me provoques… —La mandíbula se le inundó de óxido. El sabor de la sangre lo llamó—. No me haré responsable si te doy una paliza. —Arthur carcajeó.

—Bueno… —Él volvió a beber—. Supongo que si es una aventura de una sola noche estará bien mientras nadie te descubra en esa casa. —La altanería con la que el pandillero lo miró le revolvió las entrañas—. Si le pagas no creo que él se niegue. —La copa se rompió. La violencia con la que el lince lo tomó del cuello lo hizo retroceder.

—¡Te lo advertí! —Que placer más grande fue ver esa clase de expresión en Ash Lynx—. Deja a Eiji fuera de esto. —Tan sangrienta y quebrada.

—Es solo una puta costosa. —Con un puñetazo los labios se le rompieron.

—Repítelo una vez más y no me importará si el mismo Dino Golzine me viene a amenazar por golpear a su subordinado favorito, te haré pagar. —Arthur escupió la sangre antes de acariciarse el mentón. Así que el lince de Nueva York tenía un talón de Aquiles. Lo usaría a su favor.

—Está bien. —Él recogió una servilleta del suelo para limpiarse—. Es un tema sensible, lo entiendo, no tienes que ponerte así. —El narcisismo se volvió a hundir en el sillón—. Hazte un favor y vuélvete a sentar.

—Que no se te olvidé que tu objetivo es Shorter Wong. —Al más joven poco le importó que su palma se hubiese empapado de escarlata al haber roto su copa—. El interés del viejo está en ese sujeto, no en los que atienden el bar. —Algunos cristales seguían incrustado en su piel. Que doloroso era ese amor.

Qué triste no era ser correspondido.

—A esta hora ese idiota con cabeza de piña debe haber tenido un muy mal rato con mis hombres. —Arthur apoyó una de sus piernas sobre la otra—. Ellos lo debieron haber alterado bastante. —El sigilo con el que se movió fue digno de una hiena—. Tenemos que romperlo de raíz. —Que peligrosa era el hambre.

—Bien, pero no sigas causando alborotos por acá o tendré que reportárselo al viejo.

—Como sea. —El más alto chasqueó la lengua—. Tú concéntrate en distraer a Yut-Lung Lee, trata de alterarlo en su propio territorio para que no nos vea venir. —Los nudillos le crujieron cuando él se acercó a Ash—. Eres nuestro único contacto interno, no te atrevas a desperdiciar eso. —La presión contra la servilleta le abrió aún más la herida. La música lo regresó a la realidad.

—No lo haré. —El más joven se levantó del sillón—. Tú tampoco lo arruines.

Eiji Okumura era mucho más que un peón en ese tortuoso juego de manipulación, él era diferente, él era el pedazo de humanidad que le quedaba a Ash Lynx. No quería perderlo. No podía traicionarlos.

En medio de las luces, abriéndose paso entre mafias de renombre, la fiesta estalló. La mezcla de música electrónica, las baldosas pegoteadas con alcohol, las colillas de cigarrillos en los sillones, nada en el ambiente fue tan magnético como esos profundos ojos de eternidad. Que injusto. El japonés corrió para socorrerlo, escarlata aún escurría de su mano, algunos cristales seguían incrustados en su lamento, su rostro yacía demacrado.

¿Él lo seguiría mirando así cuando le dijese la verdad?

—¿Te duele mucho? —Él merecía a alguien mejor que Yut-Lung Lee—. Esta sangrando más de lo normal. —Él merecía a alguien mejor que el lince de Nueva York. El más bajo lo acomodó frente a la barra para comenzarle a sacar los pedazos de vidrio.

—Estoy bien. —Sing apoyó una caja de metal contra el mantel—. No es necesario que hagas esto. —Los restos de la copa fueron dejados sobre una servilleta.

—Claro que lo es. —Con vendas y tijeras él sanó sus heridas—. Quédate quieto, sería un problema si esto se llegase a infectar. ¿No se supone que eres el hombre más rudo de Nueva York? —El alcohol le hirvió cuando él lo acarició con el algodón.

—¡Duele! —Sing negó mientras trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo. Ash Lynx lo ponía nervio. Su presencia no le gustaba.

—Lo siento. —El moreno se apartó—. ¿Te dolió?

—Claro que sí. —La saña le tembló entre las cejas—. No sé tú pero yo tengo un cuerpo muy delicado. —El rubio no se lo diría, sin embargo, era divertido molestarlo—. Duele mucho si lo haces sin cuidado. —Él necesitaba rescatar al chico ingenuo que conoció. La frustración caló hacia el orgullo del más bajo.

—¿No dijiste que estabas bien? —El algodón se estrelló con fuerza sobre su herida. Que el rubio temblase por el tacto fue una dulce victoria—. Ah, ya no eres tan orgulloso ¿verdad?

—¿No me estabas atendiendo con dulzura? —Aunque la indignación lo hizo voltear él no dejó de curarlo—. Pobre de tu amante si lo atiendes así. —Sus mejillas fueron poseídas por el verano.

—Yue jamás se ha quejado de mis habilidades como enfermero. —Que él le sacase la lengua lo hizo reír.

—Debe estar asustado de que lo dejes peor con tu torpeza. —Ese gesto infantil le bastó para saber que su causa no era perdida.

¿Cómo él pudo olvidarlo? Cuando lo único que había hecho Ash Lynx fue pensar en él.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad, las bromas y los jugueteos entre ellos dos florecieron junto a la electricidad. Para Sing la imagen fue extraña, el lince de Nueva York era una figura imponente y aterradora, no tenía sentido que bajase su guardia cuando se trataba del japonés. Eran una combinación extraña. Y que aterradora fue la naturalidad con la que se acercaron. Aunque su trabajo era cuidar del moreno que alivio fue verlo carcajear de esa manera. El recuerdo de su sonrisa era casi ilusorio por culpa del clan Lee, él ya había olvidado la belleza que tenía el chico de las fotografías que amaba balbucear sobre pértigas y saltos. Qué triste. El mundo de la corrupción cambiaba a las personas.

Cuando la oscuridad cubrió hasta el más recóndito cristal del local y la última propina fue dejada, una Maybach Landaulet se estacionó afuera. El auto era la encarnación del lujo, las ventanas se encontraban polarizadas, los asientos de cuero eran impecables, el aroma a derroche era intoxicante. Lo único que quebró el equilibrio del cuadro fue el conductor. Shorter Wong lucía demacrado, sangre seca y hollín se hallaban impregnados a su ropa, sus lentes estaban rotos, su cabello olía a pólvora.

—Shorter. —El nombrado no reaccionó—. ¿Pasó algo hoy? —La ternura con la que Eiji lo llamó no lo sacó de su trance.

—¡Oye! —Fue Sing quien chasqueó los dedos desde el asiento del pasajero—. Luces distraído. —Las palmas del aludido se clavaron al manubrio, la mandíbula le rechinó, los dientes se le gastaron.

—Estoy bien. —Sin embargo, sus ojos se encontraban irritados—. Solo ha sido un día agotador. —La lentitud en sus palabras envolvió al vehículo de tensión.

—¿Seguro? —Bajo esos lentes solo habían mentiras.

—Sí. —La angustia con la que el japonés le dio la mano al rubio le quebró el corazón.

—¿No le crees? —El susurro de Ash fue discreto—. ¿Verdad? —La galantería de esa voz le erizó la cordura.

—No. —A pesar de su semblante Shorter Wong era un hombre transparente—. Pero él no parece querer hablar de ello. —Pudieron insistirle, sin embargo, ellos escogieron callarse e ignorar la verdad.

Segundo error.

Al llegar a la mansión del clan Lee fueron los hermanos mayores de la familia quienes los recibieron en el salón principal. La reunión que estaban teniendo era importante y necesitaban presumir a su más valiosa adquisición.

—¡Justo a tiempo! —Fue Hua quien tomó al japonés para acercarlo a Yut-Lung Lee—. Esta es la pareja de la que hemos estado hablando toda la velada. —La impotencia en el rostro del más joven fue impresionante—. ¿No se ven bien juntos? —El rubio se rompió el labio para contener la saña. Que los expusiesen como si fuesen pedazos de carne le resultó asqueroso.

—Ambos son unas bellezas. —Los demás hombres rieron desde los sillones—. Felicidades por su compromiso, pero si alguna vez quieren avivar las llamas de su matrimonio estoy seguro de que cualquiera de nosotros estará más que encantado de ofrecerse como voluntario. —La cólera con la que el azabache escondió a Eiji detrás de él paralizó al lince.

—¿Por qué no se quedan a hablar un poco más con nosotros? —Yut-Lung Lee no permitió que nadie tocase a su amante.

—Eiji tiene que ayudarme con lo del bar. —Aunque él sonrió el odio fue escupido en cada maldita palabra. Este mundo era una mierda—. Lo lamento caballeros. —La presión que Hua ejerció sobre su hombro le pudo haber roto un hueso.

—Pero ellos quieren beber, Yut-Lung. —Que su hermano lo vendiese a él como una prostituta estaba bien, sin embargo, no dejaría que su pareja viviese lo mismo. No. No. No. Por favor no.

—Si tanta sed tienen yo me quedaré. —Fue Shorter quien tomó el control—. Espero que mi compañía sea suficiente. —Aun demacrado él sonrió y destapó una botella de champaña. Nadie se opuso. Nadie dijo nada.

El telón se cerró para ese grupo.

—Ash, quiero que te quedes. —El nombrado no pudo disimular su sorpresa al haber sido llamado por el heredero del clan—. Hay asuntos que me gustaría tratar contigo. —El rubio asintió—. Eiji, nosotros también debemos hablar. —La ternura con la que Yut-Lung Lee besó la frente de su amante fue destructiva—. Espérame en nuestra habitación.

—No trabajes mucho. —La caricia del moreno lo revitalizó—. Ni seas tan duro con Ash, él lo hizo bien hoy. —Tras musitar aquello el moreno se esfumó hacia el segundo piso.

El lince de Nueva York no se pudo concentrar al recordar el beso que presenció. Que doloroso era estar enamorado de la libertad. Tratando de colocarse su mejor máscara él se recompuso. Las campanas del reloj anunciaron la tarde, los murmullos fueron tensión para el otro lado del cuarto, la risa de Shorter Wong solo lo ancló contra la culpa. Y era difícil tener que pretender y cargar con tanto. Era cruel que el mundo se le viniese tan encima.

—Muy bien. —Pero el show debía continuar—. ¿Qué asuntos querías tratar conmigo? —El azabache suspiró. Cuando él se abrió dos botones de su vestido, púrpura fue lo que adornó su piel.

—En realidad te quería pedir un favor. —La saña los electrizó en una mirada—. Como ya te debes haber dado cuenta mis hermanos quieren hundir a Eiji conmigo. —La tos que escapó de su garganta fue seca y violenta—. Ellos usaran cualquier oportunidad que tengan para hacerle daño, les gusta joderme. —Cuando él se limpió la boca un rastro escarlata le pendió de los labios.

—¿Estas bien? —El más bajo rio al vislumbrar la sangre.

—Es lo normal. —Qué triste fue la sinceridad que le entregó la luna—. También se infiltraron rumores de nuestro compromiso hacia el bajo mundo. —El de ojos verdes se encogió.

—Es lo lógico luego de tan inmensa fiesta.

—Ash. —La mano del más joven se posó sobre su hombro—. Aunque ya le pedí a Shorter y a Sing que lo cuiden, necesito a otro hombre para estar más tranquilo. —La incertidumbre parpadeó—. Cuida a Eiji cuando yo no pueda. —Que romance más irónico. Porque ellos se perseguían estaban fracasando.

—¿Me lo estas confiando aunque solo he trabajado para ti algunas semanas? —La mueca del más bajo lo hizo reír.

—Golzine me entregó sus propias garantías, además pareces agradarle a Eiji. —Yut-Lung Lee chasqueó la lengua—. Aunque no entiendo por qué le gustas, él suele tener mejor criterio con sus amistades. —El filo de esa lengua lo cortó—. Sin ofender, pero solo eres un pandillero jugando a la mafia.

—Puedes confiarme el trabajo. —Antes de que el azabache pudiese responder la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir.

—Yut. —Shorter lucía mareado—. Las cosas se están poniendo tensas acá adentro. ¿Una ayuda? No puedo manejarlos solo. —El nombrado suspiró, los botones se volvieron a atar, la sangre fue dejada de lado. La máscara se le incrustó. 

—Seguro.

Acá iba otra vez.

Y aunque Ash Lynx sintió pena por la desgracia de tan fatídica belleza, él aprovecharía la oportunidad para alcanzar la libertad.

Como si fuese el otro extremo de ese imán él siguió los pasos del japonés. La última puerta del pasillo, que cliché. La habitación se hallaba bañada por la oscuridad, las estrellas fulguraron a través de las cortinas de seda, una inmensa cama de plumas yacía bajo un candelabro. Él sonrió. Eiji se encontraba de espaldas vislumbrando la ventana.

Tan hermoso.

El corazón del rubio explotó cuando el más bajo se comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, la respiración le pesó sin que pudiese dejar de contemplar el camino que la seducción trazó sobre tan deliciosa silueta. La corbata cayó hacia el piso. Las manos del moreno se deslizaron desde su cuello hacia su pecho, los zapatos fueron dejados de lado, la brisa le revolvió los cabellos. Que belleza más sublime.

—Wow. —Mierda. Ash se mordió la boca. Los movimientos del moreno se congelaron por culpa de esa exclamación.

—¿Yue? —Como si el cuerpo del rubio complotase en su contra, un impulso lo empujó hacia la habitación—. ¿Ash? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Perdón. —El rostro le ardió en un vergonzoso balbuceo—. Me perdí mientras buscaba el baño ¿no es acá? —Que desperdició de sus 200 puntos de CI. El moreno alzó una ceja, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su vientre.

Damas y caballeros: El lince de Nueva York.

—Ya usaste esa excusa con Shorter. —La risa del más joven fue tartamuda. Había algo en ese chico que lo enloquecía—. ¿Por qué no mejor me dices la verdad? —El descaro que esos jades tuvieron para recorrerlo le erizó la piel. El alma se le quebró al vislumbrar púrpura bajo la camisa.

—¿Estas bien? —Aunque sabía que él estaba arriesgando toda una organización él no se pudo contener. Acabar sosteniendo a Eiji entre sus brazos fue inevitable.

—Esto no te incumbe. —Por más que el japonés tratase de cerrar su camisa el contrario no se lo permitió. La prenda cayó hacia el suelo. La verdad fue descubierta.

—Eiji… —Violentas y dolorosas marcas estaban manchando su libertad. A pesar de estar maquilladas él las pudo ver—. ¿Qué es esto? —Las caricias del rubio retiraron los cosméticos.

—No las mires, me dan vergüenza. —La fragilidad con la que él se trató de cubrir le rompió el corazón—. No le digas a Yue, por favor. —Aunque lo tenía entre sus brazos él temió que se esfumase. La desdicha dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés se le incrustó en la garganta.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —La suavidad con la que él le acomodó la noche detrás de la oreja lo hizo querer confiar.

Él llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de disimular. Era agotador. Realmente lo sobrepasaba tener que llenar los zapatos de la mafia cuando él solo era un chico con una cámara de fotografía, él se aferró a su anillo de compromiso, no quería fallarle a Yut-Lung Lee, él había jurado que lo protegería, él se estaba desviviendo para mantenerse fuerte en esa masacre, sin embargo, necesitaba que alguien lo zurciera, porque de tanto recoger los pedazos de los demás él se había quedado vacío. Y que lindo fue sentir la ternura en los ojos de Ash.

—Es lo normal en esta clase de mundo, todos salen heridos, ya viste a Shorter en el auto. —Las espinas lo cubrieron, el silencio se deslizó contra la luna, la neblina tembló.

—¿Por qué no quieres que le cuente a Yut-Lung Lee? —La timidez con la que Eiji lo miró le robó los latidos. Que violencia más destructiva fueron esas pulsaciones.

—Él no me puede ver como alguien débil. —El amanecer acunó su mentón—. Él puede ser sobreprotector cuando se trata de mí, soy su mano derecha, yo lo debo proteger, no al revés, no quiero volver a ese punto en nuestra relación. —Esa expresión…

—¿No necesitas que alguien cuide de ti también? —Tan ilusa, profunda y esperanzada—. ¿Qué tal si dejas de jugar al caballero de armadura blanca y te permites ser débil? —Lo engatusó.

—El problema es que soy débil y no lo puedo disimular. —Las manos del rubio acariciaron sus heridas, la camisa fue pateada lejos en esa habitación—. El problema es que no encajó acá.

—¿Por estas? —El moreno asintió.

—Ni siquiera me puedo ver al espejo sin recordar cómo me las hice, es horrible, sé que debería estar acostumbrado, pero… —Sus palabras se atragantaron frente al subversivo comportamiento de su acompañante—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Las mejillas le calcinaron cuando el más joven se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

—Tú crees que tus heridas te hacen débil. —La prenda cayó hacia el suelo—. Pero son esas experiencias las que te hacen fuerte. —La imagen fue cruel. Los labios le temblaron al vislumbrar la masacre que él tenía incrustada, las marcas eran tenues, apenas visibles, sin embargo, ahí estaban.

—Debió ser doloroso para ti. —Que ridícula fue esa respuesta para Ash Lynx. Él era quien lo estaba tratando de hacer sentir mejor.

¿Por qué Eiji lo estaba consolando?

—Lo que trato de decirte es que estas bien. —Las orbes se le cristalizaron, la luz borró la humillación, la vergüenza fue dejada de lado. Él necesitaba tanto esas palabras. Aunque amaba a Yut-Lung Lee él nunca se las había regalado—. Estas bien ahora y estabas bien cuando eras solo un torpe japonés que amaba la fotografía. —Que injusto era que el rubio conociese esa parte suya.

—¿No me vas a decir cómo nos conocimos? —El más alto negó.

—Quiero que lo recuerdes tú. —El moreno suspiró antes de sentarse sobre la cama, el colchón crujió cuando el lince hizo lo mismo.

—Los hermanos de Yue me odian ¿sabes? Me han hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué acá. —La fuerza con la que él se aferró a esos moretones fue el ancla hacia la verdad.

—¿Ellos te hicieron eso?

—Sí. —Que liberador fue admitirlo en voz alta—. Ellos pensaron que él me dejaría de amar si ya no era bonito.

—¿Es broma? —La indignación en las palabras de Ash le causó cosquillas—. Eres realmente hermoso. —La noche le pintó las mejillas. Las estrellas lo llenaron de olvido.

—De verdad ya no sé qué esperar contigo—Esa sonrisa lo dejó atontado—. Gracias por escucharme, me da algo de pena, se supone que te debo guiar en esta mafia, no mostrarte un desastre.

—Eres un desastre muy lindo. —Él rodó los ojos. La tensión fue electricidad entre ellos dos, la pasión los embriagó con una caricia—. Eiji…

—¿Si? —La esencia de Ash Lynx lo intoxicó.

—¿Por qué estas con él? —La eternidad atrapada en esos jades le quebró la razón—. Cuando deberías estar conmigo.

Que aterrador fue perderse en semejante amanecer. Brillante, inspirador, hermoso y aún así tan solitario.

—Lamento no recordarte. —La caricia que él le dio envenenó sus sentidos—. Pero podrías darme una pista… —Su libertad era tan reconfortante. Que chico más lindo. Que recuerdo más amargo.

—Sigues siendo dulce. —Cuando la distancia entre ellos dos se esfumó el moreno lo supo.

—Deberías irte. —No habría vuelta atrás si él daba ese paso.

—Lo sé. —Así que no lo daría.

Con la noche como testigo y las estrellas como jurado Ash Lynx lo amó, a la distancia, sin poder ofrecerle más que susurros o consuelos, entre las raíces de lo prohibido y el abandono de unas largas y coquetas pestañas, él lo amó más que a su misma vida, sin embargo, bajo la sombra de la luna su memoria se profesó como una mera ilusión.

Este tango sería para tres.

Y él estaba listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y más cosas turbias saldrán. Pero sí, acá pasan cosas raras.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer!
> 
> Nos vemos el otro fin de semana. Se me cuidan.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Estoy subiendo esto a una hora decente porque se me atrasó la actualización un día y estoy muerta por hoy.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Perecer bajo los sensuales pasos del tango es como agonizar en la inocencia del primer amor.

Al comienzo lo que atrae es el deseo, de voz aterciopelada, mirada enigmática, silueta coqueta y labios sedosos, que inicio más tentador. Luego viene la pasión, las emociones hierven mientras lo destruyen todo a su paso, la cordura se pierde, los sentidos se intoxican, es adictivo, lascivo y obsceno. Después llegan las sospechas, que venenoso es el anhelo de posesión.

 _—Yut. —_ Celos. Ira. Traición.

Adicción.

Con el corazón revestido en llamas y goteando endivia no puede haber confianza. Sin confianza no hay amor.

 _—Eiji es quien te tiene de esa manera… —_ Celos _—. ¿Verdad? —_ ¡Sí! Celos.

 _—¿Por qué te interesa? —_ Son capaces de sacar de quicio hasta al hombre más firme y cruel _—. Tú fuiste quien inició con esto, Shorter._

Lo enloquecieron a él.

Él negó antes de acariciarse el entrecejo, la garganta le estaba temblando con un infernal traqueteo mientras el sabor de la culpa se le terminaba de incrustar entre los dientes. Si él hubiese sabido que la presencia de Eiji Okumura le hubiese costado tanto jamás habría empujado a Yut-Lung Lee a su lado. Él fue tonto, joven e ingenuo, él subestimó el encanto del japonés y la soledad de la fatalidad. ¿Y ahora? Lamentarse era todo lo que podía. Lo había perdido y ellos se iban a casar.

—Una mierda.

Sus ojos se enfocaron bajo los reflectores del jardín, un irrefrenable impulso de envidia lo guio hacia el invernadero. Aunque el clan Lee había construido aquel lugar para camuflar la ilegalidad de sus contratos, el paisaje era la misma definición de lo sublime. Bajo la luz de la luna, atrapado entre los matorrales, él pudo visualizar un cuerpo delgado, sus hombros se hallaban encogidos sobre el barandal que yacía frente al lago, su mirada lucía tan cansada como melancólica, las estrellas se posaron sobre esos largos y lacios cabellos de obscuridad para perder ante la belleza que representaba el encono. Él era fuego y veneno.

—Yut. —El cansancio fue quien lo miró cuando pronunció su nombre—. Tienes el mal hábito de esconderte acá cuando quieres evitar a tus hermanos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Shorter acomodó su espalda contra el barandal de madera—. Pensé que estabas en una reunión con Hua. —Por más maquillaje que él usara los moretones eran imposibles de disimular. Si Yut-Lung Lee era una rosa repleta de vitalidad.

—Lo estaba. —¿Por qué lo sentía marchitarse entre sus brazos?—. Pero Ash me dijo que estabas actuando extraño. —La atención del azabache se perdió en el reflejo de la luna contra el lago tras chasquear la lengua.

—Ese idiota es un entrometido. —Sus palmas apretaron el soporte del puente—. Él no me termina de agradar, no tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en mis asuntos de esa manera. —Si algo fastidiaba al joven heredero eran los oportunistas y el lince de Nueva York parecía ser todo un experto en ese arte.

—A mí tampoco me convence. —La lentitud con la que Shorter sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos retumbó en el aire—. Pero Dino Golzine nos dio buenas garantías acerca de él, así que tampoco podemos desconfiar, no sería noble hacerlo. —El azabache le arrebató un cigarrillo para luego sacar un encendedor de su bolsillo.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo, Shorter. Haz uso de la reputación que tienes como el terror de Chinatown y no te dejes aplastar. —Una profunda calada se fundió con la coquetería—. No le digas a Eiji pero estoy investigando a ese rubio bueno para nada.

—No sabía que fumabas… —Que hechizante fue la sonrisa que Yut-Lung Lee le regaló.

—Debo tener alguna distracción para soportar todo esto. —La sensualidad con la que se acercó para prender el cigarrillo del moreno lo congeló.

—¿Por qué no quieres que se lo diga a Eiji? —Otra calada fue arrojada al aire junto a un suspiro.

—Ya lo conoces, él es demasiado bueno para este mundo, he visto la manera en que esos dos se han comenzado a llevar. —El ceño se le tensó bajo las fotografías de la remembranza—. Él no ha sido capaz de tener un amigo normal desde que lo recluté, quiero que tenga eso con ese idiota, se lo debo. —La brutalidad con la que el más alto se permitió caer sobre el barandal le dejó marca en el alma.

—Eres tan vulnerable cuando se trata de Eiji. —La intensidad con la que el moreno lo contempló lo hizo soltar el cigarrillo—. Eso es algo lindo viniendo de ti. —Las mejillas se le tiñeron de escarlata ante semejante coquetería—. Nunca me trataste de esa manera a mí, Yut.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? —Aunque él trató fue imposible apartar de su lado a Shorter Wong—. Detesto ese mal hábito que tienes de decir todo lo que piensas, quizás de tanto teñirte el cabello el decolorante te mató las neuronas. —El humo se apagó cuando cayó hacia el lago.

—¿Por qué siempre evitas el tema? —La ternura con la que el moreno le acomodó el cabello fue un estrago para su corazón—. Un primer amor es algo precioso, no deberías despreciarlo de esa manera. —El cuerpo del azabache se relajó entre esos fornidos brazos—. No es correcto hacerlo.

—No, pero he elegido a alguien más y lo nuestro no fue más que una aventura. —Aquellas delicadas y temblorosas manos se convirtieron en nudos contra su camisa—. Shorter, ya hemos hablado tantas veces del tema, esto me tiene un poco agotado, solo déjame ir.

—No puedo hacer eso, Yut. —El candor con el que se fundieron sus alientos pereció en la noche—. Soy tu mano derecha, a pesar de todo prometí estar siempre a tu lado, no puedo renunciar a esto.

—Pero yo ya le pedí matrimonio a Eiji. —El óxido danzó entre la culpa y el deseo—. Soy feliz a su lado, hemos trabajado tan duro para mantener esta relación, no puedo arriesgarlo solo porque de repente quieres regresar a nuestras viejas andanzas.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas que quiero? —El dolor se ocultó bajo unos gruesos y viejos lentes de sol—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres fingir? —Aunque Shorter Wong y Eiji Okumura entraron al mismo tiempo a la mafia de los Lee, el moreno ya conocía al heredero desde mucho antes.

—No quiero seguir escuchando.

—Todos los que están en este lugar te deben algo, no están a tu lado porque les importes en realidad. —El filo en esas palabras le desgarró la garganta—. Él tampoco es la excepción. —Las palmas del más bajo se empaparon de nervios y desolación cuando enfrentó la verdad.

—Nosotros estamos enamorados. —La fragilidad con la que murmuró eso le quebró el corazón—. Nosotros tenemos un futuro armado, una familia planificada, podemos mantener a flote esta mafia para convertirla en algo grande e imponente, nosotros… —La realidad lo golpeó. ¿Podían? ¿Realmente podían hacer eso? Él estaba muriendo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

¿Cómo alcanzar el futuro cuando el cielo parecía estarse derrumbando encima de él?

—¿Yut? —Guardar un secreto tan terrible lo terminaría de destruir, él lo sabía.

—No es nada. —Sin embargo, mientras pudiese pasar el correr del reloj junto a su amado japonés ya no importaba.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Shorter ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo cuando musitó aquello—. Quiero que me dejes de importar Yut, pero por alguna razón no puedo y me sigo aferrando a ti. —El aroma a sangre y pólvora opacó el dulzor del primer amor—. Deja de jugar con nosotros dos. —Tan seductor.

—Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. —La terquedad con la que Yut-Lung Lee se dio vueltas construyó un muro entre ellos—. Y por si no lo recuerdas, tú fuiste quien terminó nuestra relación, no tienes derecho a arrepentirte ahora. —Los cabellos se le revolvieron bajo una brisa nocturna.

—Lo sé. —Una oda hacia la nostalgia retumbó entre las olas del lago—. ¿Tan importante es él para que pongas así tu vida en riesgo?

—Lo es. —Él no vaciló—. Sino me quieres creer es tu problema Shorter, pero así como tú avanzaste a tu manera yo acabé enamorado de Eiji. —Que doloroso fue vislumbrar semejante pasión dentro de tan resplandecientes ojos.

—Lamento que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros dos. —Ni siquiera fue su culpa, sin embargo, Yut-Lung Lee escuchaba solo lo que quería saber.

—Deberíamos regresar adentro.

Aunque fue su elección personal venderle su alma al clan Lee, él conoció a lo fatídico de la belleza en sus días de juventud y sus recuerdos de ensueño, fue imposible no caer enamorado por Yut-Lung Lee, el chico era tan frágil como hermoso, la atracción fue instantánea, el candor peligroso, él pensaba que eran la pareja perfecta para perderse en ese tango, no obstante, los hermanos del azabache se opusieron a esa relación y lo amenazaron. Shorter era apenas un novato cuando eso pasó, él no supo sobreponerse, él sintió terror de confesar la verdad y cuando más lo necesitaba su amado, él lo abandonó. Él entendía que lo aborreciera, se lo merecía, sin embargo, ese fue el motivo por el que regresó a su lado.

Donde hubo fuego quedaban cenizas ¿no? Qué triste era verlas apagarse.

Él creyó que Eiji Okumura sería una buena influencia para tan hosco carácter y venenosa personalidad, él nunca esperó que esos dos se terminasen enamorando. Y fue doloroso, fue realmente cruel tener que pretender mientras su amor se quebraba entre sus manos. Él estaba listo para darle su incondicionalidad a Yut-Lung Lee, no obstante, su amado ya se la había regalado a alguien más. El alma se le fue. Se le fue el corazón. Y él ya no tenía ganas de vivir, porque no podía convencerlo para que no se vendiese.

_—No me amas de verdad si me pides cambiar._

Ay…Yut-Lung Lee jamás entendería que a veces eso era lo necesario. Que lástima que ni siquiera tuviese el valor para intentar.

El azabache no miró hacia atrás cuando regresó a su hogar, lo único más eterno que esas escaleras de marfil era el tiempo que debía separarse de su amante por culpa de los trámites, estarse convirtiendo en la cabeza de esa mafia era agotador y él necesitaba recargar. Una sonrisa se trazó sobre sus labios cuando vislumbró a un pequeño bulto entre las sábanas, como si fuese una invitación él se despojó de sus prendas para recostarse a su lado. Que lindo era el rostro de Eiji Okumura mientras dormía. Si la belleza fuese un pecado su girasol estaría condenado.

—Yue. —Una sonrisa nerviosa nació entre sus pómulos cuando su novio se acurrucó encima de su pecho—. Llegaste más tarde que de costumbre.

—Lo lamento, Eiji. —Con un beso en la frente él lo despertó—. Tuve que hacerlo, mis hermanos se están esforzando para hacerme la vida imposible. —Cuando sus labios recorrieron la obscenidad de su amante el ceño se le tensó—. ¿Por qué apestas a vago? —La perplejidad que opacó el encanto de esas facciones no aplacó su molestia.

—Debe ser el perfume que usa Ash. —Sus ojos lo atraparon entre los rayos del anochecer—. Él estaba molestando a Sing con el aroma y se le fue de las manos. —El dominio con el que Yut-Lung Lee tomó las caderas del moreno para acomodarlo sobre su regazo fue una oda hacia la tentación.

—Tú y ese sujeto parecen estarse llevando muy bien. —Sus labios devoraron los del japonés, el dulzor los intoxicó junto al hambre—. Me gusta que hagas amigos, pero me pondré celoso si son tan cercanos. —Que injusta fue la belleza con la que Eiji Okumura sonrió. Él nunca tenía oportunidad cuando se trataba de tan meliflua expresión.

—Mañana quiero enseñarle cosas más importantes a Ash. —Por más que Yut-Lung Lee trató de ocultarlo la saña salió a flote en una mueca constipada—. Creo que él está listo para aprender. —Sus piernas se enredaron bajo las sábanas, el colchón crujió cuando sus yemas delinearon la erótica curva de la libertad.

—Es curioso que lo menciones. —Su flequillo rozó esas largas pestañas—. Porque invitaré a Dino Golzine a discutir un par de asuntos acerca de su propuesta. —Él estaba cerca.

—¿Entonces? —Demasiado cerca. La sensualidad con la que le acarició el trasero lo hizo jadear.

—Es perfecto que le quieras enseñar más. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el candor de la pasión—. Cariño, eres brillante, no sé qué haría sin ti. —El japonés tomó las mejillas del azabache entre sus manos, la agonía con la que lo miró fue una danza de pasión.

—Yue… —La adicción los consumió—. ¿Tú me amas?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Que impropia fue la ternura con la que Yut-Lung Lee tomó esa mano para besar el anillo de compromiso—. ¿No te lo he demostrado lo suficiente? —Escarlata tiñó los acordes del fervor—. ¿Cuántos años más debemos pasar juntos para que lo creas? —El silencio fue incómodo, las mentiras fueron temblorosas.

—No es eso… —Las manos del moreno se dedicaron a delinear la clavícula de su amante, aunque ambos estaban desnudos en esa cama una pared parecía interrumpir el tacto—. Me refiero a si me amas a mí o a la fachada que uso para estar en la mafia. —Con una risa traviesa el más joven se dejó caer contra el pecho de su amante.

—Eiji, son la misma persona. —La suavidad con la que el aludido lo mimó fue intoxicante—. Solo es la ropa la que te cambias, en el fondo sigues siendo ese torpe japonés que adora la fotografía. —Sus dedos temblaron cuando él escuchó aquello.

Si él estaba siendo sincero.

—¿De verdad? —¿Por qué no lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras se lo decía?

—De verdad.

En un camino de besos, tactos ardientes y sonidos lujuriosos bajo las sábanas, ellos se perdieron entre curvas sensuales y estocadas lujuriosas, la inseguridad fue cubierta por mordidas y chupones, las mentiras fueron escondidas bajo jadeos y lágrimas, el carnaval en el que danzaron fue un derroche de obscenidad. Ellos se amaron hasta que se convirtieron en prisioneros del amanecer. Yut-Lung Lee fue el primero en despertar, si algo alegraba sus mañanas era abrir los ojos y poder escuchar contra su oreja los latidos del japonés, el recelo lo hizo aferrarse a la cintura de su amante, la codicia lo forzó a aspirar la fragancia de su piel, una sonrisa orgullosa se posó sobre sus labios al haber opacado la pestilencia del lince de Nueva York con su propia esencia. Semen aún escurría entre sus muslos y alrededor de su vientre. Sus dedos juguetearon en torno al cuello del moreno, que belleza fue la marca que él le hizo. El azabache no lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo, no sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba enamorado.

Shorter fue quien los interrumpió. El más joven se trató de dar fuerza para iniciar otro fatídico y tortuoso ciclo. Él se vistió con su mejor vestido para impresionar a los viejos que habían invitado sus hermanos a hablar, que asqueroso era que lo vendiesen como una prostituta cuando él era la futura cabeza del clan. Bien, si tenía que rebajarse a lamer suelas por ahora lo haría. Solo debía esperar hasta el matrimonio para arrojar sus cartas y llevarlos a la ruina. ¿Querían subestimarlo? ¿Querían apartarlo de su novio? Este era su juego final.

—Yut. —La amargura con la que Sing le extendió los resultados de su investigación encubierta lo hizo envejecer. Él exhaló preocupación frente a esos datos.

—Entonces es verdad. —La saña con la que apretó la carpeta la rompió—. Los de la mafia del sur están creciendo, no era solamente un rumor. —Sus hermanos no debían enterarse de eso o lo castigarían.

—Lo lamento. —El más joven se dejó caer sobre la mesa—. Ellos te van a citar a una reunión en su hotel para discutir sus nuevos términos. —La boca se le inundó de putrefacción, el estómago le pesó, el alma le punzó. No podía decírselo a Eiji cuando ya conocía el final de esa negociación. Todos eran unos cerdos en esa ciudad.

—Ya veo. —¿Qué más podía hacer cuando todos se empeñaban en tratarlo como una prostituta?

—Shorter y yo nos podemos encargar. —La mandíbula se le cayó frente a tan imprudente declaración—. Esto no está bien, ver cómo tú te estas sacrificando para conseguir los contratos no es algo que puedo permitir cuando eres mi jefe. Dejamos ir a nosotros dos. —El temor fue disimulado en un trepidar de cejas.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieran, pero…

—¿No confías en nosotros? —La atención de Yut-Lung Lee regresó a la carpeta. Las cifras con las que esos maniáticos habían subido eran peligrosas.

—No es eso. —La misión era riesgosa, él lo sabía. La petulancia con la que Sing alzó una ceja lo forzó a inventar una excusa sobre la marcha—. Pienso que debería mandar a alguien con menos rango, ya sabes, le serviría de entrenamiento. —Ni siquiera él se tragó semejante estupidez.

—No te preocupes, Yut. —La lealtad con la que él posó su mano sobre el hombro de la fragilidad lo enterneció—. Nosotros nos cuidaremos las espaldas, somos un buen equipo. —El azabache lo sabía. La combinación entre esos chinos era tan mortífera como ridícula.

—Gracias. —Porque él estaba tratando de dejar los hábitos sucios de su vida él aceptó. Eiji Okumura merecía un romance donde hubiese plena fidelidad.

—Joven Lee, sus invitados ya llegaron. —La voz del guardia de seguridad lo hizo reaccionar. Con un gesto él se despidió de Sing para encaminarse hacia las imponentes puertas de la mansión—. También ha llegado Dino Golzine antes de lo previsto. —El más joven rodó los ojos. Que hombre más insoportable, era patética su sed por atención.

—Buen trabajo. —Con un toque de hombro él apartó al muchacho—. De ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo.

Dino Golzine lo estaba esperando junto a una macabra sonrisa en el centro del salón, el azabache tuvo que comprar tiempo y paciencia con una botella de licor para pedirle que lo esperase mientras él se encargaba de otros negocios. Los hombres que habían llegado a esa reunión le garantizarían protección contra los sectores del bajo mundo. La charla fue tediosa y eterna, la atmósfera fue más asfixiante que las corbatas de esos sujetos. Que juego más agotador. El poder y el control deberían poder comprarse con algo más que billetes, que aburrido era así.

—Joven Yut-Lung Lee. —El líder de aquella disputa cruzó una de sus piernas sobre el sofá de la sala—. Como comprenderá a nosotros nos encantaría cerrar el trato con su clan, pero mientras no nos explique quien va a representarnos no lo podemos ayudar. —La petulancia con la que se inclinó sobre sus cojines de terciopelo hizo que la sangre le hirviera. Claro que actuaban como si fuesen una maldita manada de hienas hambrientas.

—¿Quieren conocer a quien los va a representar? —El hombre de cabello platinado asintió.

—Es nuestra única condición.

—¡Eiji! —El silencio reinó en la habitación para que el eco de unos elegantes zapatos de cuero fuese la melodía que predominara en el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted? —Siempre era encantador verlo fingir formalidades cuando estaban trabajando. Ese hombre lo sabía provocar con semejante cara de inocencia. Él era la muñeca más hermosa del lugar.

—Acércate. —Cada mirada masculina se enfocó en la pareja—. Estos hombres están preguntando por ti, muestrales de lo que eres capaz.

—Pero… —El mafioso que parecía militar se levantó del sillón—. No quiero faltarle el respeto a su clan, sin embargo, él luce como una dama de compañía costosa. —El moreno le apretó el hombro a Yut-Lung Lee antes de que pudiese estamparle un puñetazo a su invitado.

—No te alteres. —Su aliento lo embelesó—. ¿Eso es lo que usted cree de mí? —La lentitud con la que se pintó esa sonrisa fue pura seducción—. Bien, déjeme demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. —El hombre se volvió a dejar caer sobre el sillón—. Yo resolveré los asuntos de esta negociación joven Yut-Lung. —El aludido suspiro completamente embriagado.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto. —Con un aterciopelado movimiento de cuello él le dio la espalda—. Vaya a resolver los asuntos con Dino Golzine antes de que se aburra. —Con un asentimiento y con decenas de mariposas dentro del vientre él se encaminó hacia el salón.

El buen humor se le esfumó cuando encontró a Dino Golzine invitándole una copa de vino a Shorter Wong. Que imagen más asquerosa. El corazón le pesó al haberlo metido en ese problema, sus entrañas se convirtieron en nudos, las uñas se le incrustaron adentro de sus palmas. Con un caminar firme él se dispuso a defender a su mano derecha, sin embargo, la carcajada del moreno lo paralizó.

—¿De verdad cree que me puede comprar? —El de mohicano se quitó los lentes de sol antes de negar—. Tengo que admitirlo, sus ofertas no han sido malas pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Eres difícil. —El enfado en el rostro de Dino Golzine se manifestó como arrugas y venas—. Me agradan los desafíos, no me importa. —La sonrisa de Shorter fue tan incómoda como falsa—. ¿Qué tanto tendré que insistir para que me tomes enserio?

—Debería dejar de intentarlo. —La confianza con la que ese sujeto agarró la muñeca del moreno desató su ira.

—Tienes una hermana mayor ¿no es así? —Que espeluznante fue la risa que él arrojó—. Deberías considerar mis palabras si te interesa el bien de tu familia.

—¿Qué es esto? —El único que se sorprendió con la llegada de Yut-Lung Lee fue el más alto—. Parecen bastante entretenidos hablando a mis espaldas. —¿Pero quién diablos se creía que era? Este era su nido de víboras, él no podía venir y tomar como si tuviese alguna clase de derecho.

—Nada importante. —El cinismo con el que Dino Golzine revolvió su copa lo hizo querer vomitar.

—Es importante si pone en riesgo nuestra organización. —Shorter no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Nadie me va a contar? —El silencio fue atronador.

—No fue nada, Yut. —Sin embargo, entre las palmas del moreno había un papel con un número escrito.

Que despiadada podía ser la traición.

Con un gesto él le pidió a su subordinado que se retirara. La saña con la que observó a Dino Golzine le causó gracia, la tensión en su ceño solo le hizo saber que su plan marchaba a la perfección. Ese hombre era peligroso, él sabía que era estúpido involucrarse con él, sin embargo, necesitaba apoyo para acabar con sus hermanos y él fue su mejor oferta. Estando a solas las máscaras se redujeron de tres a dos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con Shorter? —Sus labios no se despegaron de la copa al esbozar una sonrisa—. Él es mi mano derecha, no puedes interrogarlo así sin mi permiso.

—El terror de Chinatown es bastante interesante. —Dino Golzine se relajó contra un gran pilar de mármol—. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo a un nivel más personal.

—¿Así le llamas a las amenazas? ¿Nivel personal? —Él no se inmutó—. ¿Por qué él? —Aunque no era pertinente enseñar debilidad ni todo el maquillaje del mundo pudo camuflar semejante desesperación.

—Pienso que él sería una buena adición para mi equipo. —Dino Golzine le extendió una de sus tarjetas hasta meterla en su bolsillo—. Deberías considerar venderme a ese muchacho para mi propia colección. —Celos, ira, traición —. Lo podría entrenar muy bien, además es lo justo luego de que te diese a Ash.

Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor no se puede confiar, sin confianza no hay amor.

—Él es como mi familia. —Los celos—. Yo no vendo a los hombres que me juraron su lealtad. —¡Sí! Los celos.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Lo volverán loco.

Las horas fueron infinitas dentro de esa reunión, él odiaba que lo subestimasen de esa manera, era tan triste la naturalidad con la que se acostumbró a que lo tratasen como el adorno de Yut-Lung Lee. Él sabía que no era tan fuerte, inteligente o hermoso como su novio, sin embargo, lo intentaba. Él necesitaba salvarlo de las garras del destino, que impotencia era no poder hacer más que mirar cuando sus hermanos abusaban de él. Sus párpados hicieron presión bajo la noche, luego de cerrar el contrato que le encomendaron él huyó hacia los jardines de la mansión, el rocío había empapado su camisa, la aspereza del pasto jugueteó contra su nuca, el gélido de las estrellas lo embelesó. ¿Cómo se encontrarían sus padres? ¿Aún pensarían en él? Aunque no recordaba sus caras los lamentaba a diario.

Pero él lo amaba ¿verdad?

Él estaba tan enamorado que no le importaba si se destruía en el proceso.

—Te ves mucho más lindo cuando sonríes ¿no te lo dije? —La presencia de Ash Lynx se había vuelto tan reconfortante como natural.

—¿No estabas entrenando con Shorter? —El lince de Nueva York tenía un talento impresionante para encontrarlo en su miseria. Sus hombros se relajaron cuando él se dejó caer a su lado, la brisa desordenó sus cabellos.

—El alumno superó al maestro, él no pudo contra mi talento innato. —La altanería con la que el moreno alzó una ceja lo hizo suspirar.

—¿De verdad? —Que él le acomodase un cabello detrás de la oreja lo puso nervioso. El magnetismo del tacto fue una encrucijada.

—Sino me crees puedes pelear conmigo y comprobar mis habilidades. —La risa del japonés jugueteó con los latidos de su corazón. Maldición, debería haber un límite para estar tan enamorado, era impresionante como cada día él se encantaba más con Eiji Okumura.

—¿Qué ganaría peleando contigo? —La brisa le desacomodó los cabellos, las estrellas se perdieron para hundirse en sus ojos. La garganta se le cerró frente a tan hermosa imagen.

—Yo podría cubrirte en el bar, sé que odias lavar los platos. —La atención del más bajo fue atrapada por esa propuesta—. Pero si yo gano deberás aceptar una cita conmigo. —Que encantadora fue la ferocidad con la que se tiñeron sus mejillas.

—Estoy comprometido. —El rubio no lo dejó mostrarle la sortija al entrelazar sus manos.

—Una cita de amigos. —Ambos sabían que esas palabras eran mentiras, sin embargo, la atracción era fatal. Electricidad recorrió cada uno de sus poros bajo la beldad de esos jades. Había algo en los ojos de Ash Lynx que lo hacía delirar.

—Bien.

Más que pelea aquello pareció una burla, luego de que se levantasen y se pusiesen en posición de combate el rubio lo atrapó entre sus brazos, aquella cercanía fue tan mortífera como embriagadora, las piernas le temblaron cuando él acomodó sus palmas sobre el pecho del más joven para sentir por accidente sus latidos, la fuerza con la que retumbó su corazón fue más estridente que agresiva. Rubor se pintó en ambos cuando se miraron, los centímetros entre sus labios fueron una condena, aunque Eiji Okumura aborrecía que lo tocasen esas caricias fueron fuego sobre su piel.

—¿De esta manera Shorter te enseñó a pelear? Tendré una seria conversación con él si fue así. —La galantería que se posó en esa sonrisa destruyó su corazón. Ojos verdes, cabello dorado, piel de porcelana. Que pecado era el atractivo.

—No, pero pensé que contigo esto podría servir. —La adrenalina consumió sus venas cuando él se tropezó para ser sostenido. Sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se fundieron. Aquello fue vicioso—. ¿Entonces gané? —Calor, emoción y miedo se agolparon en su alma por culpa del americano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —La fiebre fue exquisita en la tensión.

—No lo sé… —Las palmas del rubio se acomodaron sobre la cintura del japonés—. Que estás entre mis brazos y no entre los de Yut-Lung Lee para empezar. —La cordura fue una ilusión en tan cándido momento.

—Ash… —Apoyando una yema contra tan tentadores labios él lo silenció.

—¿No me podrías dar una oportunidad? —El cielo se tiñó de púrpura y escarlata, el reflejo de la luna se asomó con timidez entre las nubes y los árboles—. ¿Aunque sea una pequeña? —Ash Lynx había hecho un desastre en su corazón, era como si hubiese calado hacia su alma para llenarlo de él.

—Quizás en otras circunstancias. —La escarcha se pegó entre sus pestañas—. Tal vez si fuéramos personas normales sería más sencillo. —La melancolía con la que el rubio lo contempló lo hizo volver a tropezar. Era tan especial la manera en que él lo miraba, eso era aterrador.

—Tal vez si te hubiera conocido en la escuela. —La ternura con la que delineó sus facciones le robó el aliento—. Cuando eras el famoso fly boy y te divertía saltar pértiga. —Aquel nombre removió las telarañas de su espíritu.

—¿Cómo…? —¿Él le había contado eso a alguien? Ni siquiera Yut-Lung Lee lo sabía.

—Me habría enamorado de ti apenas te hubiese visto saltar. —Un vuelo inquebrantable y puro por la libertad. La nostalgia escondida en esas palabras le hizo entender que aún había más.

—¿Por qué soy tan importante para ti? —Las palmas del rubio tiritaron cuando Eiji lo tocó.

—Porque fuiste la primera persona que me ayudó sin esperar nada a cambio. —Ash Lynx se solía ocultar bajo la indestructible fachada del lince de Nueva York, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Eiji Okumura él se rompía a pedazos—. Tuve una vida de mierda, pasé por mucho y justo cuando estaba listo para rendirme tú me salvaste. —Hasta las orejas le enrojecieron con esa confesión.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. —La sensualidad con la que el más joven lo tomó del mentón lo enloqueció—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que envidio a Yut-Lung Lee en estos momentos. —Que cercanía más peligrosa, que atracción más viciosa—. Porque yo daría lo que fuera para poder darte un beso.

—Tus bromas están llegando demasiado lejos. —Aunque él quiso apartarlo no pudo hacerlo, estaba a merced de esos seductores jades—. Ya deberíamos volver, de seguro nos están buscando. —No obstante, que agradable fue perecer bajo la calidez de tan atractivo hombre.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy bromeando contigo? —El moreno apoyó su mano contra el pecho del más joven.

—Porque me da miedo pensar en lo que puedo hacer si vas enserio. —El lince de Nueva York dejó un beso sobre sus propios dedos, como si esto significase algo él llevó sus yemas hacia los labios del japonés.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. —Y aunque el gesto fue torpe e infantil, lo hizo reír.

—Eres todo un Don Juan ¿no es así? —La suavidad con la que se encogió antes de soltarlo lo embelesó.

—Solo tengo ojos para ti. —Que doloroso era que no lo tomase enserio cuando lo amaba tanto, sin embargo, si tenía que luchar con garras y colmillos para arrebatárselo a Yut-Lung Lee y entregarle la vida que merecía, él lo haría—. Entonces… —La noche cubrió sus pecados—¿Gané la pelea?

—Por esta vez.

En esa sonrisa él supo que serían ellos dos los que danzarían.

Que peligroso podía ser el tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo se nos viene medio intenso y si mis cálculos no fallan aparece alguien importante.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en fin de semana!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Uy, me atrase bien feo esta semana, así saben que estoy en la hermosa miseria estudiantil. Bueno, creo que este es de mis capítulos favoritos en todo caso.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero que les guste.

Electricidad fue lo que corrió por su vientre cuando aquellas suaves manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa, el dulzor de su piel le pareció intoxicante bajo la tentación de lo prohibido. Los labios de su amante recorrieron con lentitud su cuello, pequeños y posesivos besos fueron depositados mientras la corbata era desabrochada y la cordura se perdía. Que sentimiento más animal para un romance tan delicado, el escarlata fue la chispa de la oscuridad, los jadeos fueron la sinfonía del pecado. Cuatro letras cuyo significado retumbó hacia los ecos del más allá.

—Eiji. — _«Amor_ _»_ —. No vayas. —Del desesperado, venenoso pero gentil.

—Ya deja de jugar. —Con el rostro ardiendo el japonés apoyó sus palmas sobre los hombros de su novio, la textura del satín le erizó los nervios, la belleza atrapada en esos orbes lo hizo retroceder. Que cuadro más hipnótico fueron esas dalias.

—¿Quién está jugando? —La ternura con la que Yut-Lung Lee le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja lo hizo suspirar. Hasta la nariz le enrojeció frente a la coquetería de una risilla—. No me gusta que tengas que ir.

—Es una misión importante, confía en mí. —La estridencia de los latidos se marchitó bajo esa caricia.

—No me gusta que tengas que ir con él. —La seriedad en las palabras del azabache lo mareó—. No confío en el lince de Nueva York. —Aquellos ojos: intensos, agobiados y celosos—. Deja que yo vaya contigo. —Lo engatusaron.

—No puedes ser tú, Yue. —El nombrado acomodó las palmas del moreno sobre sus caderas, el toque fue candoroso y desvergonzado—. Sino asistes a la reunión que te arreglaron tus hermanos nos quedaremos sin financiamiento para expandir nuestro imperio. Sin apoyo económico no podemos seguir con el plan. —El corazón le retumbó en una encrucijada cuando Yut-Lung Lee esbozó un puchero—. Lo sabes. —En el fondo él no era más que un niño caprichoso.

—Aun así… —La gentileza con la que Eiji acunó su mentón le robó la cordura.

—Sé que estamos acostumbrados a ir nosotros dos con el apoyo de Shorter, a mí también me parece raro tener que separarnos. —La suavidad con la que sus labios lo consolaron lo embriagó—. Pero es lo que debemos hacer esta noche. —El suspiro del más joven se perdió en la habitación.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Sus dedos delinearon la cintura del japonés. Que curvas más obscenas, que expresión más adorable—. Además Shorter y Sing van a ir al hotel a negociar con la mafia del Sur. —Qué hombre más tentador.

—¿Ya ves? No es tan terrible. —Sus sentidos lo buscaron—. Además, yo y Ash solo vamos a entregar un lote de armamento, nada que temer, lo he hecho una decena de veces. —Sus yemas se pasearon por el cuello de su prometido para desprender los primeros botones de su camisa. Aunque Yut-Lung Lee amaba ser admirado, él era un fanático del control.

—¿Llevas tus armas? —Las mejillas del moreno se encendieron cuando su amante le restregó la pierna contra sus tobillos para descubrir una Smith & Wesson 357 al costado de ellos—. Así me gusta. —La suavidad con la que dejó caer la tela fue abrumadora.

—Te estas portando como todo un paranoico. —Su ceño se frunció—. Lo sabes ¿verdad Yue? —Su rostro se acercó.

—Lo sé. —Sus labios acariciaron los del moreno con timidez—. Estoy siendo sobreprotector.

—Al menos lo admites. —Aunque la calidez de esas palabras fue sofocante el frío dentro de su alma lo congeló.

—No me puedes culpar, me aterra perderte Eiji. —Acá iban otra vez—. Eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo en este lugar, me da terror arriesgarte.

Acá cayeron de nuevo.

A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, Yut-Lung Lee se las arregló para alzar de las caderas a su amante y apoyarlo contra la pared, las piernas del moreno se enredaron alrededor de él, el aliento pereció en lo mortificante de un beso. Lo intoxicante de su esencia entremezclado con el descaro de su lengua fue un delirio. La sensualidad con la que el japonés deslizó sus manos por aquella lacia cabellera lo hizo jadear, las venas le quemaron en un derroche de lujuria, el corazón le explotó en la efervescencia del momento. Que caricias más desvergonzadas. Que toques más necesitados. El aroma del tabaco se le impregnó en el alma.

—Y-Yue… —Tras jadear el japonés presionó sus párpados, la coquetería con la que su novio le mordió el labio inferior fue una oda hacia la locura—. ¿Te divierte jugar con fuego? —El brillo con el que esos orbes fulguraron le recordó a un depredador, a una víbora lista para envenenarlo.

—¿Yo? No sé de qué estás hablando. —El tacto fue embriagador y magnético, aterciopelado y juguetón—. Solo le estoy tratando de desear suerte a mi prometido en su misión. —Sus bocas se volvieron a saborear con hambre, la estática los asfixió.

—No es verdad. —Las manos del azabache recorrieron su espalda para colarse debajo de su camisa. La frialdad de esas yemas lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? —Su sonrisa fue arrogante y satisfecha—. Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo. —En la obscenidad del momento el más joven le lamió los labios antes de morderlos otra vez.

—No me trates de distraer de la misión. —El japonés regresó hacia el piso—. Ya conoces a Marvin Crosby. Aunque es un cerdo no es peligroso, estaré bien Yue, soy tu mano derecha, puedes confiar en mí. —La preocupación en esas facciones lo hizo vacilar—. Somos un equipo.

—Lo sé… —La desolación con la que la belleza se opacó le comprimió el pecho—. Ese no es el problema.

—Yue… —Él negó.

—Deberías ir a ver a Shorter antes de que ellos se vayan, me preocupa que el idiota este desconcentrado. —Aunque un beso fue dejado sobre aquella despampanante sortija de compromiso la muerte se hizo presente en el baile de ellos dos. Eiji había tratado de ignorarlo, sin embargo, su amante lucía mal.

—Está bien. —Realmente cansado.

—Eiji. —Como si la vida se le estuviese drenando a costa del clan.

—¿Sí?

— _Non posso vivere senza te di._ —Cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. No lo olvides. —Ellos comenzaron a bailar.

—Estas actuando extraño.

—Quizás.

Pero ninguno volvió a tocar el tema tras salir de la habitación.

Con un refinado caminar y un delicado movimiento de cadera el japonés se encaminó hacia el cuarto de su mejor amigo. La espalda le dolía un infierno, su mente era una maraña entre púrpura y jade, que dilema, aunque se había jurado proteger a su prometido, el chico del cabello dorado y la sonrisa coqueta solo había creado estragos en su corazón. Pero no podía. No cuando se había vendido de esa manera. Fue su culpa por poner su amor en oferta. La gentileza con la que sus nudillos golpearon la puerta lo hizo suspirar. Había una misterio en esa mansión que él no quería resolver, le dolería entenderlo, él lo sabía, así que seguiría danzando, con las piernas quebradas y los pies llenos de vidrio, él se mantendría bailando. Cuando el terror de Chinatown se lo permitió, él irrumpió en la atmósfera.

—Así que vas a ir a ver al cerdo de Marvin Crosby. —El reflejo de sus propios ojos lo atrapó sobre aquellos viejos lentes de sol—. Ten cuidado con él, es vengativo y gay. —Para el más bajo fue imposible no mirar con ternura cómo el temible Shorter Wong batallaba para hacer el nudo de su corbata.

—Estaré bien. —Sin pedirle permiso él se acercó—. Ya he lidiado con ese sujeto antes. Tiene la boca floja pero él fue quien nos llamó para concretar el intercambio. —Los dedos del japonés se pasearon por los hombros del mafioso para alisarle la camisa—. Debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntarle algo acerca de los movimientos del clan del Sur.

—Eso te iba a pedir. —El aroma a fijador de cabello lo mareó—. Sing y yo vamos a lidiar con esos sujetos en persona, pero aun así me gustaría saber qué reputación tiene esa mafia en el bajo mundo. —Con un ligero movimiento de dedos el nudo de la corbata fue acomodado—. Tengo el presentimiento de que se encuentran aliados con Dino Golzine.

—¿Dino Golzine? —El moreno asintió.

—No quiero desconfiar de nuestro nuevo aliado pero el tipo es sospechoso. —El terror con el que los ojos de Shorter Wong se clavaron en un rincón de la habitación lo hizo girar—. Me pone los pelos de puntas. —La confusión lo forzó a parpadear cuando vislumbró una decena de rosas negras.

—Tú… —El ramo era gigantesco, algunos pétalos se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo por culpa de la brisa, otros habían acabado en la basura como un intento por negarlos—. Tú prefieres las lavandas.

—Fueron un regalo que no pude rechazar. —La tensión entre el ambiente y los pasos aplacó la amistad. El japonés se acercó al bouquet, sus manos se deslizaron entre los tallos para sacar una pequeña tarjeta roja con letras cursivas.

—Piensa en mi propuesta o las siguientes serán para tu hermana. —Que macabras fueron las palabras escritas en ese mensaje—. ¿Qué? —La mueca del moreno fue de pura aflicción—. ¿Se supone que es una amenaza? —Aunque la pregunta era redundante su mente la liberó.

—Creo que sí… —Sus labios se mordieron antes de volverse a abrir—. Estoy metido en un problema enorme y no sé cómo salir de esto. —Shorter dejó que su espalda se apoyase contra el ventanal—. Aunque no tienen remitente estoy seguro de que me las envió Dino Golzine, no entiendo el interés que ese psicópata tiene sobre mí pero esto ya parece acoso.

—Deberíamos decirle a Yue.

—¡No! —La violencia en su voz lo hizo temblar—. No podemos contarle a él, se preocupara.

—Pero Shorter, no puedes seguir callándote esto, hoy son flores, quizás mañana sea la cabeza de alguien, no puedes cargar con esto solo. —La determinación con la que el más bajo sostuvo sus manos lo hizo sonreír. Eiji Okumura era esa clase de persona.

—Por eso te lo estoy contando a ti. —Un amigo que estaba dispuesto a batallar en la incondicionalidad aunque él le quisiese robar al prometido—. Tengo la esperanza de que si lo confrontamos juntos él se detendrá. —Amargura fue lo que retumbó entre ellos dos—. Cuando me metí en esto le prometí a Nadia que ella no saldría herida, no puedo involucrarla.

—Pero ella está saliendo con ese policía ¿no? —El más alto asintió—. Entonces por el momento está a salvo. —Qué mundo más terrible para un girasol.

Aunque Eiji Okumura se las había arreglado para florecer en un cementerio de espinas, sería la traición de su mejor amigo lo que lo mataría.

—No le digas a Yut. —Para el más bajo esas palabras fueron terribles. Si su amante se enteraba que le había guardado un secreto lo acusaría de perjurio y perdería su confianza.

—Bien, pero debemos solucionar esto pronto. —Sin embargo, él confiaba en Shorter Wong—. Por ahora solo enfoquémonos en las tareas de hoy.

—¿Prometes que no le dirás? —La intensidad con la que su palma se aferró a la del japonés fue digna de una película de terror.

—Lo prometo. —Frustración—. Somos amigos después de todo. —Impotencia.

—Sí… —Celos—. Mierda Eiji, creo que me jodí solo. —Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

—¿Chicos? —La confusión en el rostro de Sing resultó tan hilarante como cruda—. Los autos ya están listos, deberíamos irnos. —Para el más joven fue extraña la expresión que esos dos intercambiaron: triste, casi desesperada. Aunque en esa casa de muñecas los secretos abundaban, él odiaba quedarse fuera de ellos.

—Ya vamos, terminaremos esta conversación cuando regresemos. —El azabache asintió.

—Vuelvan sanos y salvos.

El terror de Chinatown se había hecho su reputación a base de fuerza y agresión, el hombre tenía la mente tan indestructible como confundida, su dominio en las armas era magistral, su práctica en el combate resultaba mortífera. Él no era fácil de intimidar, por eso para el más bajo fue imposible borrar esa expresión de su realidad. La angustia con la que su mejor amigo le pidió que mantuviese el secreto le desgarró el corazón, él debió estar aterrado para haber recurrido a su ayuda.

Maldición.

Los pensamientos se le fundieron en una extraña sinestesia mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Mentirle a Yut-Lung Lee no sería fácil, su amante lo podía leer con una impresionante naturalidad, no obstante, esta era su oportunidad para entrar en su juego. Su novio también le estaba ocultando la verdad, él lo sabía. Y esa omisión le parecía terrorífica. Ya era común despertar y escucharlo vomitar a las dos de la mañana, vislumbrar sangre en sus ropas, gritos en las pesadillas, moretones en su cuerpo. No lo aceptaría hasta que se lo dijera. Él no correría esa cortina.

_—¿Qué puede saber un ignorante como tú acerca de esto? Ni siquiera te imaginas lo terrible que es vivir así, solo me gustaría poder aferrarme a algo, a lo que sea, siento que enloqueceré en cualquier momento._

Era doloroso que Yut-Lung Lee no viese la clase de tesoro que era. Mucho más allá de la belleza de su rostro y la sensualidad de su cuerpo, fue la fragilidad de su alma la que embelesó al japonés. Él nunca olvidaría la noche que se enamoró del heredero del clan Lee. Aquella donde llovió a cantaros y lo encontró con la ropa deshecha y el labio quebrado, aquella donde esos afilados y magnéticos ojos lo contemplaron con sinceridad por primera vez. Fue ahí cuando él supo que debía cuidarlo. Podía soportar esto.

Podía soportarlo por él.

—Wow. —El lince de Nueva York era un problema en esa planificación—. Te vez precioso. —Su atención se enfocó en el dueño de esa voz. De jades enardecidos y sonrisa galante—. Eres maravilloso. —De traje de tres piezas y camisa blanca. De hebras doradas y rostro de marfil.

—Ash. —El nombrado hizo una reverencia antes de ofrecerle su brazo—. Te ves diferente.

—¿Finalmente caíste por mis encantos? —El moreno rodó los ojos. Que paralizante fue la suavidad con la que el más joven le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Confórmate con que estoy cumpliendo con tu cita de amigos. —Fue tan infantil la manera en que él frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. Fue imposible no reír. Que exótica era esa dualidad.

—No es justo que sea en una misión, yo quería llevarte a ver una película o algo así. —Las chispas fulguraron entre ellos cuando sus hombros chocaron.

—Podemos considerarlo si esta misión nos sale bien. —La esperanza en esos orbes fue tan letal como melancólica. ¿Dónde las había visto antes?—. Vamos al auto. —Su amanecer lo guío hacia el comienzo del caos.

El pecho del japonés se vio inundado por una insufrible presión, sudor escurrió de su frente hacia su cuello, las palabras se le atoraron, la razón se le desconectó. Que embriagador era estar a su lado, la sensación era adictiva, tan surrealista. La coquetería con la que el lince de Nueva York le abrió la puerta del vehículo lo convirtió en un desastre. Fue peligrosa la cercanía con la que se sentaron, sus dedos se entrelazaron por accidente sobre las fundas, sus piernas chocaron cuando el conductor pasó por un bache. Ash Lynx era un pasado cuyas piezas no encajaban y cuyo nombre fue olvidado.

—Estoy nervioso. —La confesión lo tomó por sorpresa, la vulnerabilidad con la que el rubio dejó caer su cabeza sobre él lo hizo trepidar.

—Estás conmigo. —Sus palmas se consolaron en la calidez del instante.

—Por eso me siento así. —Ellos no se dijeron nada—. Me pones nervioso, Eiji. —Pero no se pudieron dejar de mirar.

Ash Lynx era un seductor nato.

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecieron de esa manera? No lo supieron, el tiempo se esfumó hasta que el conductor les informó sobre su presunto destino. Una gigantesca mansión fue lo que los estaba esperando, la atmósfera los empapó apenas pusieron un pie adentro del lugar; los trajes de diseñador, los vestidos glamorosos, el maquillaje de portada, fue demasiado. La música que la orquesta entonó fue lenta, la vanidad los intoxicó tras una risa, las luces bajaron, el aroma a vino costoso tomó el control. El lince de Nueva York se tensó, él aborrecía esa clase de lugares, era como si una tenue capa de cinismo estuviese pendiendo alrededor del salón.

—Que no te intimiden. —Las palabras del japonés lo hicieron reaccionar. Estaban en el centro de la pista, aunque el anfitrión de la fiesta era lo más esperado el sujeto no parecía estar por ningún lugar.

—Cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos. —Qué lindo fue el gesto indignado que el moreno le regaló—. Sé que es una misión para los dos, pero el lugar es enorme, encontrar a Marvin Crosby será como hallar una aguja en un pajar. —Eiji no se lo diría, sin embargo, le aterraba la idea de ser rebajado a un adorno.

—¿Seguro? —El rubio asintió—. Bien, buscaré por la derecha, tú recorre el ala izquierda. —Antes de que se pudiesen apartar la mano de Ash lo frenó.

—No dejes que nada te pase, por favor. —Bajo el candor de las luces esos jades cambiaron—. Cuídate Eiji, si algo te llegase a pasar me volvería loco. —De alguna manera esos ojos se hicieron más líquidos, más brillantes, más bonitos. Más…

¿Conocidos?

—Tú igual ten cuidado.

El moreno no pudo salir de su trance hasta que perdió a su compañero. Que aterradora fue la ferocidad con la que latió su corazón, que horrorosa fue la calidez que se posó sobre sus mejillas cuando recordó su sonrisa. Él negó antes de morderse el labio, no tenía tiempo para semejantes idioteces.

Debería hacerlo por Yut-Lung Lee.

Con la cabeza en alto él recorrió el lugar, los murmullos de los demás invitados fueron casi tan groseros como las miradas. Eiji Okumura sabía lo que era en esa mafia. Si su amante ya era la muñeca preferida que el clan adoraba prostituir, él estaba un peldaño más abajo en esa cadena, su reputación ni siquiera alcanzaba para dama de compañía, pero estaba bien, ellos se habían equivocado. Él era capaz. Él podía sacar a su prometido de la miseria.

Y lo haría.

Que ridícula era la magnanimidad del lugar. Los jardines eran extensos e infinitos, el reflejo de la laguna fue un estridente contraste para el lujo detrás de las cortinas, hombros lo rozaron, labios coquetos le sonrieron, perfumes lo intoxicaron, en medio de su búsqueda la música cambió. De un tango la tonada pasó a ser un lento y seductor vals, las muñecas de mármol tomaron a los soldados de juguetes para danzar mientras él se esforzaba por encontrar la grotesca silueta de Marvin Crosby entre los invitados. Una aguja en un pajar ¿verdad?

—¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para beber? —Cuando el moreno miró a su nuevo acompañante el aire se le fue. Fornido, gigantesco y ridículamente atractivo.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que tengo prisa. —El desconocido lo encerró con su cuerpo contra uno de los pilares—. ¡Hey! —El sonido de los violines opacó sus gritos—. Es de mala educación ignorar así mi voluntad.

—Lamento que nuestro encuentro sea de esta manera, pero he estado esperando demasiado tiempo para poderlo conocer. —La mano derecha del más alto se entrelazó con la suya, la izquierda se acomodó sobre su cadera. Un escalofrío recorrió cada poro del japonés cuando fue arrastrado hacia la pista—. Creo que le puede interesar lo que le voy a decir. —El contacto visual no se quebró cuando dieron un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo estoy con alguien, perdón. —Él inclinó el cuerpo del moreno hacia el suelo.

—Quédate. —Los labios de Don Juan se acomodaron sobre su cuello—. Eiji Okumura. —El mundo se le paralizó, la razón se le quebró.

—¿Cómo? —El ritmo continuó, las siluetas imitaron la ternura de ese bamboleo—. ¿Quién eres? —Aquella risa fue varonil y suave—. ¿Te conozco?

—No. —La emoción con la que centellaron sus ojos lo estremeció—. Pero yo te llevo observando un buen tiempo. —Con un galante movimiento él lo acercó, sus pies se arrastraron por el salón, hacia la derecha y para atrás—. Ten cuidado con el lince de Nueva York. —Se dejaron llevar—. Él no es de confianza. —Un, dos, tres.

—No confío en ti tampoco. —Un, dos, tres. Otra vez.

—No será la última vez que nos veamos. —El más alto se apartó—. Eiji, volverás a saber de mí. —La sensualidad con la que depositó un beso sobre sus nudillos lo hizo trepidar—. No confíes en el lince de Nueva York. —Como si la magia se hubiese esfumado a la media noche, las campanas rompieron su trozo de irrealidad.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor? Él no lo entendía, sin embargo, quería correr.

Él quería de regreso esa maldita vida que tuvo el Japón.

Él deseaba volver a saltar la pértiga como un chico normal y tomar fotografías.

Pero no.

Acá estaba.

Porque Eiji Okumura era la dama de compañía de Yut-Lung Lee.

—Oye. —La preocupación que se impregnó en esos jades le quebró el corazón—. ¿Pasó algo? —A veces el mundo de la mafia se sentía demasiado fuerte para su voluntad—. Luces distraído. —La ternura con la que el rubio recorrió sus pómulos lo hizo sonreír.

—Estoy bien. —¿Era demasiado doloroso estar con vida?—. No encontré nada. ¿Tú pudiste hallarlo?

—Nos está esperando arriba. —Daba igual.

El show debía continuar.

Aunque el lince de Nueva York pudo vislumbrar la preocupación en su compañero él decidió guardar silencio, ahora se debían concentrar, en ningún instante él soltó la mano del japonés mientras trataban de resolver el misterio que era ese laberinto de pasillos, candelabros exagerados y cuadros importados. Gracias a un guardia de seguridad ellos llegaron a su destino. Marvin Crosby se encontraba sentado con las manos sobre su vientre y los pies arriba de un escritorio.

—Es un placer verlo. —La incomodidad del moreno fue tan evidente como linda. Que deleite más grande era ver nerviosa a la pequeña puta de Yut-Lung Lee—. Nuestro clan se encuentra muy emocionado con este encuentro, esperamos que sea el inicio de una nueva alianza.

—Que palabras más dulces para una boca tan sucia —La perplejidad en el rostro del japonés fue un adorable contraste para la ira del lince de Nueva York—. Basta de esta farsa, la mafia de los Lee me ha quitado varios lugares importantes para que venda mis… —Él revolvió su mano en el aire antes de bajar las piernas—. Productos.

—Nosotros no estábamos al tanto.

—Pero así ocurrió. —A pesar de su gigantesca barriga él se levantó para desfilar con elegancia al frente de la pareja—. Su clan entró a mi casa, a mi territorio, para usurparme y ponerse a vender su mierda. —La violencia con la que golpeó el escritorio despertó los instintos del más joven—. Eso fue cruel. —Sus pasos fueron firmes.

—Sino pagas por protección no tienes derecho a tierra, así va la ley, hasta un estúpido lo sabe. —Marvin lució frustrado ante esa respuesta.

—Tienes una boca demasiado floja para ser tan bonito. —El magnate se acercó—. Los invité teniendo la esperanza de poder eliminar a la basura de Yut-Lung Lee. —Él apretó las mejillas del azabache—. Pero supongo que será aún mejor enviarle a su prostituta en pedazos dentro de una sucia caja. —Una navaja fue acomodada sobre el cuello del japonés.

—Me gustaría ver eso. —Con un ágil movimiento el rubio lo cubrió para que la batallara comenzara.

El aroma a pólvora, el estruendo de los cartuchos cayendo contra la alfombra, la adrenalina, el óxido, la sangre. Ocurrió en cámara lenta. Ash Lynx desenfundó dos relucientes pistolas Remington para disipar a la súbita multitud que los había rodeado, la velocidad con la que esquivó las balas y los golpes fue la envidia de todo depredador. Marvin Crosby logró quebrarle el labio al moreno con un solo puñetazo, la mandíbula le ardió, los huesos le tronaron.

El tango comenzó.

Con puñetes esquivos ambos se atacaron, Eiji frenó cada intento de puñalada con su antebrazo, tras un rodillazo en el estómago él se vio imposibilitado para tomar las armas ocultas alrededor de sus tobillos, una bala le rozó la pierna, la sangre le escurrió hasta manchar sus zapatos. Ash le trató de gritar _algo_ en medio de la conmoción, sin embargo, antes de que él reaccionase un hombre se le arrojó encima, la asfixia lo clamó bajo unos gruesos y ásperos dedos. Palpando a su agresor él le quitó el arma del cinturón antes de dispararle en medio de la nuca y escuchar como el cadáver caía detrás de él. Él no quería mirar esa escena. Vomitaría.

Otro impacto en su rostro lo hizo reaccionar, cuando él vislumbró el carmín en su camisa, lo entendió, el maldito de Marvin Crosby le había cortado la mejilla, con un salto él golpeó a ese cerdo con la punta de su empeine hasta romperle la mandíbula.

—¡Vámonos! —El rubio ya no tenía con que recargar cuando vio al japonés abrir el ventanal—. Tengo la maleta, ya no importa lo demás. —Sin darle la espalda a los guardias de seguridad él siguió a su preciada libertad.

Ash Lynx lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de arrojarse de la ventana para amortiguar la caída con su propio cuerpo, el impacto fue abrupto y doloroso, las alarmas y los disparos retumbaron por toda la mansión. Con movimientos ágiles ellos se perdieron en la inmensidad de los jardines, los guardias les iban pisando los talones y la fatiga ya se estaba haciendo presente entre ellos dos. Los jades del más alto centellaron cuando él vislumbró un pequeño cobertizo al costado de la laguna. El no le dio explicación a su acompañante al arrastrarlo hacia adentro. Las paredes eran de madera, el espacio era nulo, la ventana apenas permitía el paso de la luz, pero ellos no los buscaron ahí adentro. Era imposible que dos hombres adultos se escondiesen ahí ¿cierto?

—Nos deberíamos quedar aquí un rato antes de regresar al auto. —El rostro del más bajo hormigueó, la sensualidad con la que el aliento del lince de Nueva York se posó sobre sus labios lo hizo suspirar.

—Eso estará bien. —La maleta cayó hacia el suelo para anular el espacio entre ellos dos—. Yue enloquecerá cuando se entere que ha hecho más enemigos, las cosas no lucen bien para nuestra mafia. —Toda el alma se le erizó cuando el más joven le elevó el mentón, lento, con cuidado, casi con temor—. ¿Qué? —Tan lindo.

—Te lastimaron. —Con un delicado roce él le limpió la sangre de la mejilla—. Eso no lo puedo perdonar. —El candor le desarregló el dorado para enredarlo en sus pestañas. Tan cautivador.

—Soy la persona con la que Yue está comprometido. —Su mandíbula rechinó—. Estas cosas me seguirán pasando.

—¿Por qué él? —Eran tantas las veces que habían tenido aquella ridícula conversación—. Él no te merece. —No obstante, el dolor era tan abrumador como la primera vez.

El corazón le ardió.

—Soy yo quien no lo merece. —El ceño del más alto se frunció—. Él me lo ha dado todo, nunca seré suficiente para saldar esa deuda. —La suavidad con la que él lo empujó contra la pared fue demasiado violenta. Las estrellas lo convirtieron en prisionero de la noche, la tensión encendió hasta la chispa más profunda de la pasión.

—Eiji Okumura, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. —Las piernas le temblaron—. No te vuelvas a menospreciar. —Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus latidos se fundieron en la efervescencia del tacto, sus rostros se acercaron.

—Pero… —La temperatura se elevó.

—Él nunca verá lo mismo que yo veo. —Húmedo y candoroso—. Yut-Lung Lee jamás te va a amar como yo puedo hacerlo. —Envenenado y apasionado—. No con mi intensidad. —Magnético y delirante—. No al chico bonito que tomaba fotografías y soñaba con saltar pértiga en Nueva York. —La realidad perdió sentido cuando él lo besó.

El lince de Nueva York acomodó sus manos sobre la nuca del moreno para profundizar el tacto, sus piernas se enredaron en la estrechez del cobertizo, sus caderas se restregaron, los toques fueron cautivadores, la atracción fue demandante, la mente se le apagó para que la esencia del dorado lo convirtiese en un caos. El japonés cerró los ojos para sentir los labios del contrario; suaves, cálidos y embriagadores, el sabor fue nostálgico, el amor desbordante.

Él fue diferente a todo lo demás.

—Eiji. —Un ronco gruñido escapó cuando él comenzó a recorrer su cuello—. He intentado controlar los sentimientos que tengo por ti, pero esto se está saliendo de mi control. —Una gota de razón lo golpeó. No era verdad.

—No podemos. —Las emociones le escurrieron, su palma se apoyó contra el pecho del americano—. Yo estoy comprometido. —La tristeza marchitó el sol en sus ojos—. Estoy enamorado.

—No tienes nada que pagarle a esa víbora. —Por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron, aun con las manos temblorosas él tomó el maletín—. No te tienes que vender a él. —La desolación con la que Eiji Okumura sonrió lo hizo darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Así que también crees que soy una prostituta? —El rubio trató de tomarlo de la muñeca para evitar su huida—. Mi amor no es algo que se pueda comprar. —No lo logró—. Y aunque lo hiciera, tú jamás podrías pagarlo.

—No quise decir eso. —La desesperación en la voz del lince de Nueva York le recordó a un niño abandonado—. ¡Eiji! ¡No estoy jugando contigo!

—Solo déjame. —Mirar hacia atrás fue un error.

—Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti… —Esos jades fueron una oda al desamor—. ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? —No. No podía ser verdad. ¿Enamorado? ¿De alguien como él? El inútil ni siquiera pudo lograr la patética misión que le encomendaron.

—No te me acerques más.

El regreso a la mansión fue incómodo. No fue necesario mirar al lince de Nueva York para saber que él estaba tratando de recoger los pedazos de su corazón en ese viaje. El japonés hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener su fachada, él no era la muñeca que quería, él no podía satisfacerlo, él explotaría. Lo lamentaba. Cuando regresaron a los aposentos del mafioso, Yut-Lung Lee fue quien los recibió, la sonrisa con la que los saludó fue una condena para el moreno. Algo andaba mal.

Algo se quebraba.

—¿Tus socios? —El azabache negó, la ansiedad con la que se mordió el labio fue un murmullo para el fracaso.

—¿Marvin Crosby les dijo algo importante? —Era mal momento para explicarle la emboscada que acababan de sufrir. Él no quería dañar más a su amante. No podía.

—Nada importante. —Eiji Okumura debía ser fuerte—. Luces cansado, Yue. —Fuerte por ellos dos—. Deberías irte a acostar, yo me encargare del resto del papeleo y los negocios. —Por todos.

—Eres tan dulce. —Los labios de la serpiente envenenaron a su girasol. La sonrisa que el más bajo le arrojó al rubio desprendió satisfacción y escurrió altanería.

—¡Joven Yut-Lung! —Uno de los trabajadores irrumpió en la mansión—. ¡Tiene que irse de inmediato! —El escenario del bailarín se desmoronó.

—¿Qué? —Las luces se apagaron en su actuación—. ¿Por qué?

—Sing Soo-Ling acaba de llamar para informarle que la mafia del Sur les tendió una trampa. —El terror con el que se deformó la belleza fue un poema para la verdad—. Shorter Wong se encuentra en un estado de suma gravedad, al parecer fue a él a quien quisieron emboscar.

El chico despertó para dejar de danzar y apreciar la crudeza de la realidad. De lamentos peligrosos y cicatrices rencorosas, de pértigas rotas y fotografías de cenizas. Ni siquiera Eiji Okumura podía pretender ser perfecto en esa infernal eternidad. Pero él seguiría contorneándose, fingiendo, después de todo…

Este era su tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non posso vivere senza di te: No puedo vivir sin ti.  
> ¿Algún día dejare de poner tantas referencias al tango? No en este fic.
> 
> Apuesto que se hacen un idea de quién es el personaje que apareció, el suspenso no es lo mío, pero bueno, nos vemos el fin de semana ahora si, mil gracias por haber leído.
> 
> Espero que estén bien.


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Misión cumplida con las actualizaciones de esta semana, ay, no me tenía fe.
> 
> Bueno, el capítulo de hoy parte con un recuerdo chiquito. Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias a quien lee!

Fue en uno de sus primeros encuentros cuando el corazón de Eiji Okumura empezó a latir para Yut-Lung Lee.

La memoria era tenue.

El sabor de la sangre entre sus dientes, el ardor destrozándole las entrañas, la vista nublada, la fiebre delirante, las lágrimas agolpadas contra sus mejillas. Él recordaba ese fatídico entrenamiento a la perfección. Cuando el ébano de su cabello se tiñó de escarlata para separarse en toscos y pegajosos mechones. Cuando su cuerpo cayó moribundo contra el pavimento. Locura, frenesí y dolor. Este no era su mundo, él lo sabía, las explosiones no eran flashes de cámaras y las pistolas no eran pértigas.

¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de Yut-Lung Lee?

Cierto…

Fue luego de aquel encuentro.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? —Una patada lo hizo gritar, la herida de su abdomen quedó expuesta bajo el filo de esos zapatos—. ¿Tan pronto te estas cansando? —La desesperación con la que trató de cubrir el agujero al costado de su pecho despertó una risa—. ¿No me vas a contestar?

—Me duele. —Él apretó con fuerza sus párpados, el dolor era insoportable, la situación era desquiciada—. Me duele mucho. —Ni el llanto ni las náuseas ni el ardor frenaron. Él solo quería ir a Nueva York a cumplir con un sueño. ¿Por qué las cosas debían terminar así?

—¿Te duele? —La burla en la voz del azabache retumbó en ese recuerdo—. Esto no es nada. —Él se agachó a la altura del moreno para apretarle las mejillas —En el mundo de la mafia te pasaran cosas mucho peores que una herida de bala— Él lo sabía, esta había sido su elección, debía dejar de llorar.

—Yo… —Pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Él no pudo articular más que un patético jadeo.

—Ya ríndete, no estas hecho para esta clase de vida. —El desprecio con el que Yut-Lung Lee lo soltó se grabó en sus pupilas, la espalda se le estrelló contra una posa de mugre, la sensación fue asquerosa. El mundo era cruel—. No nos sirve de nada tener un conejo en un nido de víboras.

—Puedo hacerlo. —Haciendo presión contra la herida él se trató de levantar—. P-Puedo… —La punzada fue sádica, el pulmón le explotaría—. ¡Puedo hacerlo! —No. No podía. Esto lo destrozaría.

—No porque me haya compadecido de ti cuando te recogí eso significara que seré suave contigo. —Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su camisa, las manchas de hollín fueron un marco hermoso para la elegancia—. Mi trabajo es bajar de las nubes a los aspirantes para que vean cómo es esto en realidad. —Sus uñas se incrustaron en el suelo—. Regresa a Japón, esto no es lo tuyo. —Él no podía.

—Por favor. —Sus labios se encontraban tan resecos que parecían polvo—. Quiero hacerlo. —Cada músculo le ardió un infierno—. Hagámoslo otra vez.

—¿Qué acaso eres idiota? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? —La frustración se manifestó en un violento trepidar de cejas—. Esto no es un juego, si esta fuese una misión de verdad tú ya estarías muerto. —Esas palabras no detuvieron al japonés, rompiéndose las palmas para arrastrarse por la granita él llegó a su lado. Mierda, él no sentía las piernas, seguramente se las había quebrado.

—Ayúdame a ser mejor. —La ferocidad con la que resplandecieron esas obsidianas—. Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.

—Regresa a Japón. —Fue algo que Yut-Lung Lee jamás pudo olvidar. Qué curioso, las espinas de la libertad eran hermosas.

—No puedo volver a mi hogar. —El moreno flectó sus rodillas hacia su abdomen, estar parado en un charco de sangre le gatilló un escalofrío—. No tengo donde más ir. —El más joven suspiró.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto el resto de tu vida? —La máscara de hielo formó sus primeras grietas en esa mirada—. ¿La quieres malgastar por voluntad?

—Eso es lo que elegí. —El azabache negó antes de extenderle la mano.

—En ese caso… —Con un delicado movimiento él lo levantó, las piernas le crujieron, el más bajo lo sostuvo por los hombros—. Te ayudaré a ser el mejor.

Esos eran los recuerdos de su primer amor.

A Yut-Lung Lee le encantaba presentarse como una belleza indestructible, sin embargo, él era frágil, tan frágil que se le rompía entre las manos. Aunque él sabía consolar a su amante, era Shorter Wong quien tenía el poder para calmarlo, él era esa clase de persona, un hombre sumamente protector, justiciero y decidido. Ninguno se lo diría, no obstante, ambos lo admiraban. Por eso fue tan destructivo observarlo en una ambulancia con el cuerpo magullado y la consciencia ida.

Tras rescatarlo de la emboscada lo postraron en una camilla blanca, su rostro era más moretones que facciones, sus venas se extendían hacia largos cables con suero, maldición, esa fue la primera vez que él les pareció pequeño. La perfecta telaraña que el clan Lee había tejido se estaba desarmando. Yut-Lung Lee se negó a ver al herido luego de la tragedia, él no pudo hacerlo, la culpa lo comenzó a carcomer con una ferocidad inhumana. Las cuatro semanas que Shorter estuvo internado transcurrieron lentas en esa mansión. Redención y egoísmo. Al lince de Nueva York él simplemente lo evitó.

 _—Él no te merece. —_ Que aterrador sería confrontar la encrucijada de sus latidos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? No creo que sea una buena idea. —Él cató la amargura cuando lo vislumbró hacer una maleta—. Sino los pudiste convencer en las cinco negociaciones anteriores no creo que esta haga la diferencia. —Sus ojos: morados, apasionados y encendidos—. Yue. —Hoy lucían tan fríos.

—Estaré bien. —Aquellas finas manos cerraron el maletín sobre su cama matrimonial—. Lamento tener que dejarte. —Sus pasos hicieron eco dentro de la habitación, él no lo miró—. Pero no me puedo confiar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados otra vez.

—Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. —La belleza con la que Yut-Lung Lee le sonrió le quebró el corazón.

—Mi dulce Eiji. —Sus yemas rozaron las mejillas del nombrado—. Lo lamento. —Sus párpados lo acariciaron en una disculpa silenciosa—. No me gusta esta situación. —El amor era tan destructivo.

—Está bien. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre la ternura del verano—. Lo que me molesta no es la soledad. —La estridencia de su latido se deslizó bajo las tablas del cuarto—. Solo me preocupo por ti, Yue. —Los labios del moreno presionaron la palma de su amante—. No te veo bien como para gobernar, de hecho no te veo bien ni de salud.

—Prometo que las cosas pronto mejoraran para nosotros dos.

—Bien… —Como si fuesen los extremos opuestos de un imán sus miradas se buscaron—. Solo regresa a salvo, no soportaría perderte. —Aunque el día fulguraba tras esas cortinas de terciopelo entre esas paredes solo había oscuridad—. Confío en ti.

—Lo sé. —Las palmas del azabache descendieron hacia las caderas de su prometido—. Aunque solo serán cuatro días, soportar a esos idiotas parecerá una eternidad sin ti. —El dulzor del veneno lo engatusó.

—Sabes que nos quedaríamos desprotegidos si vamos los dos. —Sus alientos se fundieron—. No podemos. —Los ojos de Yut-Lung Lee fueron del color de la despedida. 

—Aun así… —Un beso fue robado—. Me hará falta tu calor.

Estrechando al japonés contra su cuerpo él lo besó. El sabor de la libertad devastó su mundo para hacerlo perder la razón, su aroma lo embriagó, sus manos consumieron esas trémulas memorias para emborracharlo con el olvido. La timidez que pereció en esos besos los hizo reír, el toque fue inocente y dulce, casi torpe. Digno del primer amor. Qué bello habría sido conocerse en circunstancias diferentes, sin embargo, el destino era una baile cruel en el Moulin Rouge.

—Eiji. —Fue paralizante el terror con el que su novio lo apretó—. Me da miedo amarte tanto. —Que él se hundiese contra su hombro de esa manera—. Por favor no me dejes también, no te expongas como Shorter lo hizo. —Trémula, vulnerable y delicada. 

—Eso no pasará. —Fue un estrago para el desamor—. No mientras yo este acá para cuidarte. —El moreno temió sostener a su amante, él tuvo la impresión de que se quebraría si lo tocaba.

—No lo he podido ir a ver desde el accidente. —Sin poderlo mirar al rostro él se aferró a la camisa del japonés—. Esto fue mi culpa, Shorter se convirtió en un objetivo porque era demasiado cercano a mí, yo sé que fue así. —El hipeo enlazado a su voz quebró su fachada—. Mis hermanos jamás me dejaran ser feliz, quizás tú también debas escapar de mí. —Que imagen más triste fue contemplar rota a la fragilidad.

—Yue. —La ternura con la que Eiji acunó sus mejillas lo quebró un poco más—. Ni él ni yo te vamos a abandonar.

—Pero… —La fachada de Yut-Lung Lee terminó ahogándose en lágrimas—. Todos los que están cerca de mí sufren desgracias. —Era terrible vivir así. A él no le daba miedo esperar la muerte porque la anhelaba en esa maldita casa, sin embargo, tener que confrontar la de sus seres amados. Eso…

—Cuando regreses deberías hablar con Shorter, él tiene muchas ganas de verte. —Eso era desalmado. Tanto Eiji Okumura como Shorter Wong eran los pedazos de humanidad a los que él se aferraba. Eran su campo de girasoles y lavandas.

—No tengo el derecho a verlo luego de ese descuido. —Que alguien los quisiese marchitar. No. Él no lo permitiría—. Debí verlo venir. —Él frunció la mandíbula antes de clavar sus uñas contra sus palmas. Si los malditos de la mafia del Sur no querían negociar durante ese viaje él les mostraría por qué debían respetarlo. Estaba decidido.

—Regresa a salvo para que lo puedas ver o él pensara que no le importas. —La magia sucumbió en la atmósfera.

—Realmente eres insistente. —Apretar los mofletes del moreno lo hizo reír—. Esa es una de las cosas que me encanta de ti.

—Lo sé.

—Le pedí al lince de Nueva York que te cuidara mientras yo estoy afuera. —La tensión que se posó sobre su amante fue un anuncio para la tragedia—. Sing también se quedara acá para ayudarte con el negocio y mantener el orden.

—Yo no necesito protección. —Aunque era verdad, la razón por la que no quería confrontar a esos jades era otra—. Avísame cuando llegues a tu hotel. —Sin embargo, él no la diría.

¿No sería doloroso admitirlo?

_—¿Tú nombre significa amanecer?_

Él pudo escuchar el motor del auto blindado arrancar en la magnificencia del jardín, él fue capaz de percibir el azotar del portón y saborear la desesperación de los demás sirvientes en ese lugar. El clan Lee se estaba desmoronando, todos lo habían empezado a notar. El moreno se inclinó para recoger las prendas que su amante había tirado, la respiración se le cortó cuando vislumbró manchas de sangre contra el fulgor del satín, bien, era normal que esos escenarios se apreciasen en la mafia, sin embargo, él no podía quitarse el presentimiento de que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué me ocultas Yue? —No importaba, él debía seguir danzando. Después de todo, él era el adorno más bonito en esa casa de muñecas.

¿No era perfecto?

Recorrer los pasillos de la mansión bajo las miradas de los sirvientes fue incómodo, sin Yut-Lung Lee los subordinados se encontraban en la libertad para menospreciarlo. Para ellos él solo era la ramera de una prostituta, sin embargo, era su obligación mantener en alto ese clan. Aunque Shorter debió ser quien lidiase con aquel pesar, él era terco y estúpido, aquella imprudencia casi lo hizo parecer enamorado. El japonés llegó hasta los aposentos del de cabello morado, que su amante no hubiese ido a visitar al mafioso era una decepción, no obstante, no lo culpaba, su prometido solía cargar con el mundo a su espalda como si estuviese solo, eso le dolía. Cuando Eiji giró la perilla una tercera voz lo paralizó. Malo. Esto era realmente malo.

—Entonces… —La boca se le desencajó, el estómago se le contrajo—. ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con esta patética familia? —No fue necesario verlo para saber a quién le pertenecía ese desagradable tono.

—Ese es mi problema. —De todas maneras el japonés se inclinó para observar la conversación—. Señor Golzine, ya no sé qué es lo que quiere probar conmigo, pero le aseguro que no está funcionando. —Shorter estaba de espaldas en la habitación mientras el chantajista contemplaba los jardines por la ventana.

—Quiero ayudarte. —Su sonrisa fue sospechosa—. Liberarte de tu sufrimiento.

—Eso suena a una amenaza. —La incomodidad de esa carcajada aulló—. Además no estoy sufriendo acá, nadie me tiene atrapado. —El filo en la mirada de Dino Golzine le cortó la garganta.

—Oh, pero eso es mentira ¿verdad? —Acomodando sus palmas sobre su espalda él se contornó frente al moreno—. Tú estás enamorado de Yut-Lung Lee. —Los latidos de Eiji se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta—. Pero no puedes tenerlo porque él está comprometido, eso te está haciendo sufrir. —Mentira. No podía ser verdad ¿cierto? Él jamás se lo había dicho.

—Ese es mi maldito problema. —Si Shorter alguna vez hubiese expresado interés por su amante él hubiese…

—Ya me cansé de jugar esto contigo. ¡Despierta mocoso! A él no le interesas, él ni siquiera te vino a ver mientras estuviste internado. —Él hubiese…—. Yut-Lung Lee no te ama, es hora de que lo afrontes. —¿Él hubiese?—. A él no le importas. —El mundo de la mafia estaba podrido.

—Vete de acá. —La ferocidad con la que Shorter Wong bramó aquello fue la encarnación misma de la rabia—. Puedes amenazarme las veces que quieras, pero no funcionará. —Le costó respirar, el aire fue concreto en esa habitación.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, pero es por tiempo limitado. —De la manga de su camisa Dino Golzine sacó una rosa negra, el moreno rodó los ojos cuando la arrojó hacia sus pies—. Sino quieres dejarlo por ti mismo deberías hacerlo por tu hermana. —El japonés no se pudo contener más con esa amenaza, él interrumpió.

—No debería estar acá. —Con un imponente caminar él resaltó su presencia en el cuarto—. Que ahora pertenezca a nuestra familia gracias a la alianza, no le da poder absoluto en la mansión. —La sonrisa de Dino Golzine fue torcida.

—No es correcto andar espiando a los demás. —Él extendió sus manos antes de apartarse de la rosa—. Supongo que no importa que tan bonito te pongas, sigues siendo la misma rata mugrienta que él conoció. —El pecho se le comprimió bajo la estridencia de la maldad—. Fue un placer hablar con ustedes.

De todas maneras, él tenía razón.

Shorter se inclinó para recoger aquella rosa, la ternura con la que recorrió las espinas hizo suspirar al japonés. Con pasos tímidos él llegó hasta su lado. No hizo falta palabra alguna para que el de mohicano supiese que su mejor amigo necesitaba de una explicación, esas semanas habían sido una locura. Cuanta falta le había hecho Yut-Lung Lee, cuantas noches él esperó que su fragilidad lo rescatara, pero eso no pasó y ahora se quebraba.

—¿Dino Golzine te sigue causando problemas? —La sonrisa que él le regaló llenó el cuarto de incertidumbre.

—No. —Esa fue una mentira. Algo estaba fuera de lugar en esa mafia.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que están tramando? —El moreno acercó su rostro para aspirar la esencia de la fatalidad, de pestañas curvas, de cabellos largos, de silueta seductora y nombre de luna.

—No.

—¿Vas a dejarnos? —La melancolía fulguró dentro de sus orbes, sus labios se abrieron sin decir nada en realidad. Las luces se posicionaron sobre la pareja, esta era su canción.

—Aunque quisiera no podría dejar a Yut solo. —La rosa acabó en la basura—. Aunque él jamás me haya venido a visitar mientras me encontraba internado yo no puedo abandonarlo. —Las palabras de Dino Golzine habían envenenado lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Él se siente responsable, no dejes que ese sujeto te meta mentiras en la cabeza. —Su paso fue más estridente que la melodía—. Shorter, Yue se desmayó cuando se enteró que estabas herido, sino le importaras él no se habría desvivido para que te recuperaras. —Los hermanos del azabache habían sido un problema durante esas semanas. Nunca les agradó que el más joven tuviese amigos así que hicieron lo imposible para sabotear su recuperación.

—Al menos debió haberse despedido…

—Sabes cómo es.

—Tienes razón. —Los lentes de sol tambalearon cuando él se frotó el entrecejo—. Solo no me mientas por compasión, Eiji. —El nombrado pudo ver como la duda había comenzado a carcomer a su mejor amigo—. Me lo debes. —Pero no pudo hacer nada.

—Shorter…

—¿No me vas a preguntar? —La suavidad con la que acunó las palmas del japonés fue tan falsa como fría—. Sé que lo escuchaste. —Sus dedos repasaron el anillo de compromiso. Bello y ostentoso, que cortina más costosa.

—¿Cambiara algo hablar de eso? —A pesar de la determinación impregnada a su voz él centró su atención en la alfombra. No se sentía con derecho para mirarlo. Había algo que no debía ser dicho entre ellos dos.

—No. —Si lo decían sería real—. Pero si fuese tú yo me sentiría traicionado. —Y que terrible sería confrontar la verdad—. Todo este tiempo te he mentido. —Las grietas entre ellos fueron garrafales—. Perdón Eiji, pero jamás me pude sentir feliz por tu compromiso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —La impotencia hizo que los ojos le ardiesen, esto era tan frustrante. Eiji Okumura se había acostumbrado a que los demás le guardasen secretos en esa casa, menospreciarlo era un arte para el clan Lee, sin embargo, de su mejor amigo esto era una puñalada—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que fuese tarde?! —El golpe fue letal. 

—Porque Yut ya había tomado su decisión. —Un girasol no podía crecer en un cementerio de espinas ¿verdad? Todos eran unos hipócritas en esa maldita casa—. Lo lamento.

¿Por qué él pensó que Shorter Wong sería la excepción?

Ni siquiera su amante le confiaba sus secretos.

Pero estaba bien, él era el adorno más bonito en el mundo de la mafia, él no necesitaba ni las pértigas ni las fotografías cuando había sangre en el agua.

Estaba bien…

Mantener el orden el resto del día fue toda una proeza, a pesar de las burlas los subordinados del clan siguieron sus órdenes y cumplieron con las distintas tareas, la presencia de Sing Soo-Ling fue indispensable para que él pudiese mantener la cordura y recoger sus piezas durante los mandados.

La cena fue solitaria e ínfima, el mismo cuadro que él había repetido durante un mes. Las llamas de las velas le dieron una función privada mientras él terminaba de probar una sopa amarga, los subordinados de Hua lo vigilaron desde las sombras. Siempre era así, el moreno sabía que era un obstáculo para ellos, Yut-Lung Lee se aferraba a él cuando la crueldad lo desmoronaba y le suplicaba entre lágrimas escarlatas que él recogiese sus pedazos. Que familia más nauseabunda. Pero él no se rendiría. Salvaría a su amante aunque todos estuviesen sumidos en una mentira. Podía hacerlo.

¡Realmente podía!

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —La cuchara de plata se estrelló contra el platón de porcelana cuando fue envuelto por su voz—. Yo… —La realidad se paralizó a su alrededor—. Necesitaba hablar contigo desde hace mucho. —Como si sus ojos se hubiesen estado esperando para descubrirse por primera vez, ellos se miraron.

—Vivimos en el mismo lugar. —Decir eso fue mero reflejo, el moreno sabía que él era quien lo había estado evitando.

—Lo sé. —El rubio arrastró una silla para acomodarla al lado del más bajo—. Pero no quería que estuviese él.

—Sing me dijo que has sido de ayuda en el bar. —La galantería con la que Ash Lynx sonrió le dio vueltas el corazón.

—Al menos reconoce mis méritos. —Que jades más hipnóticos. 

—Gracias, estas semanas he sido un desastre, no tener que preocuparme del bar ha sido un alivio. —Qué hombre más galante—. También escuché que fuiste a ver a Shorter. —Por más que trató de apartarse sus dedos ya se encontraban entrelazados sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que somos algo así como colegas. —El dorado fue un delirio en lo efímero de la pasión—. Además. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería sino lo hubiese apoyado con lo de Nadia? —La perplejidad que se posó en el rostro del japonés lo hizo retroceder.

—¿Nadia? —Mierda, él dijo que le contaría.

—Sí… —Ahora era muy tarde—. La hermana de Shorter recibió una caja con un corazón en el restaurante, aunque la policía dijo que solo era una broma a mí me parece más una amenaza. —La palidez se robó la belleza de la libertad. Que descorazonada fue la risilla que él liberó.

—No lo sabía. —Claro que no lo hacía, en esa casa nadie le contaba nada—. ¿Por qué te lo confió a ti?— Esta historia tenía demasiadas tormentas para que floreciera un girasol.

—No lo sé. —Luego de tantas mentiras esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él estaba cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Ash? —La iluminación encendió esos jades con un toque de nostalgia, fue familiar, como a noche de lluvia con truenos y a una persecución que terminó en un salto inquebrantable hacia la libertad—. Si vas a hablar hazlo ahora.

_—Encuéntrame._

—¿Cómo has estado con todo esto? —El moreno rodó los ojos antes de acomodar su rostro contra una de sus palmas. Que forma más amarga de retomar la conversación, hasta el lince de Nueva York lo estaba menospreciando, él pensaba que era diferente.

—Muy bien. —Él debía dejar de ser tan ingenuo—. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—De maravilla. —El rubio estiró sus piernas debajo de la mesa—. Pero me siento preocupado por ti, no te ves bien. —La máscara de rebelde sin causa se cayó cuando él le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. No deberías culparte por lo que pasó, no es algo que hubieses podido evitar. —¿Culparse?

—¿De que estas hablando? —¿Él se culpaba?

—Eiji eres más transparente de lo que crees, aunque evites el tema se nota que te sientes culpable por el estado de Shorter. —Electricidad recorrió su alma cuando el rubio acunó sus mejillas, el tacto fue dulce pero ferviente—. No necesitas pretender, está bien que tengas esa debilidad. —Delicado pero apasionado.

Que frustrante. 

—¿Pero quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? —La base de la silla provocó un horrible chirriar cuando fue arrastrada por el piso—. Tú no me conoces. —Él estaba cansado de ese insoportable balbucear. El lince de Nueva York lo trataba como si fuesen grandes amigos cuando no era así. Él no era débil. Él no era frágil. Él no necesitaba protección. ¡Todos en esa maldita casa se equivocaban!

—Pero te quiero conocer. —En aquella pecaminosa cercanía él cayó bajo la tentación de esos jades. Tan cautivador. Que doloroso sería si los traicionara.

—¿Eso es todo lo que estás buscando conmigo Ash?

El moreno no se tragaba esa historia, aunque Ash Lynx siempre le había mostrado un interés sincero eso no podía ser verdad. Él no era débil pero tampoco era relevante, solo la prostituta de la remera. Él carcajeó. No sabía qué era peor, pensar así de él o atreverse a llamar de esa manera a su amante. Pero los demás lo hacían. Debía ser verdad ¿no? Por eso el resto del clan se esmeraba en hacerle la existencia miserable. Él solo quería escapar con Yut-Lung Lee. ¿Por qué no podía ser más fácil?

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que vine a este lugar? ¿Quieres saber por qué me alié con Dino Golzine? —La ferocidad con la que el moreno asintió lo hizo sonreír—. Es simple. —El rubio deslizó sus dedos bajo el mentón de la libertad—. Por ti.

—¿Eh? —Los colores se le subieron hacia las mejillas—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. —La calidez de su palma lo paralizó—. Lo que realmente vine a hacer a este lugar eres tú. —Pero él no podía creer eso. No quería.

—Si otra vez me vas a decir que te gusto y a dar ese discurso de amor en rojo, te juro que yo… —El japonés empezó a retroceder—. Yo… —Él chocó contra la mesa, incapaz de seguir dando marcha atrás.

—Creo que acá ha habido un pequeño error de comprensión. —Sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor de la cintura del moreno—. Tú no me gustas. —La cercanía entre sus pechos fundió sus latidos—. Yo te amo. —La música enmudeció.

Pero ellos siguieron embriagados por el tango.

—Eso. —El mundo se le quebró—. Eso no es posible. —El ritmo fue indomable, la atracción fue imposible de controlar—. Ash, ya deja de jugar. —Cuando las palmas de Eiji se apoyaron sobre los hombros del rubio sus labios se volvieron a rozar.

Un choque eléctrico consiguió que hasta el último poro de su piel fuese envuelto en el magnetismo de la pasión, sus piernas perdieron fuerza, sus manos se aferraron a aquella camisa, él fue envenenado por la belleza del amanecer.

—No es necesario que le busques lógica a mi confesión. —El lince de Nueva York tuvo sabor a peligro—. He escuchado por allí que los sentimientos no la tienen. —La cordura se le inmovilizó bajo el terciopelo de una sonrisa. No era justo. Si Ash Lynx seguía insistiendo de esa manera.

—Estoy enamorado de Yue. —Él terminaría cometiendo un error.

—Dicen por ahí. —El rubio lo ignoró, la inocencia con la que sus narices se juntaron fue digna de un primer amor, la respiración lo agobió, el alma le tembló—. Que lo más importante en la vida… —Se le fue el corazón—. Es simplemente amar y ser amado a cambio. —Porque él había quedado embelesado con tan gloriosa sensación y ahora era un desastre.

—No esperaba algo tan cursi del grandioso lince de Nueva York. —Que aterrador fue que le gustase aquel sabor. Que hermosa fue la sonrisa que el más alto le regaló.

—Me has obligado a recurrir a esta clase de cursilerías. —El japonés lo debía admitir.

—Eso es algo lindo. —A él le gustaba Ash Lynx.

—Supongo. —El sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudó a su galantería—. Pero yo estaría más que encantado si tú me quisieses corresponder, nosotros podríamos iniciar en otro lugar, lejos de esta casa y esta familia. —Él lo hacía enloquecer—. ¿Puedes? —Que él le restregase la nariz contra su mejilla le recordó a un gato mimado—. ¿Eiji?

—Ash…— Él quería corresponder.

—Por favor. —Él realmente quería decirle que sí.

—Yo estoy enamorado de Yue. —Sin embargo, él tenía un rol que cumplir dentro de esa mafia—. Deberías dejar de insistir, nos meteremos en problemas si esto llega a oídos de terceros. —Él era la muñeca más bonita dentro de esa casa—. Lo lamento. —El de hebras rubias no pudo mirarlo de regreso. Aunque él estaba preparado para que le rompiesen el corazón.

—Eiji… —Que doloroso fue verlo caer a sus pies para quebrarse—. No tienes que hacer esto. —El estómago le pesó, los latidos agonizaron en la sinfonía de la tragedia—. No tienes que seguir con esta farsa. —El moreno sabía a lo que él se refería.

—¿Hacer qué? —No obstante, era más fácil pretender a confrontar la verdad. La caricia que él le dio al tatuaje del clan Lee fue autodestructiva.

—No tienes que venderte a él. —Oh, pero sí tenía. Él se había vendido demasiado barato.

—Trata de descansar esta noche, Ash. —Y ahora era tarde. Demasiado tarde para cambiar.

¿Irse de la mafia?

¿Vivir felices por siempre?

Por favor, él no era digno de semejante desenlace.

Él se dejó caer frente al espejo de su cuarto, aunque él estaba vistiendo una camisa de satín y una corbata con hilos de oro él no se sentía digno de admirar. Yut-Lung Lee se había esforzado en crear una fantasía romántica para ellos dos, él lo había llenado de lujos y amor para que la sangre fuese menos asquerosa y las muertes se hiciesen irrelevantes, sin embargo, él no podía olvidarlo. Él no podía dejar de odiar esa parte en su interior.

—Él no te puede querer. —Resistirse a la confesión del lince de Nueva York sería su última defensa—. Él no te quiere.

El rechinar de la puerta fue lo que captó su atención, en medio de un carnaval de soledad y arrepentimiento sus ojos repasaron lo fornido de una silueta, la melancolía y el dolor lo hicieron aproximarse hacia la sombra. Una nostálgica luz ciega fue lo que brilló al compás de una sonrisa ya rota.

—Shorter. —Había un teléfono en una de sus manos—. Tú… —Había una maleta en la otra—. Te vas a ir ¿no es así? —En la amargura del silencio él le contestó.

—Perdón. —La expresión del moreno le supo a despedida—. Sé que cuidaras bien de los demás, te dejo a Yut a Sing en las manos. —El eco de sus zapatos le retumbó hasta el alma—. Eiji, que no se te olvide con quién se supone que estas bailando. —Cuando esas palabras se extinguieron la soledad lo carcomió.

Él no solo perdió a un amigo esa noche.

Él se perdió a sí mismo.

Pero seguiría bailando ¿verdad?

Después de todo este era su tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que ya es obvio, pero hay muchas cosas que Eiji aún desconoce en ese lugar, no solo relacionadas con Ash.
> 
> ¿Cómo va a terminar este caos? Lo veremos con la actualización de la otra semana.
> 
> Mil gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Me atrasé una semana, sufro porque esta era mi historia constante, oh bueno, pero regresé como se debe.
> 
> Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¡Mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer!

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por una de las ventanas de aquella exótica habitación, él no se movió de la cama, sus manos se deslizaron desde el terciopelo hasta el satín, un amargo suspiro escapó de lo más profundo de su cordura. Tener que dejar ir a Yut-Lung Lee le quebró el corazón, sin embargo, él le prometió a Nadia que no saldría herida por la decadencia de la mafia, haber recibido un órgano humano en una caja fue una amenaza. Repugnante. Él debía encontrar una manera para ayudar a su amado sin lastimar a quienes lo rodeaban. Dino Golzine, quizás podría maquinar una traición desde adentro.

_—Shorter, Yue se desmayó cuando se enteró que estabas herido, sino le importaras él no se habría desvivido para que te recuperaras._

Si era real él no quería saberlo.

—Sácatelo de la cabeza. —Él se dejó caer contra el colchón, su columna crujió con el rebote, su antebrazo se acomodó sobre su frente. Él estaba cansado de jugar, sabía que debía ser fuerte para proteger a su mejor amigo y al dueño de sus suspiros, no obstante, estaba cansado.

El clan Lee terminaría marchitando a las flores en ese cementerio de espinas.

Un par de golpes hicieron eco por la inmensidad de su habitación, sin esperar respuesta alguna las bisagras de la puerta crujieron, él no quiso levantarse para ver quién era, aún seguía procesando la melancolía con la que Eiji Okumura lo dejó escapar. Ellos estarían bien, él no era indispensable en el mundo de la mafia ¿verdad?

—El terror de Chinatown. —La voz de aquel hombre fue áspera e imponente—. Fui enviado para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien en nuestra mansión. —Masculina e intrigante—. ¿Lo estás? —Una tensión desagradable nació entre ellos dos.

—Lo estoy, te puedes ir. —Él enfocó su atención en el pintado de óleo que se hallaba grabado en el techo, sonrió, a Yut-Lung Lee le hubiese encantado semejante pieza de ostentosidad.

—No pareces muy bien. —La altanería en ese gruñido lo forzó a sentarse sobre la cama por primera vez.

—No puedo estar muy animado si esto es prácticamente un secuestro. —Un escalofrío le goteó desde la nuca hasta la espalda cuando chocó con la profundidad del azul—. No vine por mi voluntad. —El sujeto parecía un pandillero, la sonrisa que le arrojó fue maliciosa.

—No es lo que se rumorea aquí abajo. —Él se estaba arrojando una navaja de una mano a otra, la imagen se le hizo familiar.

—¿Quién eres? —Él estaba seguro de que Sing le había pedido investigar a ese criminal.

—Frederick Arthur. —Su mente hizo _click_ tras escuchar ese nombre, la sangre se le heló, la garganta se le llenó de vidrio. Ese era el idiota que había estado fastidiando a sus amigos en el bar y les había tratado de vender armas piratas—. El heredero de toda esta mafia.

—Así que sí eres uno de los perros de Golzine, pensé que eran solo rumores. —Las cejas del aludido oscurecieron su mirada—. Patético, creí que estabas formando tu propio imperio o algo así. —Sus insultos no le parecieron hacer gracia, la violencia con la que Arthur ingresó al cuarto lo hizo sonreír.

—Al viejo no le gustan los subordinados rebeldes, a él le gustan los gatitos sumisos. —Él apuntó su navaja contra el rostro del moreno—. Será mejor que te comportes así.

—Esto es solo temporal. —El filo del objeto le pareció hilarante.

—Claro que lo es. —Era mucho más punzante la mirada que Yut-Lung Lee le solía arrojar cuando lo regañaba, sí, esa donde inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba los brazos, mierda, lo extrañaba—. Dino Golzine tiene la esperanza de que te sientas cómodo en este lugar, pero llevas una semana en esta habitación sin hablar ni conocer a nadie y esto ya me empieza a cabrear.

—Si le molesta tanto él pudo haber venido a hablar conmigo. —El más alto apretó la muñeca del pandillero—. Pero en vez de eso él eligió mandar a su perro faldero. —La brutalidad del agarre lo forzó a soltar la navaja—. No me subestimes solo porque estoy dolido. —Él chasqueó la lengua.

—El viejo espera verte en una cena para aclarar esos puntos. —Con ferocidad él recuperó su brazo—. Una que hará en tu honor así que más te vale asistir.

—Así que el gran Dino Golzine quiere cenar conmigo. —La pestilencia de la sangre lo mareó—. ¿Luego qué? ¿Me va a enviar un corazón en una caja? ¿Crees que no conozco las tácticas que él está tratando de usar? Ese sujeto solo quiere poder y alguien a quien aplastar. —El aire fue más pesado que el concreto—. Me dan asco.

—Pues bienvenido a la familia. —El sarcasmo lo hizo temblar de cólera—. Él te espera a las siete en el comedor principal, no llegues tarde o tu hermana recibirá una visita mía. —El crujir de la puerta aplacó su ira.

—Mierda.

Shorter Wong odiaba admitirlo pero ese bastardo tenía razón, él llevaba más de una semana encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes, arrojado en la cama, lamentándose por Yut-Lung Lee, él llegó sin explicación a la mansión, Dino Golzine no lo cuestionó cuando se aisló y le dio tiempo. Sin embargo, si quería serles de utilidad él debía comenzar a trabajar. Los hermanos del clan Lee no tardarían en desgarrar a las flores en esa putrefacta mafia. Él debía protegerlos. Confiaba en Eiji, no obstante, él estaba más quebrado de lo que se admitiría, un girasol y una rosa solo podían acabar en tragedia.

— _Me casaré con él porque lo amo._

Daba igual.

En estos momentos no eran su problema.

Decidido a quemar la reminiscencia de sus latidos, él salió de la habitación, la mansión era refinada y ostentosa, un guardia adornaba cada puerta junto a una pistola, obras de arte originales decoraban los pasillos, las alfombras eran de pieles, los grabados de bronce, una decena de contratos yacían en vitrinas. Dino Golzine hacía lucir al clan Lee como un juego de niños. Él no comprendió el repentino interés de ese magnate por tan corrupta tragedia. Esto debía ser personal.

Sus pies lo guiaron hacia una gigantesca biblioteca en el primer piso, los estantes eran infinitos, las escaleras de marfil embellecían cada esquina, los sillones eran de cuero, al parecer en esa mafia era costumbre derrochar el dinero. Él se cruzó los brazos antes de contemplar los anaqueles, se podía olfatear la magnificencia de los escritos a kilómetros de distancia. Las mentiras eran hermosas.

—Impresionante, ¿no es así? —Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, él apoyó su palma contra el cinturón como un reflejo, haber conservado su arma fue un acierto—. Tienes buen gusto. —Su espalda chocó contra uno de los estantes al retroceder—. Creo que servirás.

—Tú… —Un hombre exageradamente robusto lo estaba examinando—. Debes ser la tercera persona que compone al equipo. —La calidez de esa sonrisa fue un contraste estridente para tan intimidante presencia.

—Blanca. —Él le ofreció la mano como un gesto de confianza—. He estado mucho tiempo esperando para conocerte en persona.

—Shorter Wong. —Un tartamudeo se impregnó en su nombre cuando recibió el apretón. La fuerza de ese hombre era inhumana.

—Sé quién eres. —Tragar fue imposible bajo tan intimidante mirada—. Todos en esta casa lo saben, hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo tu llegada. —El alma se le erizó en un nauseabundo presentimiento—. Ha sido un gran espectáculo.

—Creo que Dino Golzine armó un alboroto demasiado grande por mi culpa. —Él no mostraría señal de debilidad—. Aunque ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer quedarme. —La risa que le regaló su compañero le pareció fastidiosa—. ¿Dije algo gracioso? —Qué hombre más altanero, necesitaba investigarlo.

—No. —Él se alisó el traje—. Es solo que todos dicen lo mismo, uno ya se acostumbra a esa clase de mentiras. —Un anillo dorado fue lo que captó la atención del moreno. Necesitaba mantener la calma.

—Ah, pero ustedes parecen estar llevando muy bien este negocio sin mí. —Los libros crujieron cuando él se apoyó contra el estante—. Él tiene una mansión gigante, buenos tratados, armas superiores, fue todo un engaño este acuerdo. —Una pieza no terminaba de encajar en la mente de Shorter Wong—. ¿Por qué el repentino interés con los Lee? —Una sonrisa divertida fue su confirmación.

—No en los Lee. —La sagacidad en sus ojos le pesó en el estómago—. En el hijo menor. —El mundo se le cayó tras escuchar esas palabras.

—¿En Yut? —Él no quiso sonar aterrado.

—Bingo. —Sin embargo, lo hizo—. Tienes razón con todo lo que dijiste, nosotros no ganamos absolutamente nada con este acuerdo, solo perdimos a Ash al dejarlo como garantía. —La violencia con la que latió su corazón le hizo pensar que moriría—. Pero…

—¿Pero? —En la lejanía de esos cálidos brazos él deseó hacerlo.

—Eso te lo tendrá que decir él. —La frustración que se posó en las facciones del moreno le pareció hilarante—. Si quieres saber qué secretos esconde este lugar tendrás que ganarte la confianza del _monsieur_. —Él retrocedió para tomar un libro en el estante del costado—. Y entregarte por completo a este nuevo equipo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Sus manos desprendieron melancolía cuando repasaron las letras de la portada.

—No es nada personal. —Blanca se encogió de hombros—. Solo estoy tratando de equilibrar la balanza de este juego. —Con un elegante movimiento él le dio la espalda—. Aunque todo depende del bando que tú elijas ayudar.

—Yo ya tomé mi decisión. —Su sonrisa le encrespó la cordura.

—Entonces la apuesta acaba de subir. —Él extendió el libro en el aire mientras se apartaba—. Tal vez algún día debas leer esto, te será útil para entender lo que está ocurriendo acá. —Las nieves del Kilimanjaro, que historia más cliché—. Buena suerte, novato.

La mafia era un mundo repleto de crueldad y egoísmo. Pero él no podía hacer nada.

Este no era su tango.

—¿En qué mierda me metí por ti Yut?

La respuesta fue redundante, desde que Dino Golzine llegó a la vida de su adoración él supo que algo andaba mal. Había rencor, sangre y llanto entremezclados a esta trama, no obstante, él no era capaz de recordar el por qué. Él debía ser más inteligente que todos en esa mansión para poderlos ayudar. No más arrepentimiento, no más dolor.

Se había acabado.

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia las afueras de los jardines, lo exótico del paisaje le desagradó, las plantas eran extravagantes, dos lagunas se encontraban rodeadas por rosales y puentes de madera, el aire tenía aroma a mentiras, la tarde sabor a libertad condenada. Shorter Wong era como un ave atrapada que estaba incendiando su propia jaula. Él contempló su reflejo en el agua. Ni siquiera él lograba comprender la razón por la que se aferraba a esos sentimientos, los detestaba. Era verdad, él fue quien huyó porque no pudo sostener a Yut-Lung Lee cuando más lo necesitó. Él se dejó manipular por los hermanos mayores del clan y ahora era injusto que envidiase a Eiji por habérselo arrebatado.

¿Arrebatado?

No.

Esa rosa nunca fue de su propiedad.

Él no fue consciente del tiempo que se quedó en aquel lugar, tan solo fue testigo de cómo los matices bañaron la noche mientras un par de jades lo contemplaban a la distancia. Predecible. Ash Lynx debió aburrirse de esperar que él tomase la iniciativa al encaminarse hacia donde el moreno se encontraba. Algo no lo terminaba de convencer en ese hombre. No era de fiar. Mucho menos si se paseaba con tan desbordante autonomía entre ambas mansiones.

—Hola… —No existió nada de natural en aquella conversación—. Te he estado observando. —A estas alturas al más alto ya no le quedaba paciencia para lidiar con juegos mentales.

—¿Él te mandó? —Lo único que le interesaba averiguar era sobre esas amatistas.

—¿Qué? —Yut-Lung Lee, su preciosa rosa marchita. ¿Él lo había buscado? ¿Había lamentado su partida? ¿Ahora lo odiaba por la traición?

—¿Yut te mandó a buscarme?

—No. —Qué doloroso fue confrontar la realidad—. Él no me mandó a buscarte, estoy acá porque esta fue mi idea. —El sabor de la decepción fue adictivo. 

—Dime… —La boca le pesó con las promesas que él rompió—. ¿Al menos le importó que me fuera? —Por más que trató de disimular, la frustración en sus palabras fue implacable. La carcajada del lince de Nueva York le erizó las venas.

—¿Es enserio?

—Respóndeme. —La saña con la que esos jades fulguraron lo forzaron a contenerse.

—Todos en ese clan están en la mierda por tu culpa. ¿Cómo querías que se sintieran? La víbora te consideraba su mano derecha y tú lo abandonaste luego de que le prometiste mantenerte a su lado. —La culpa se le hundió como un ancla en el corazón—. ¿Querías comprobar si eras necesario en el equipo? ¿Armaste todo un drama solo para esto?

—No fue así. —La respiración no le pasó cuando él se presionó las cejas—. No tuve elección. —Qué mentiras más bonitas para un hombre tan cobarde.

—Sus hermanos se han puesto como locos con el matrimonio, esto no me da un buen presentimiento, ellos los están tratando como si fuesen un par de muñecas, es asqueroso de ver. —La desesperanza con la que se deformó el rostro del rubio le quitó el aire—. Ese compromiso no me gusta, deben estar planeando algo más. —Sus uñas se clavaron entre sus palmas, la impotencia le quebró la mandíbula. Él odiaba sentirse así. Tan pequeño y vulnerable.

—No me extrañaría que estuviesen planeando algo así, a ellos nunca les importó la felicidad de Yut.

¿Para quién estaban bailando?

—Entonces… —Sus miradas finalmente se conectaron bajo la brisa del atardecer—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Ash? —El aludido se acarició las puntas del cabello antes de esbozar una mueca extraña—. Dijiste que fue tu idea venir para acá, pero no te creo.

—Eiji. —Bastó con escuchar su nombre para que los muros se le quebraran—. Las cosas no han ido bien desde que te fuiste, él te necesita. —Tanta presión estaba llenando de espinas a su girasol.

—Yut sabe cómo cuidar a su prometido. —Él no quiso musitar eso, sin embargo, la envidia lo forzó—. Además yo ya tomé mi decisión, tengo que concentrarme en esta mafia por el momento. —Shorter Wong no entendía ni conocía al lince de Nueva York, no obstante, no hizo falta hacerlo al apreciar el cuadro de desesperación que plasmó.

—Pensé que yo sabría cómo apoyarlo. —Su mirada trepido en los alrededores—. Pensé que el cariño sería suficiente para él. —Como si temiese que el viento pudiese arrastrar los secretos él se aferró al barandal del lago—. Pero no lo fue. —La realidad lo aplastó—. No sirvo para él…

—¿Por qué Eiji te importa tanto? —Porque era más fácil pretender, Shorter había ignorado las miradas coquetas que el rubio le arrojaba a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, estaba cansado—. Si tienes alguna estrategia con él mejor detente. —La ternura en esa sonrisa lo aturdió.

—No tengo ninguna estrategia o algo así. —El carmín que se pintó sobre las mejillas del lince de Nueva York hizo que su mente corriese al revés y atase cabos sueltos—. No te puedo decir cuáles son mis intenciones con la víbora o con Dino Golzine, pero él… —La suavidad en esos jades fue abrumadora—. Él es especial. —En esa expresión el moreno lo comprendió.

—Te gusta. —Ese era el rostro de un romántico empedernido—. ¿No es así? —Él negó.

—Él no me gusta, yo estoy enamorado. —No existió vacilación en esas palabras—. No lo quiero para pasar el rato o para jugar con él, yo lo quiero de verdad. —Ash Lynx fue una rosa batallando por nacer en un campo de brea. La sensación fue pesada y densa, le costó respirar. En el fondo lo envidiaba.

—¿Amor a primera vista?

—No necesariamente. —Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios—. Es verdad, nosotros nos conocimos hace poco. —Sus ojos se perdieron en las profundidades del lago, sus codos se recargaron sobre el barandal—. Porque la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un mocoso con una cámara de fotografía, no un mafioso.

—¿Lo conociste cuando recién llegó a América?

—Sí. —Su suspiró fue atontado—. Cuando él se hacía llamar el Fly Boy. —La ternura en esas memorias lo sedujo—. Me metí en un gran problema cuando era más joven, estaba listo para morir cuando él me salvó. —Sus párpados bajaron—. Él me atrapó con un vuelo inquebrantable por la libertad, fue algo hermoso de ver. —La brisa los envolvió como las notas de un tango.

—Nunca lo pude ver saltar. —Aunque el japonés solía balbucear sobre lo mucho que adoraba los cielos algo se quebró dentro de él tras entrar al clan.

—Él solo me atrapó con esos grandes ojos cafés. —La expresión que el más joven trazó le pareció escalofriante—. ¿Sabes? A veces me recuerda a un conejo salvaje, él es adorable pero indomable, él me encanta. —Tanta sinceridad era peligrosa en un mundo tan putrefacto—. Me duele verlo tan miserable en ese lugar. —Sus hombros cayeron—. Yo ya no sé qué hacer o qué decir para que eso cambie.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada, lo lamento. —Ninguno se inmutó en esa discusión.

—Es mentira, te preocupas por él como si fueses su hermano mayor. —El rostro se le calentó—. Ellos te importan, no lo trates de negar. —Ash Lynx le descompuso el personaje con dos nombres nada más

—No puedo regresar.

Aunque Shorter Wong se escudaba bajo la fachada de la hostilidad en el fondo él era frágil. Le dolía más de lo que se admitiría la traición, él sangraba mientras ardía, él estaba repleto de cicatrices incrustadas con espinas. Vivir carecía de sentido sino era a su lado, hasta las armas y las estafas lo tenían fatigado. Y era triste, darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en lo que él se convirtió.

No fue lo que quiso, sin embargo, era muy tarde para arreglarlo. 

Y lo más cruel era que en el fondo seguía esperando por Yut-Lung Lee, él no lo admitiría, no obstante, deseaba que el azabache abandonase a Eiji para correr a su lado, quería que lo necesitase, suplicaba por su perdón, rogaba por sus caricias. Sí, él fue un cobarde y renunció a su amor, sin embargo, él jamás se fue de su lado. ¿Qué eso no contaba? Además era obvio que esos dos no podían alcanzar la felicidad si estaban intoxicados por la dependencia.

—Yo no te pediré que vuelvas, solo quiero que me digas qué es lo que debo hacer con Eiji, tú estás acostumbrado a lidiar con estas crisis, yo estoy perdido. —El juguete más bonito en esa casa de muñecas—. Tengo miedo de que lo rompan.

—Hay personas que deben tocar el fondo para salir adelante. —Las memorias fueron las que hablaron por él—. Aunque sea doloroso de ver creo que eso es lo que Eiji necesita. —El rubio lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para sacudirlo con violencia. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¡¿Esa es tu respuesta?! —La furia matizó sus facciones, sus cejas tiritaron—. No vine por esta mierda.

—Es todo lo que te puedo dar. —La seriedad de esa confesión solo lo llenó de impotencia. —Si lo amas apóyalo en la decisión que él escoja y levántalo cuando no se quiera parar. —Ash Lynx ya estaba desesperado, él no podía soportar que los pétalos se le estuviesen cayendo a su girasol, él no vivía en esa maldita casa, él agonizaba. Quería salvarlo.

—Pero… —Apoyando sus lentes contra su nariz él lo silenció.

—Eiji debe aprender a ser lo bastante fuerte para imponerse a ese clan, él no es una muñeca para jugar, lo mismo en el caso de Yut, ambos deben pararse sobre sus propios pies y dejar las cosas en claro. —La suavidad con la que el moreno le apretó el hombro lo llenó de amargura—. Son transiciones difíciles y dolorosas, ya lo sé, pero son necesarias. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en el vacío. Qué día más extraño.

—¿Y si soy incapaz de apoyarlo?

—Entonces ni siquiera deberías haberme venido a preguntar. —La tensión fue reconfortante entre las grietas de la verdad, el aroma de los rosales los embriagó.

—Gracias. —Él asintió mientras caían las últimas luces del atardecer. El rubio se mordió el labio, él no quería decirlo, no deseaba que fuese real, sin embargo…—. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer acá? —Lo pronunció.

—Tú no eres el que debería hacer esa pregunta. —Shorter se inclinó hacia la laguna, su espalda crujió cuando se trató de enderezar bajo la primera brisa invernal—. Tú eres quien se debería cuidar más.

—Por mucho que quiera hacerlo, no te puedo decir qué es lo que tramo. —Las palmas del más joven se deslizaron sobre el barandal—. Pero deberías tener cuidado con Dino Golzine, sé de lo que es capaz.

—Y tú deberías cuidarte del clan Lee. —La batalla fue silenciosa—. Porque también sé de lo que ellos son capaces. —La pérdida dolorosa.

—Dino Golzine, él…

—¡El lince de Nueva York!— Antes de que él acabase su frase un tono rasposo se hizo presente entre los jardines—. Pero qué agradable sorpresa, no sabía que ibas a venir. —El cuerpo del aludido tembló cuando Dino Golzine se acomodó sobre su cintura. Asqueroso.

—Ya me conoces, soy impulsivo. —Esa sonrisa lo forzó a contener una arcada.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Estuve esperando durante dos horas al terror de Chinatown en el comedor pero no llegó. —Una palidez cadavérica se posó sobre el nombrado. Mierda, este juego lo estaba mareando.

—Por muy tentadora que suene la oferta, tengo que rechazarla. —El más joven se liberó de ese agarre con sutileza—. Solo pasaba a saludar al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, felicidades. —Confiando en el ingenio de Shorter Wong él se apartó. Si alguien podía manipularlo desde adentro era un hombre despechado.

Le deseaba suerte. Pero su mente tenía una preocupación de la cual aún se debía ocupar.

Eiji Okumura.

La situación lo comenzaba a quebrantar, aquella reluciente ingenuidad con la que esas obsidianas lo enamoraron se estaba esfumando bajo la crueldad de los Lee. Él sabía que el japonés era terco y no huiría a costa de la cordura de su prometido, sin embargo, el rubio deseaba que así fuera. Si pudiesen iniciar de nuevo, en un lugar lejos, apartados de toda esa corrupción, a salvo, él compraría sin dudar dos boletos para llevárselo. Él regresó en su motocicleta a la mansión, no hizo falta que recorriese el jardín para que pudiese encontrarlo. Él sabía que Eiji Okumura se solía esconder cerca del invernadero cuando necesitaba ahogarse en la soledad. Aún inmerso en la decadencia el moreno se las arregló para lucir hermoso. Mejillas matizadas de carmín, labios de tentación, ojos de ensueño, silueta pecadora.

Él estaba destinado a amarlo.

—Hola… —Sin esperar respuesta el rubio se dejó caer a su lado. Bastó que él le regalase una pequeña sonrisa para que su corazón se descarrilara. Estar tan enfermo de amor era mortífero.

—¿Por qué siento que no es casualidad esta visita? —La penumbra fue una bruma hipnótica entre ellos dos. Ellos deberían estar incómodos por su última conversación, él se le había confesado, él le había suplicado que se mantuviese a su lado, él fue rechazado.

—Porque no lo es. —No obstante, no lo estaban—. Estoy preocupado por ti Eiji, luces mucho más delgado desde que Shorter se fue, pareces enfermo. —El aludido apoyó su mentón contra sus rodillas, aquellos orbes de infinidad se perdieron en la tranquilidad del lago, una tímida sonrisa floreció en la crueldad.

—Es por Yue… —El más joven contuvo su ira apretando el pasto—. Sus hermanos se han vuelto más violentos con él. —Él se hizo más pequeño en esa confesión—. También conmigo. —Sin la protección de Shorter Wong esa pareja se había vuelto vulnerable.

—Eiji… —Los ojos se le llenaron de impotencia.

—Odio ser tan débil. —Los moretones bajo el cuello de esa camisa le quebraron el corazón—. Todos los días trato de hacerme un poco más fuerte, pero nunca es suficiente. —Él se frotó el entrecejo con compulsión—. Ya no sé qué hacer Ash. —El moreno sabía que esas palabras le dolían al americano, sin embargo, estaba desbordado. Ver como la vida de su prometido se desvanecía era demasiado.

—Tienes un horrible complejo de héroe, ¿te lo han dicho? —Una abrumadora calidez derritió el hielo de sus heridas cuando él tomó su mano—. Creo que solo una pregunta debería importarte. —La curiosidad con la que él lo contempló fue letal.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Eres feliz en este lugar? —Esa fue la primera vez que la belleza de Eiji Okumura le pareció vacía.

—Yo… —Porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué responder—. Claro que lo soy. —Sin embargo, el llanto empañó el resplandor de sus pupilas como una tenue capa de rocío—. Amo a Yue más que a mi vida. —La brisa le revolvió los cabellos con gentileza, las flores danzaron alrededor de él junto a las hojas secas.

—Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando y lo sabes. —Que Ash Lynx se acercase a él detuvo su cordura, la ternura con la que él le acarició los labios derritió la escarcha entre sus latidos.

—No. —La respuesta fue amarga—. Odio esto. —Pero fue real—. Yo jamás me imaginé en el mundo de la mafia, extraño a mi familia, me siento inútil y presionado todo el tiempo, me tiene enfermo todo lo del clan Lee, estoy asustado constantemente pero debo seguir. —Que esos jades lo vislumbraran con tan rebosante pasión lo terminó de romper—. Me digo que puedo con esto pero en realidad Hua tiene razón, soy un incompetente.

—Eso no es verdad. —El más joven no pudo apartarse del moreno, el perfume que desprendieron esos oscuros cabellos lo embriagó—. Eres un chico valiente e impulsivo. —Las mejillas le enrojecieron—. Eres alguien que olvida su propio bienestar con tal de salvar a los demás.

—Suena lindo pero es mentira.

—No lo es. —El japonés acomodó su palma sobre el pecho del americano para apartarlo—. ¿Sabes? Cuando recién me metí en este negocio le pedí dinero a las personas equivocadas, estaba desesperado por salvar a mi hermano, ellos se aprovecharon de esa desesperanza y cuando no pude pagarles me mandaron a matar. —La perplejidad con la que él lo contempló gatilló una sonrisa.

—Yo no sabía…

—Porque nunca se lo he confesado a nadie. —Remover esas heridas fue autodestructivo—. Ellos me estuvieron torturando por días, pensé que moriría, mi cara era irreconocible, apenas me podía mover, creo que no comí durante una semana, fue una locura. —Como si la noche fuese su cómplice ésta los arrulló—. Y justo cuando me di por vencido ese grupo secuestró a otra persona. —Los engranajes de su corazón comenzaron a encajar.

—¡¿Tú eras ese chico?! —Eiji Okumura lo recordaba con una escalofriante vividez. En una de sus primeras misiones para el clan Lee un grupo de pandilleros lo descubrió y se lo llevó de rehén pensando que podrían sacarle dinero para el rescate.

—Fue sorprendente cómo te las arreglaste no solo para salvarte a ti, sino para llevarme contigo cuando yo estaba listo para morir. —Por eso le fue imposible reconocerlo, el hombre al que conoció en esa época tenía la cara destrozada. Quién diría que sería tan guapo.

—Eso fue una estupidez. —Cuando aún le apasionaba la vida y le inspiraba la libertad. Él voló, más alto que nadie y luego regresó por su compañero.

—Fue hermoso. —El carmín que se posó sobre las mejillas del japonés fue descarado—. Creo que en ese momento me enamoré de ti.

—Ash… —Él se mordió el labio—. Entonces ese no es tu verdadero nombre.

—No lo es. —El guiño que le arrojó chispeó en la tensión—. No vuelvas a subestimarte de esa manera, es doloroso verte hacerlo. —La inocencia con la que se matizaron esas obsidianas lo engatusó.

—Pero comparado con Shorter no soy nada. —La realidad estaba aplastando con demasiada fuerza sus alas—. He tratado de contener a Yue, he intentado confrontar a sus hermanos pero ellos me han hecho la vida imposible durante este último tiempo. —Ahora no solo era el encargado de mantener a flote el bar, sino que lo trataban como una prostituta, las miradas lo hacían sentir asqueroso, la cantidad de veces que lo habían tratado de vender era enfermiza.

—Nada de lo que te diga hará que lo dejes, ¿verdad? —Esa sonrisa le acunó el alma solo para destruirla.

—Si ya lo sabes no preguntes. —Supuso que por el momento no lo debía presionar, no lo juzgaba por querer proteger a Yut-Lung Lee, él estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con esas delirantes obsidianas—. Ash, lamento no poder huir contigo. —La culpa impregnada en esas palabras lo hizo reír—. Tal vez en otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido algo.

—Hey. —Que él le besase la frente con semejante ternura lo intoxicó—. No te estoy apoyando por eso. —La mitad de eso era mentira—. Lo hago porque te amo. —La otra mitad era verdad. Pero un hombre enamorado era capaz de desafiar hasta al mismo destino con tal de conseguir una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces te quedaras a mi lado? —Que el rubio esbozase un puchero fue encantador.

—¿Lo dudas? —Él suspiró—. Te he buscado todo este tiempo, no te dejaré ir solo por un rechazo. —Minimizar la realidad fue lo más natural para ahogarse en esa mentira—. Solo no me dejes fuera cuando estoy tratando de entrar. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la hierba.

—Aunque quisiera dejarte afuera encontrarías una manera para hacer trampa. —Su expresión indignada fue un cuadro sublime.

—¿Me estás llamando tramposo?

—Lo hago. —Él se dejó caer contra el hombro del rubio—. Entraste a mi vida sin pedir permiso y solo has hecho desastres desde ahí.

—Pero soy un desastre bien parecido. —La frustración lo hizo inflar las mejillas—. Y que tiene un IQ de 200 puntos. —El ambiente fue cegador en tan profunda oscuridad.

—No pareces tenerlos. —El más alto deslizó su palma para dejarla reposar sobre la cintura del japonés. El tacto fue eléctrico, torpe y tímido, pero aun así voraz—. Tu verdadero nombre significa amanecer, ¿no es así? —Las estrellas fueron un reflejo hipnótico contra el lago.

—Así es. —La sonrisa de Eiji Okumura fue la flor más hermosa dentro de ese jardín.

—Te queda bien. —A él no le importaban los problemas que ese amor le traería, no le interesaban los líos con Dino Golzine ni ser buscado por el clan Lee, lo único que quería era pasar un poco más de tiempo así con el moreno.

—Eiji. —Las orejas del nombrado enrojecieron bajo el candor de su aliento—. No estás solo en esto, me tienes a mí. —El más bajo presionó sus párpados con fuerza. Qué sueño más agradable fue lo efímero de la irrealidad.

—Tú solo me traerás problemas, ¿no es así?

—Sí. —Qué sonrisa más galante—. Pero aun así me dejarás estar a tu lado. —La estridencia de sus latidos fue la música de la noche.

—Tienes razón. —Él se encogió de hombros—. No tiene que ser para siempre. —Sus palabras escaparon adormiladas—. Aunque solo sea por ahora. —Tras musitar aquello su cuerpo se rindió. Ash Lynx no pudo dejar de abrazarlo mientras la oscuridad los terminaba de consumir.

Las luces del tango lo apuntarían a él.

Él se aseguraría de convertirse en su pareja de baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La escena donde Ash y Eiji se conocen igual la escribiré porque lleva meses en mi cabeza y quiere salir!! El siguiente capítulo sí se viene bien intenso. Ahora sí, nos vemos sin falta el otro fin de semana.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Este fue uno de los capítulos base para la trama y aunque lo tenía muy bien planificado como siempre terminó siendo diferente, pero me siento muy bien con el resultado, nunca escribí un contraste tan marcado en un capítulo. Esta hecho con amor. 
> 
> Espero que les guste. 
> 
> ¡Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer!
> 
> Partimos finalmente con cómo se conocieron Eiji y Ash (La escena no era tan larga en mi mente, but here we are)

¿Cómo conoció a Ash Lynx?

Ocurrió el verano en donde él se dio el coraje para desplegar sus alas y encaminarse hacia Nueva York. La fotografía era el arte que desafiaba a la realidad, robarle momentos a lo efímero para plasmarlos en la infinidad era su vocación. Él amaba lo que hacía, su pasión era genuina e inquebrantable, le costó años de agonía poder ahorrar para estudiar acá.

—¡Golpéalo otra vez! —Una patada le quebró la mandíbula, sus piernas se encontraban temblorosas, de su labio escurría un delgado y espeso hilo de sangre, sus costillas estaban rotas, mierda, esto le dolía.

—Ya es suficiente, los Lee podrían pagarnos una fortuna para recuperarlo. —Él no pudo ver la cara del hombre que le tiró la nuca, escarlata le destiló desde la frente hacia los párpados, su aliento le revolvió las entrañas, tan repugnante, pero debía mantener la calma.

—Tienes razón, los Lee tienen reputación por ser sentimentales. —Que él le pisase la espalda lo hizo gritar, las cuerdas vocales se le desgarraron tras ese violento alarido, sus uñas rasgaron el cemento, debía ser fuerte. Esta fue su idea, él insistió para ser aceptado—. Ellos no dejan ir a sus putas con tanta facilidad.

—Pongámoslo con el otro sujeto— Jalándolo de los cabellos uno de esos matones lo arrastró hacia lo que pareció ser una bodega. Aunque su cuerpo estaba destrozado por el malestar, esto no dejaba de torturarlo —Haremos la llamada y si no responden por él lo podemos vender, tiene una cara linda y es extranjero— Tras una carcajada ellos lo encerraron.

Las paredes del contenedor eran herméticas y metálicas, el frío cortó sus heridas como si fuesen navajas, todo él estaba empapado de carmín, era una sensación tan macabra como repugnante, arrancándose un trozo de la camisa él se limpió el rostro. El miedo se le inyectó en las venas para paralizarlo. Nadie vendría por él, Sing se lo había advertido, cuando un peón era atrapado lo más honorable que podía hacer era suplicar por la muerte. Si no estuviese tan deshidratado él habría llorado, él negó. Ya no era más el mocoso que soñaba con fotografías y adoraba saltar la pértiga. Él era fuerte, él era un perro de mafia.

—Cálmate. —Su aliento escapó como una bruma de escarcha cuando musitó aquello—. Puedes hacerlo. —Era mentira, moriría aquí y jamás volvería a ver a Yut-Lung Lee.

Su corazón se estrujó con violencia cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un bulto en un rincón, él contuvo el horror contra su palma, aquella imagen fue inhumana, él se arrastró para poder llegar a su lado, el rostro de ese hombre era irreconocible, sus párpados estaban tan morados como hinchados, su mandíbula se había quebrado, su nariz estaba rota, su cabello era de un pegajoso naranja, toda su piel yacía cubierta por una putrefacta mezcla entre suciedad y sangre seca. Él lo acomodó sobre su regazo, debieron haberlo torturado por días para dejarlo así, sin embargo, él aún respiraba.

Él estaba vivo.

—Oye… —Él acarició con suavidad esas mejillas, aunque sus labios se encontraban empapados por el carmín estos lucieron como un desierto, ni siquiera le habían dado agua.

—¿También te condenaron a ti? —Aquella voz escapó débil y sumisa, que él batallase tanto para abrir los ojos le quebró el corazón—. ¿Ya vienen a matarme? —Más que una pregunta eso pareció ser una súplica.

—No lo sé… —Así que este era el verdadero rostro de la mafia. Torturas, abusos y crueldad.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —Cuando ese hombre logró mirarlo el alma se le erizó—. ¿Puedes matarme? —Aquellos ojos eran los más hermosos que él jamás había contemplado. El verde era tan espléndido como un jade fulgurante, eran felinos, magnéticos y peligrosos.

—¿Qué? —Sin embargo, estaban repletos de soledad.

—Por favor acaba con esto. —Ese hombre trató de aferrarse a su camisa, no obstante, sus manos ya no parecían funcionar. Aunque Eiji Okumura ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar él no pudo evitar llorar por ese desconocido. Porque esto era demasiado cruel para ser real.

Ese fue su balde de agua fría.

Él ya no estaba con su familia, él no estudiaría fotografía, él no volvería a saltar la pértiga ni a ver a sus amigos, él no cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo a Yut-Lung Lee…

Él carcajeó, el llanto le escurrió por las mejillas, su sonrisa fue hinchada y trepidante, la piel le ardió por culpa de los moretones, su voluntad se quebró junto a su cordura. Este era el mundo real. _Su mundo_. De pequeñas risas él volvió a gritar. Sus uñas se clavaron dentro de su estómago, su garganta quemó como si hubiese tragado un ácido corrosivo. No. No. ¡No! Eso no podía ser verdad, el cuerpo le pesó, la imagen lo torturó. Quería que se detuviese. Él se rasguñó el pecho con violencia, sin embargo, ya no tenía uñas, él tenía heridas abiertas. ¿Por qué pensó que podía hacer esto? Él era débil, él no era un maldito perro de mafia, él no era nadie. Ya no tenía hogar.

—Yo… —Él se ahogó en el reflejo que le devolvieron esos jades. Lo más honorable sería matar a ese chico y luego suicidarse. Lo convertirían en una prostituta porque nadie lo salvaría, fue su culpa, él se metió ahí. Sus dientes hicieron una delirante presión sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento comenzó su tango.

—Nos sacaré de aquí. —El moreno se arrancó otro trozo de la camisa para cubrir las heridas del más alto.

—¿Eres estúpido? —El contrario no se podía sentar sin que los huesos le perforasen los pulmones, la idea era imprudente e infantil.

—Si voy a morir, prefiero morir intentando algo.

Porque él amaba la vida con una locura surrealista, él trataría. A la mierda que no pudiese ser fotógrafo, daba igual si nadie lo iba a salvar, bien por él que lo menospreciasen en el clan Lee, él se los demostraría. Podía hacerlo. ¡Realmente podía!

Él no solo era Eiji Okumura.

No.

Él era el Fly boy.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Y él tenía un plan.

—No, solo sería una carga, déjame morir acá, puedes usarme como señuelo. —Aunque el rostro del americano se encontraba demacrado el brillo dentro de esos jades lo contradecía.

—No me iré sin ti. —La determinación en las palabras del moreno le heló la cordura—. Tú definitivamente tienes que vivir.

—Pero…

—Prométemelo. —La ternura con la que el japonés le tomó la mano le resultó violenta—. Tú saldrás de aquí y aprovecharas al máximo tu vida. —Para Ash Lynx esas palabras carecieron de sentido. ¿De dónde había salido ese sujeto? Ni siquiera sabía la mierda en la que se había metido para acabar así. Quizás fue la sofocante gentileza con la que lo tocó. Tal vez fue por la pasión con la que centellearon esas obsidianas.

—Lo prometo. —No obstante, él le quiso creer.

—Bien. —Con una tortura agónica el rubio arrastró su mano debajo de una caja de madera.

—Yo le logré quitar esto. —Una resplandeciente llave dorada fulguró contra las estrellas—. Traté de usarla varias veces pero no me pude ni arrastrar hacia la puerta. —Más que humanos ellos lucían como sacos de cenizas, sin embargo, él quería vivir. Él necesitaba regresar a su lado.

—Haremos esto con cuidado. —Cada hueso le perforó el alma cuando él cargó el peso del americano sobre sus hombros, arrastrarse por la habitación fue como caminar sobre vidrio quebrado descalzo, él se tuvo que morder la lengua para no volver a gritar, no obstante, no lo dejaría.

Porque esos jades también querían vivir.

Luego de abrir la puerta él comenzó a correr. La estridencia de sus pasos contra el pavimento fue irreal, el golpeteo de su corazón fue violento, ese cuerpo extra no lo dejó respirar, la garganta se le cerró, cada pisada fue un martirio, él hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse, podía hacerlo, cada vez iba más lento, maldición, debía hacerlo.

—¡La rata japonesa huyó!

Un muro fue su final.

—Puedes usarme como señuelo para escapar. —Que el más alto le dijese eso solo desató su furia. Porque él era aplastado constantemente por los más fuertes no haría lo mismo. El moreno apoyó a su acompañante contra un viejo basurero antes de acercarse a la pared para arrancar una tubería, su piel se sentía como cristales quebrados—. ¿Vas a pelear?

—No es eso, voy a saltar. —Él clavó el fierro contra el piso para hacer un agujero.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —Las muñecas se le cortarían si seguía abusando de su fuerza así.

—He saltado muros más altos en Japón, soy un saltador de pértiga, me conocen como el Fly boy. —Esa fue la primera vez que Ash Lynx le tuvo miedo a la muerte, no obstante, no fue a la suya.

—¡Para! ¡¿Estás enfermo?! Si se rompe esa tubería oxidada morirás. —Él detuvo sus movimientos, aunque su mente estaba tan confundida como fatigada él pudo escucharlos acercarse.

—¿Entonces quieres morir aquí? —La ferocidad con la que resplandecieron esas obsidianas se le quemó en lo más profundo de la razón—. Escóndete en el contenedor de basura hasta que regrese por ti, yo seré la distracción e iré por ayuda.

—Pero…

—¡Hazlo! —El rubio obedeció, esos matones habían subestimado sus habilidades de supervivencia, lo más seguro era que lo hubiesen olvidado.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Por aquí!

Con su último aliento él comenzó a correr. Su historia había llegado a un punto de quiebre, él no tenía a nadie en donde apoyarse, había tenido que renunciar a sus sueños, lo estaban tratando de aplastar. La mafia, la fotografía, Yut-Lung Lee. Él trotó más rápido, la brisa se le coló entre las heridas para cortar su alma, el aire le quemó la cara. Si ya lo había perdido todo ¡Al menos seguiría intentándolo! Los gritos detrás de él no lo detuvieron, ni siquiera el crujir de sus músculos lo paralizó.

Primero: el impulso. Con el resonar de sus heridas rechinando hasta en su mandíbula, con una multitud de mafiosos enardecidos detrás de él, él corrió. ¡A la mierda ser una damisela en peligro!

Él podía ser su salvación.

Segundo: el despegue. Él clavó el tubo oxidado contra el suelo. Esos hombres no lograron cargar sus armas a tiempo, él ya estaba sobre el alambre del muro. La sensación fue hilarante, él amaba la vida, daba igual que estuviese en la mafia, mientras su corazón estuviese latiendo él no dejaría de intentar.

Tercero: el vuelo. Su mano soltó aquella improvisada garrocha para surcar la libertad. Su suposición fue correcta, esos hombres no se molestaron en buscar en la basura antes de tratar de perseguirlo. Su compañero estaba a salvo. El corazón le latió con una dolorosa melancolía, la adrenalina silenció el sufrimiento. Él solo danzó en el cielo. Desde el aire él pudo vislumbrar el asombro con el que esos jades lo contemplaron. Seguramente fue en ese momento cuando se enamoró.

Ese vuelo fue una declaración inquebrantable y pura por la libertad.

La caída fue dolorosa, el gélido del pavimento le terminó de romper los huesos, fue una suerte haber aterrizado sobre algunas cajas de cartón. Los músculos le quemaron como un infierno, el sabor de la adrenalina lo emborrachó, él se forzó a arrastrarse para pedir ayuda. El resto fue borroso. Lo último que recuerda de esa tarde fue haber regresado por el rubio.

—No me puedes hacer esto, lo logramos. —El americano estaba batallando para mantener la consciencia. ¿Por qué diablos la ambulancia tardaba tanto?—. Mantente despierto, por favor, me lo prometiste. —Para el rubio la situación era ridícula, ese chico estaba actuando como si genuinamente le preocupase, tanta belleza lo abrumó.

—Gracias. —Una áspera tos interrumpió sus palabras. Al menos si moría lo haría en el regazo de un ángel, esa era la única explicación lógica para lo que contempló. Él voló, más alto que nadie.

—Vamos, cuéntame algo de ti, lo que sea. —Esa terquedad por mantenerlo con vida le pareció linda.

—Mi nombre es Aslan… —La ternura con la que el japonés le sonrió despertó a su corazón.

—¿Tu nombre significa amanecer? —Era como si toda su historia él hubiese estado paralizado, esperando que esas obsidianas lo encontrasen para empezar a vivir, que sensación más reconfortante, ese chico adormeció cada uno de sus tormentos con una sola caricia.

—Sí. —Él ya no escuchó más el grito de Nueva York.

—Aslan es un nombre bonito. —Lo único que pudo contemplar fue a tan sublime presencia velando por un alma tan condenada como la suya—. Cuando salgamos de aquí encuéntrame. —Él presionó sus párpados para grabar tan meliflua voz—. Quiero ver la clase de persona en la que te convertirás.

—No sabes nada de mí, tal vez merecía lo que me pasó.

—No, nadie merece pasar por eso. —El chirrido de la sirena fue atronador—. Además, he decidido confiar en ti, así que no me defraudes. —Que chico más extraño, sin embargo, cuando él estaba a su lado su amabilidad, sinceridad y calidez le atravesaban el cuerpo entero. Un paramédicos le gritó algo mientras levantaban su cuerpo—. Búscame, Aslan, cuando salgas venme a ver.

Qué curioso no haberlo recordado antes.

Así que ese chico moribundo era el legendario lince de Nueva York.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, él debía trabajar.

La tonada del bar lo forzó a concentrarse, Sing Soo-Ling se hallaba ocupado peleando con los hombres de Arthur a las afueras del local, el ambiente era ameno, los tragos se encontraban de oferta, él detuvo su mirada en una de las botellas, la imagen que el cristal le devolvió le revolvió las entrañas.

—Maldición. —Sus ojeras eran tan profundas como sus lamentos, no era su culpa, desde que Yut-Lung Lee se fue de viaje le era imposible conciliar el sueño.

—Que palabra más sucia para un chico tan lindo. —Uno de los hombres de la barra alzó el mentón—. No lo esperaba de un conejo. —Él rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor para venderse.

—¿Necesitas que te sirva algo más? —El japonés acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa para no lucir intimidado, había un toque de nostalgia entremezclado con coquetería en ese desconocido.

—Ahora que lo mencionas me podrías dar un poco más de amor. —De cabellos oscuros, porte fornido y mirada galante—. Algo así como una sonrisa.

—Te conozco. —Los ojos de aquel hombre clamaron por más—. Tú eres el sujeto que me sacó a bailar en la fiesta de Marvin Crosby.

—Me halaga que me recuerdes. —El más alto le tomó la mano para depositar un beso—. Bailar contigo fue todo un placer. —El toque fue eléctrico, aquel delicado aliento le erizó la cordura.

—¿Quién eres? —Fue imposible mantener la calma—. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para volverme a contactar? —Las palmas del moreno descendieron hacia sus caderas, una navaja yacía oculta en su bolsillo trasero—. Dijiste que era un tema urgente, me parece un poco sospechoso que me busques ahora. —El contrario no se inmutó, él solo se acomodó sobre el taburete de cuerina. Las luces descendieron.

—Eso no será necesario, puedes bajar la guardia. —Él agitó una copa de vino blanco entre sus dedos—. Te debes sentir bastante solo. —Él jugueteó con el borde de cristal—. Sin Yut-Lung Lee…

—Los negocios en los que mi pareja invierte no son de tu incumbencia. —Tras un elegante movimiento él se acabó aquel líquido perlado, la lentitud con la que se acarició los labios fue obscena—. Tú no sabes nada, no tienes derecho a hablar así.

—¿No? Porque sé que apenas el terror de Chinatown renunció el heredero más codiciado desapareció en un viaje de negocios que se extendió de dos días a casi un mes. —Las yemas del más alto se deslizaron sobre el cuello del japonés—. Te debes sentir muy culpable por haberlo hecho escapar de esa manera. —La silueta de ese dragón lo hizo sonreír.

—De hecho no. —La suavidad con la que el más joven lo apartó le pareció dulce—. Yo soy quien ha tomado las riendas de este lugar. —Cuando él lo acercó con un jalón de corbata supo que también era feroz—. No te atrevas a creerme tan débil, les va bastante mal a quienes me subestiman.

—Lo siento, creo que toqué una fibra sensible. —El moreno no lo admitiría, sin embargo, odiaba que ese desconocido tuviese razón. La culpa no lo dejaba respirar, si él hubiese entendido los sentimientos de Shorter Wong este no se habría ido y su amante no se estaría desmoronando.

Pero Eiji Okumura era fuerte y era capaz de soportarlo. Él era la muñeca más bonita en este mundo de cristal. Podía hacerlo. 

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Pero estaba agotado—. No te ves cómo alguien de interés para mi clan. —Sus orbes centellearon.

—Tengo mis propios contactos. —La atención de esas obsidianas se posó sobre el anillo del contrario, el logo fundido sobre el oro debió ser una sátira.

—Dino Golzine. —El enfado regresó—. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? —Porque se lo habían arrebatado.

—Es una historia trágica y complicada. —Cual truco de magia él sacó una tarjeta de la manga de su traje, hubo escalofríos y tensión. La música, las luces y los comensales desaparecieron—. Si algún día te interesa escucharla podemos planificar otra reunión.

—Blanca. —El nombre en el papel le pareció curioso—. Supongo que eso haré. —Una generosa cantidad de billetes fue acomodada sobre la barra.

—Sé que Ash Lynx puede llegar a ser un seductor cuando se lo propone. —Como si ese nombre fuese adicción cada fibra de su atención fue cazada por ese hombre—. Más con tu prometido fuera de la escena, pero no te permitas embriagar por él. —Sus zapatos de diseñador hicieron eco contra las alfombras—. Él es una mala persona.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Mi número está escrito en la tarjeta. —Su silueta desapareció entre la multitud.

 _—Estoy enamorado de ti._ —La culpa era de él. De esos hipnóticos, felinos y solitarios jades.

No era justo, él estaba tratando de reconstruir su vida junto a Yut-Lung Lee, él ya sufrió lo suficiente, él ya se destruyó para resurgir entre pólvora y pesadillas. No regresaría a tan oscuro lugar, a pesar de estar quebrado él se había enamorado de la fatalidad. Él debía protegerlo, se haría más fuerte para apoyarlo, ya no soportaba que los quisiesen separar, su rosa se marchitaba por el veneno que desprendía esa familia. Y Ash Lynx no tenía lugar en ese cementerio de espinas.

—Los hombres de Arthur son un maldito problema. —Las palabras del bartender se profesaron irreales cuando regresó a su lado—. No parecen querer rendirse, vienen a causar alborotos cada vez que pueden. —Sing presionó sus nudillos contra un trapo, la tela de tiñó de escarlata.

—Tal vez deberíamos vetarlos.

—Si vamos a empezar a prohibir el acceso también deberíamos hacerlo con el tipo de la barra. —La suavidad con la que el chino lo contempló fue sofocante—. El sujeto te miraba como si fueses alguna presa. —Que Sing fuese tan protector le enternecía el alma—. ¿Te estaba molestando?

—No, él era algo así como un conocido de Dino Golzine.

—Oh… —Los pecados tomaron color esa tarde—. Así que también es un conocido de Ash.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Hubo una advertencia silenciosa bajo el alarido de los violines.

—¿No lo sabes? —Ácido, tóxico y violento—. Arthur es el heredero de Dino Golzine y un excompañero del lince de Nueva York, uno de sus hombres me lo soltó por accidente cuando lo amenacé. —La puñalada le supo a traición, esa sonrisa se encontró impregnada de decepción.

—No. —El mundo se le cayó hacia la garganta para desgarrarla en pedazos—. No lo sabía.

Pero él era el adorno más bonito del lugar, eso era lo importante.

¿Verdad?

Él regresó a la mansión cuando su turno en el bar finalizó, su atención vagó desde la ventanilla hacia el nuevo conductor del clan Lee, el remordimiento le clavó como espinas entre las grietas del corazón. Este era un mundo tan triste como superficial, sin embargo, él no era diferente, estaba desesperado por atención. Sediento por probarse su valor él se hizo cargo de las tareas y los planos cuando llegó, haber usurpado un poder que no le correspondía transformaría a la mafia en su reinado. En una de sus vueltas él encontró a una rosa en agonía sobre la mesa del salón, aquellos lustrosos y lacios cabellos lucían marchitos, esas sensuales curvas no eran más que huesos, la pasión de esas amatistas se esfumó bajo la bruma del cansancio. El alma le pendió de un hilo.

—Hey. —Él pudo sentir cada vértebra de su amante cuando le acarició la espalda—. ¿Ya acabaste con la mafia del Sur? —Ese asentimiento fue una oda para la desolación—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Con Shorter esto habría salido mejor… —Aquel nombre los quemó, era tabú musitar la verdad en esa casa—. Lo extraño.

—Yue. —El aludido se desmoronó entre sus brazos, que el azabache sollozase con tanta fuerza contra su vientre lo mató un poco más.

—Eiji estoy tan asustado. —Las caricias que el aludido le regaló fueron un sedante, él se aferró con desesperanza a su amante tratando de contener el dolor. Poder aspirar su aroma, poder sentir la calidez de su piel y deleitarse con tan melodiosos latidos era su recompensa. Él podía proteger a su girasol—. Pero a pesar de todo aquí estas. —No importaba que tan asqueroso lo tratasen a él, cargaría con ello, sin embargo, a su salvación…

—Acá siempre estaré. —No, él jamás dejaría que esas obsidianas perdiesen su ingenuidad.

—Chicos. —La voz de Hua-Lung los hizo temblar—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estarse tomando las medidas para los trajes de matrimonio. —Que su adorable hermano menor lo mirase como si fuese una víbora venenosa solo lo excitó. Que pareja más obscena. 

—Nadie me informó sobre eso. —A los cerdos les encantaría poder jugar con ellos.

—Pero los preparativos ya están listos, compórtense a la altura del clan. —Sin soltar la mano del japonés él salió de la habitación. Porque no podía fallar.

No luego de haber perdido tanto.

Costureras y diseñadores los estaban esperando en el gran salón, una chica de facciones delicadas les pidió desvestirse para poder tomarles las medidas, el moreno se paró sobre una plataforma con cuatro espejos y luces incandescentes, una fría cinta amarrilla le cortó los músculos como si fuese una navaja, la fosforescencia de los números lo mareó. Aunque no lo podía ver gracias a una cortina de terciopelo, escuchar la risa de su amante lo intoxicó. Su música favorita era la risa de Yut-Lung Lee. Pero él ya no reía, no cuando estaba a su lado. 

—Usted. —La costurera bajó el mentón apenada—. Es muy bonito. —Las mejillas le ardieron tras esa confesión. ¿Él? ¿Lo era? Mirarse en el espejo fue encontrarse con un desconocido.

Pero él debía ser perfecto.

—Gracias. —La timidez lo poseyó.

—Tiene una cintura muy estrecha, un traje de tres piezas resaltará muy bien sus atributos.

—No queremos eso. —Una tercera voz irrumpió en el probador—. Necesitamos algo más femenino. —Que Hua-Lung interrumpiese su privacidad así lo hizo sentir vulnerable, él trató de cubrirse en vano, los ojos de ese sujeto lo recorrieron como si fuese un trozo de carne. Que asqueroso.

—¿Algo más femenino? —La lujuria en esa sonrisa le revolvió las entrañas. Fue devastador.

—Sí, algo como un vestido. —Que lo tocase sin su consentimiento lo hizo temblar—. Tienes una figura bastante sensual, no la desaproveches con un traje. —Cuando él le agarró el trasero quiso llorar, lo único que pudo hacer fue trepidar sobre la plataforma mientras él lo hacía sentir como una prostituta. ¿Esto era lo que siempre tenía que soportar su amante?

—Pero señor… —El castaño empujó a la costurera lejos del japonés.

—Se verá bien, podemos usar algo de relleno. —Sus palmas ascendieron hacia el pecho del moreno para apretarlo—. Mucho relleno. —Y Eiji no pudo contener más el llanto. Lo único que le quedaba era su cuerpo y ahora se lo estaban arrebatando, esto era terrible, era demasiado, sin embargo, debía soportarlo. Él vomitaría.

—¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima! —Yut-Lung Lee ni siquiera se terminó de vestir cuando le estampó un puñetazo en la mandíbula a su hermano—.Te mataré si lo vuelves a tocar. —La violencia con la que resplandecieron esas amatistas paralizó la tensión.

—Yue… —El nombrado abrazó con fuerza a su prometido, él presionó sus párpados con terror, sino fuese tan egoísta él podría dejar que su adoración escapase, sin embargo, lo necesitaba, Eiji Okumura era más indispensable que el mismo oxígeno y él se odiaba por haberlo arrastrado a esto.

—Qué curioso que pienses de esa manera. —Con un tirón hacia la bata de seda el azabache quedó expuesto—. Cuando tú solo eres nuestra puta.

La imagen dejó horrorizados a los presentes. Aquella blanquecina y delicada piel se encontraba adornada por brutales mordidas, decenas de chupones florecían desde su cuello hasta su cadera, algunas marcas de cigarrillos se encontraban impregnadas en sus muslos, él trató de mantenerse fuera bajo el candor de los vestidores, sin embargo, la perplejidad con la que esas obsidianas lo contemplaron lo hizo sentir vergüenza de quien era por primera vez. Estaba bien que lo vendiesen mientras no tocasen al japonés, estaba bien que lo empujasen hacia la locura porque no podía huir de esa nauseabunda familia, no obstante, que su amante lo supiera…

—¿Cómo conseguiste el contrato con la mafia del Sur? ¿Tomaron turnos o lo hicieron todos al mismo tiempo? —Él se cayó de la pasarela, cuando el japonés lo trató de tocar él lo golpeó.

—Perdón. —Sin poder contener más el llanto él se esfumó. Hua-Lung acomodó una bata de seda sobre sus hombros antes de forzarlo a mirarse en el espejo.

—¿Quieres ayudar a tu noviecito? Deberías usar tu cuerpo para sernos de utilidad. —Él no supo si las lágrimas caían por lo que acababa de ver o por la humillación que le hicieron pasar.

¿Dónde estaba Dios en ese clan?

Sin poderse recomponer él salió de la mansión, las emociones lo ahogaron como si fuesen un trapo en medio de su garganta, la impotencia le quemó el alma, él se aisló como si con eso la realidad lo pudiese dejar en paz. Él quiso gritar, llorar, huir, vivir, sentir y entender, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero no pudo hacer más que cojear. Era demasiado doloroso pender en ese limbo, él amaba a Yut-Lung Lee, él lo dejó todo porque estaba enamorado, él se prometió cuidarlo, sin embargo, fue un inútil. Su prometido ni siquiera confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle.

Si él hubiese sabido podrían haber escapado…

Si él le hubiese contado lo habría cuidado…

Mentira.

Un tobillo se le torció al no haberse colocado sus zapatos, él aterrizó sobre el pavimento, las rodillas se le lastimaron por culpa de la fricción, sangre escurrió hacia sus muslos, la desolación de esas amatistas se le impregnó como brea, la frustración se le metió como pétalos en la tráquea. Él no era nada.

—No. —La sangre le empezó a brotar de la pierna—. Por favor no. —Finalmente él se quebró.

¿Salvación? Pero él lo amaba. Lo adoraba tanto que le dolía.

Él no era el chico que soñó con estudiar fotografía en Nueva York.

Él no era el Fly boy.

Él no era Eiji Okumura.

¡¿Quién diablos era?!

Él se tiró del cabello mientras un desesperado aullido de impotencia le rasgaba la garganta, sin saber dónde clavar sus uñas él las presionó más fuerte contra su cabeza. Estaba perdido. El agua solo goteó sobre su rostro para confirmarle que estaba vivo, él necesitaba ser herido, no merecía semejante protección. Él no era un saltador de pértiga, él era un amante terrible, él había quebrado su cámara de fotografía. ¿Quién debía ser para salvarlo? ¿De verdad debía venderse? Él se odió por hacer un drama de eso, no debería importarle regalar su cuerpo si con eso podía aminorar la carga de esas amatistas, debería estar bien que desconocidos le pagasen para follarlo, sin embargo, tenía miedo. Él estaba tan asustado…

Amaba a Yut-Lung Lee con cada pieza de su corazón, no obstante, estas no parecían ser suficientes para ganarle al horror.

Él tocó fondo, finalmente enloqueció.

Bravo.

Aplausos, por favor.

—Eiji… —El aludido se encogió en el suelo al escuchar esa voz, él no era digno de compasión—. Oye. —Estaba enfurecido por no tener el valor suficiente para venderse —¿Estas bien?

—No. —La belleza de esas obsidianas caducó bajo el llanto—. No lo estoy.

—Estaba haciendo algo de papeleo cuando escuché los gritos en el salón. —El más joven se agachó a su altura con cuidado—. ¿Yut-Lung Lee te hizo algo?

—No necesito que me ayudes. —La fragilidad con la que musitó aquello delató su mentira—. Puedo cuidarme solo. —La preocupación con la que esos jades lo contemplaron lo hizo sentir asqueroso. Él era basura, no podía salvarse ni a sí mismo.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —Verlo temblando con solo una bata y el rostro demacrado le quebró el corazón, la vulnerabilidad con la que el japonés se rodeó los hombros lo hizo verse aún más pequeño.

—Yo me lo hice. —Él estaba quebrado—. Esto no fue culpa de nadie más que mía. —Él no era nadie, el llanto le escurrió pero no sintió nada—. Ash… —Sus manos temblaron cuando se aferraron a la camisa del rubio—. ¿Puedes decirme quién soy?

—Yo… —Él acunó con suavidad al moreno contra su pecho. ¿Qué tanto había pasado para que se deshiciese de esa manera?

—Por favor. —La monotonía en su voz fue una espina para sus latidos—. Necesito saberlo. —Ellos marchitaron a su girasol.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —Él negó.

—¿Qué me hice yo?

Él no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en aquella posición, tampoco le importó, el americano soportó aquella tormenta emocional cuando no le correspondía. El abrazo fue cálido, la humanidad en sus latidos fue violenta. Pero él se rebalsó. Él quería ser valiente para detener esos maltratos, él trataba de apoyarlo, sin embargo, esto también lo estaba destruyendo.

¿Cómo salvarlo cuando no parecía estar vivo?

¿Cómo rescatarlo cuando estaba tan perdido?

Él no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de regreso a la mansión? —La indiferencia con la que el japonés alzó su mentón le cerró la garganta, esas sublimes obsidianas que lo enamoraron en un salto inquebrantable por la libertad…

—No. —Esa noche lucieron muertas—. No quiero regresar.

—¿Quieres que haga algo? —Eiji Okumura era fuerte y valiente, él podía hacerlo, él era el adorno más bonito del lugar. ¿Venderse? ¡Ja! Ese era un precio que debía cubrir si quería ser un caballero de armadura blanca.

—No. —Él se centró en el vacío del jardín—. Necesito averiguar esto solo. —Pero todo le pareció gris.

—Entonces… —El rubio se sentó sobre la acera, él apoyó su espalda contra la del moreno antes de tirar su nuca hacia atrás—. Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que sepas qué hacer.

—No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. —El toque fue letárgico pero gentil—. ¿Por qué te quedas a soportar esto? No lo entiendo. —No fue necesario verlo para saber que estaba sonriendo. Tan tonto.

—Por amor. —Esas cuatro letras congelaron la realidad—. Creo en el amor por encima de todo. El amor es como el oxígeno, es lo que eleva nuestras esencias. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon ante las líneas de ese romántico empedernido—. Todo lo que necesitas es amor. —Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la humedad, un suspiro pereció bajo el anhelo. En lo efímero de la ternura él deseó que esa frase fuese verdad.

Quizás todo lo que Eiji Okumura necesitaba era amor propio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para una persona que tuvo una vida normal como Eiji ya era difícil tratar de adaptarse a todo este mundo de la mafia, porque en el fondo, por más que se lo diga, no se siente bien ahí, y que más encima ahora le propongan semejante estupidez, era obvio que no le daría más, todos tienen su limite y Eiji hace rato venía tentando el suyo.
> 
> No puedo creer que de verdad me haya mantenido tan constante con este fic, benditos sean los pobres lectores que lo siguen. De verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño.
> 
> Nos vemos la otra semana para un capítulo más relajado.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!
> 
> Se me cuidan.


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Mucho drama en los últimos capítulos, acá satisfago mi necesidad de algo más soft. 
> 
> Mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leerlo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

_—¿Eiji Okumura estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes querer ser mi amante en esta clase de mundo? —_ La perplejidad con la que aquellas amatistas rebosaron ilusión era un recuerdo que mantenía su sonrisa en una cuerda floja _—. Mis hermanos se encargarán de destruir lo que tenemos._

_—No me importa Yue, prometo quedarme a tu lado pase lo que pase._

¿Cuándo el amor se había convertido en dolor?

Él no recordaba la última vez que había sido genuinamente feliz dentro de esa casa.

¿Cómo podía ser el girasol de Yut-Lung Lee si se estaba apagando?

Él despertó sobre una cama desconocida, la aspereza de sus ropas lo incitó para que se examinase, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una delicada camisa celeste, las mangas le quedaban largas y anchas, reconocer aquel varonil perfume fue el preludio para su perdición. Los rayos de luz murmuraron a través de las cortinas, una vieja alfombra yacía a sus pies, las paredes se encontraban adornadas por decenas de libros y folios. La frente le punzó con violencia, a juzgar por la jaqueca él adivinó que recién estaba amaneciendo.

De pronto todas las imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza para convertirlo en un espectador de su miseria: su prometido había regresado de un viaje en el cual había perdido tanto pétalos como espinas, por la distancia él esperó una bienvenida afectiva, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un hombre hecho miles de pedazos. El estómago se le revolvió al recordar tan grotesca escena. Bajo el veneno de esas serpientes, él lo supo. Sin importar lo mucho que él tratase nunca sería suficiente para este mundo. Ni siquiera tenía sentido insistir, él no estaba completo con la imagen que había formado aquel espejo mental sobre sí mismo, no, porque Eiji Okumura no quería ser un mafioso.

—Eiji… —El crujir de las bisagras captó su atención—. Ayer fue un día bastante intenso, estabas ardiendo por culpa de la fiebre cuando esto pasó. —Fue imposible sostener una mirada con aquellos relucientes jades, la incondicionalidad con la que Ash Lynx lo contempló lo hizo profesarse tan inseguro.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Él no era digno de ser amado—. ¿Cómo llegué acá? —Tanta ternura le llenaría los pulmones de rosas. 

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Él negó.

—Lo último que recuerdo fue estar hablando contigo. —El más alto se acarició con ansiedad la nuca antes de contestar.

—Te desvaneciste entre mis brazos, yo solo te traje a un lugar seguro para que pudieses descansar. —La elegancia con la que se acercó a la cama le recordó a un lince al acecho, el colchón crujió cuando él se hundió a su lado, aquel masculino aroma lo mareó.

—¿Alguien más sabe que estoy acá? —Él no se movió—. ¿Yue? —Como si esas letras fuesen un recordatorio de su condena, él se levantó de la cama—. Me tengo que ir, él me necesita.

—Si te traje hasta acá es porque no consideré a la mansión como un lugar seguro. —Electricidad pendió en el aire cuando sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del moreno—. Creo que debes descansar un poco más. —Eiji Okumura aborrecía lo intoxicante que le resultaba la presencia de ese hombre.

—¿Lejos de mi pareja? —Él no quería confrontar tan abrumadores sentimientos.

—Lejos de todo. —Él no admitiría la efervescente química entre ellos dos.

—No puedo desaparecer con el matrimonio tan próximo. —Porque si lo hacía, si él se atrevía a desear algo mejor…—. Tampoco lo puedo abandonar con las alianzas colgando de una cuerda floja. —¿Con qué derecho seguiría con vida? No era justo que él fuese el único salvado en ese hogar.

—No le serás de utilidad a nadie si enloqueces. —Tratar de reducir la brecha de contextura fue inútil. Que el japonés temblase de impotencia le quebró el corazón. ¿Qué tan importante debía ser Yut-Lung Lee para orillarlo a este estado?

—Pero… —Dolor y desesperanza—. Tengo que ir.

—No es verdad. —Él fue incapaz de desistir.

—No puedo dejarlo con sus hermanos, tú no sabes lo que le hicieron, ellos… —Los recuerdos hicieron presión sobre su alma para empezarla a destrozar, las manos le temblaron, las entrañas se le revolvieron con náuseas—. Son unos monstruos. —La gentileza con la que el rubio le acarició las mejillas arrastró la pena y esfumó el llanto.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo. —La transparencia que se pintó en esas obsidianas le robó la respiración. Su vida pendía de un hilo por culpa de la traición, sería estúpido dejarse llevar por la pasión cuando se había vendido a Dino Golzine, sin embargo—. Prometo ayudarte con esto, pero ahora necesitas descansar. —Él era un hombre enamorado.

—¿De verdad? —La inocencia en esa sonrisa lo embriagó—. No quiero meterte en problemas, no tienes que hacer nada, solo… —Él se presionó el ceño—. Necesito pensar con la cabeza fría, que me escuches es más que suficiente. —La suavidad de la brisa le erizó la cordura. La ternura con la que el americano le acarició la nuca fue paralizante.

—Entiendo que tu prometido te necesite. —Su voz se deslizó como besos bajo su piel—. Pero en estos momentos yo te necesito un poco más, así que no regreses con él. —Su cabeza se apoyó contra el pecho del más bajo—. No todavía. —La suavidad con la que se aferró a él fue digna de una pieza de porcelana.

—Ash… —De pronto el moreno sintió unas desmesuradas ganas por llorar. Porque Ash Lynx lo estaba acariciando como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo, él lo estaba haciendo sentir seguro y protegido en el refugio que había creado entre sus brazos solo para sostenerlo. 

—No sé de qué otra manera decírtelo para que me entiendas. —Así supo que no había nadie como ese hombre en esta historia. Y él se aborreció por recibir con tanta desesperación esos toques—. Me duele ver lo que este mundo te ha hecho, siento que fracasé, pasé años buscándote. Estoy asustado de que ahora sea tarde. —Esas palabras hicieron electricidad el oxígeno.

—Supongo que fue demasiado para un simple estudiante de fotografía. —Una inexistente orquesta comenzó a tocar tango para ellos dos. Era apasionado—. Si no puedo mantenerme en este mundo, eso me hace un inútil. —Era seductor, era doloroso.

—Es mentira.

—¿Lo es? —Como si el rubio fuese un niño asustado él se encogió sobre el japonés en busca de calor—. Ya escuchaste a los del clan, sino puedo venderme nos les seré de utilidad. —Mantener la calma fue delirante en esta situación.

—Ellos solo buscan poder y herir a los demás. Los débiles incluso buscan a alguien más débiles que ellos y los lastiman. —Sus labios se acomodaron sobre su corazón—. ¿No lo ves? —El conjunto de violines fue desenfrenado—. ¿No lo quieres ver?

—¿Puedes por favor parar con esto? —Sus puños tiritaron contra su vientre—. Si me sigues tratando de esta manera empezaré a creerte y terminaré herido. —La desesperación con la que el americano lo abrazó fue como sostener un rosal.

—Te amo Eiji Okumura. —Aquella camisa se llenó de humedad, el escarlata se tiñó de melancolía—. Sé qué te parece extraño porque apenas me recuerdas, pero… —Sus ojos se encontraron—. Te amo tanto. —Y en ese momento él supo que nadie lo miraría como Ash Lynx lo hacía. Era como si todo el amor del mundo se hubiese concentrado para serle entregado en la ternura de esa mirada.

—Pero yo no te puedo pertenecer. —Un mechón dorado se deslizó en medio de la confusión.

—No. —Su sonrisa fue frágil—. No quiero que me pertenezcas, no eres un objeto, deja de tratarte así. —La caricia le quemó las mejillas—. Quiero que te pertenezcas a ti mismo. —Él pudo ver la clase de persona que era dentro de esos jades—. Iré a preparar algo para comer, tú ponte cómodo, te puedes duchar y usar lo que necesites. —La imagen lo aterró.

Sí, él había olvidado la última vez que había sido feliz hasta que encontró a Ash Lynx.

 _—Estoy enamorado de ti. —_ Y solo por ese ínfimo instante él se permitió creer que esas palabras podían ser verdad.

Tan tonto.

Despidiéndose de la camisa él se encaminó hacia el baño, una pequeña ducha con paredes de cristal y un gigantesco espejo eran lo que lo esperaban. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar centrarse en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la cordura al recordar los asquerosos toques de ese hombre. Él tembló al ver los moretones que le habían quedado. ¿Esto era lo que tenía que sufrir su amante en silencio? ¿Ese era el maldito trato que le daban? Él se mordió el labio, estaba hasta la mierda de esa fastidiosa actitud. Bien, él era un inútil, eso había quedado más que comprobado, el aborrecía el clan de los Lee hasta la médula y sus sentimientos eran una tormenta por culpa de esos dos, sin embargo, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. La determinación con la que brillaron sus pupilas le recordó a la fotografía con la que su mentor ganó aquel concurso.

—Vuelas en el cielo, vuelas más que nadie. —Repetir las palabras de Ibe en voz alta lo llenó de nostalgia—. Nunca lo olvides. —¿Cómo se permitió olvidarlo?

En ese segundo él lo decidió.

No más llanto.

No más dolor.

Esta era su vida y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatase de esa manera.

Este era su cuerpo y él se lo entregaría solo a quien amase.

El agua limpió su mente para que él se propusiese una misión, él lidiaría con este mundo a su manera. Ya basta, él no era un adorno ni era un asesino, por más que hubiese peleado para sobrevivir jamás había sido capaz de terminar el trabajo. Así como Yut-Lung Lee lo salvó, él protegería a esa desmesurada belleza. Esta vez podía hacerlo. Colocándose la misma camisa con la que durmió y un par de pantalones del clóset, él salió hacia el comedor. El aroma a pasta entremezclado con el gruñido de su estómago lo hizo tomar consciencia del hambre.

—No se compara con los almuerzos que preparan los cocineros del clan, pero es mejor que nada. —Ambos tomaron asiento al frente de una pequeña mesa de madera.

—Se ve delicioso. —El japonés no lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo, le enfermaba el pomposo ambiente de esa mansión—. Desde que dejé mi hogar no he podido comer pasta. —La ternura de la salsa se le derritió en el paladar como si fuese el más exquisito banquete.

—¿Es así? —La emoción con la que devoró su platillo le recordó a un niño. Amarlo tanto debería estar prohibido—. Eres de Tokio, ¿verdad? —Si existiese un límite el corazón no le dolería tanto al mirarlo. El moreno paralizó sus movimientos para enfocar su atención en el techo, como si buscase alguna respuesta.

—No, soy de un pueblo bastante pequeño. —La sonrisa que Eiji Okumura esbozó fue la imagen más hermosa que jamás fue contemplada—. Izumo-shi, en la prefectura de Shimane. Es la tierra de los dioses.

—¿Gizmo? —La pronunciación del americano lo hizo reír. Qué expresión más adorable para un hombre tan tosco.

—No, eso es de los Gremlins. —El rubio dejó de lado su plato para acercarse al más bajo—. Es i-zu-mo.

—Izumo. —La risa que el moreno dejó escapar fue una oda para lo melifluo.

—Sí, sí. Hay ocho millones de dioses en Japón. —Eran pocas las veces donde él se permitía hablar de su familia. Recordarlos era doloroso, él los extrañaba, cada día que pasaba él pensaba en su hermana menor o en su madre. ¿Su padre seguiría enfermo? Eso no lo dejaba dormir.

—¿Hay algún dios al que le pueda rezar para que me escuches? —La repentina inocencia del ambiente los extasió a ambos.

—Necesitarías más que un solo dios para eso. —El ritmo entre ellos dos se aceleró—. Ash... —El aludido se emborrachó con su propio nombre—. Gracias por mantenerte a mi lado a pesar de todo esto. —Las manos del japonés juguetearon nerviosas sobre su regazo—. Aunque he tenido varias crisis de angustia ninguna ha sido tan grande como esta, pero los hermanos de Yue me sobrepasaron. —Él se atrevió a darle la mano.

—Deja de cargar con el mundo sobre tus hombros, no estás solo. —Su tacto fueron mariposas en su vientre—. Estoy a tu lado. —Las chispas fulguraron cuando la pureza de esas obsidianas se ahogó en la beldad de esos jade—. Me mantendré a tu lado.

—Supongo que no puedo hacer nada si estás tan decidido. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron, los labios del lince de Nueva York acariciaron sus nudillos con una impresionante fragilidad—. ¿Puedes contarme algo de ti ahora? —Chocar con el anillo de compromiso fue un martirio.

—¿Algo de mí? —Él asintió—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que sea. —La ternura del japonés le golpeó la nariz como verano. Ya no le quedaban más paredes donde esconderse, eran solo ellos dos y sus pecados.

—Tengo un hermano mayor al cual amo más que a mi propia vida. —Confesar algo tan personal le traería problemas, él lo sabía—. Griffin Callenreese, él cuidó de mí desde que tengo memoria, mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo nací y mi padre era un bueno para nada. Sino fuese por él no sé dónde estaría. —Sin embargo, el resplandor de ese girasol lo hacía tan humano como vulnerable.

—¿Él fue la razón por la que te metiste con Dino Golzine? —Las yemas del rubio delinearon sus facciones.

—Lo fue. —Un burbujeo le ascendió hacia la garganta cuando se inclinó hacia él—. Griffin era un hombre demasiado ingenuo para ser adulto, él confió en las personas equivocadas y acabó con una deuda que aún trato de pagar. —Recordar a su hermano rompía las heridas que él trataba de zurcir.

—¿Fue? ¿Él…? —Vislumbrar tanta soledad en esos jades lo sofocó.

—Él ya no me reconoce. —Ash Lynx le había mostrado una máscara de ferocidad e invencibilidad durante toda esta historia—. Él ya no… —Verlo contener el llanto y tiritar por la pena lo despertó—. Una mala droga puede joderle la vida a cualquiera. —Eiji Okumura no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza. La soledad que se hundía en esos ojos era indescriptible y sublime.

—Está bien. —En ese momento unos fervientes deseos por protegerlo nacieron en el corazón del moreno—. Tú lo dijiste, no estás solo, puedes apoyarte en mí. —Él quería protegerlos del destino. De ese destino que intentaba alejarlos, llevándoselos a la deriva, cada vez más lejos de él.

—No es justo. —Como si su vida dependiese de eso el rubio se aferró al japonés—. Cuando te comportas de esta manera no puedo evitar amarte aún más. —Pero porque su vida se encontraba justo entre sus brazos él lo abrazó con aún más fuerza. Este chico lo había convertido en un desastre.

—Así que el lince de Nueva York sí tiene un lado cursi. —Su risa le cosquilleó en las orejas, el corazón le ardió en las llamas de ese baile.

—Solo para ti. —Respirar fue imposible en la tensión—. Me gustaría tanto huir contigo, solo dejar que este dolor se ahogue en Nueva York. Quisiera reservar algo así como un vuelo para un lugar seguro. —Su rostro se iluminó con una belleza infantil—. Pero sé que no dejarás a Yut-Lung Lee solo en esa casa. —La verdad transformó en concreto el aire.

—No quiero abandonar a nadie en esto, no puedo hacerlo. —Claro que Eiji Okumura pensaba eso. Él era especial, él podía sentir la última señal de auxilio que las personas enviaban. Eso lo salvó.

—¿Quieres ver una película para relajarte? —El más bajo asintió mientras trataba de ignorar la estridencia con la que su pecho batallaba.

«Moulin Rouge» fue la cinta que escogieron: una tragedia musical. Y aunque a ninguno le gustaban aquellas tramas carentes de realidad y rebosantes de dulzor, él quiso verla a su lado, con su pecho como protección, con sus manos trazando mimos sobre su cabello, con aquel intoxicante aroma impregnándose en cada rincón de su piel, con besos tiernos sobre la frente y risas compartidas en la oscuridad. Aquello se sintió, tan…

Real.

Cada cosa que el de hebras rubias provocó se profesó de esa manera, como si Aslan Jade Callenreese fuese el protagonista de aquel musical, ese escritor sin futuro que soñaba con enamorarse en París, mientras que Eiji Okumura era su Satín, la preciosa chica cuyo desenlace se encontraba destinado a la tragedia. No era complicado adivinar el resto. La caricia entre sus manos fue un secreto casi profano, _casi_ , esa era la cuestión. ¿A quién engañaba? Él estaba recién comprendiendo sus sentimientos, él amaba a Yut-Lung Lee, de eso no cabía duda, sin embargo. ¿Estaba enamorado? Y si era de esa manera…

¿Por qué su corazón se sentía repleto de Ash Lynx?

—Este lugar es lindo. —La estridencia con la que su respiración se pintó le llenó los latidos de sinestesia—. ¿Esta es tu casa? —Vislumbrar aquellos jades fue la melodía de su perdición. De alguna manera los ojos de Ash Lynx se hacían más bonitos cada vez que los encontraba: más verdes, más feroces, más líquidos, más vivos. Tan embriagador.

—Sí, en este lugar solía vivir con Griffin antes de que todo pasara, por eso es un basurero. —Él subió sus piernas hacia el sillón, los colores de la película juguetearon entre el dorado de sus pestañas—. Me trae un poco de nostalgia haber regresado acá, pero nadie conoce este lugar, es un barrio de drogadictos. —La cercanía entre ellos dos fue extraña, más, no ajena.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano ahora? —El más joven pausó el aire, tratando de darse valor—. Solo si puedo saber.

—Hospitalizado. —La vacilación en sus manos lo incitó a apretarlas—. Antes de que Dino Golzine me recibiese en su mafia nosotros vivíamos aquí, era difícil, no teníamos nada. —Sus músculos cosquillearon al sincerarse, tener que recordar su infancia era como hundirse en el mar de la desesperanza—. Hubo un tiempo en donde solo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta y la impotencia de no poder ayudar más a Griffin.

—Ash… —Así que este era el verdadero rostro del lince de Nueva York.

—Y luego lo perdí a él también. —Un niño aterrado—. Conocerte realmente me salvó, aunque pienses que es una tontería, me tendiste una mano cuando nadie más lo hizo. —El ambiente cambió.

—No creo que sea una tontería. —El japonés subió sus piernas hacia sillón—. Yue hizo lo mismo conmigo. —Tal vez ellos decidieron exponer sus almas porque pensaron que sus heridas encajarían entre ellas—. No tenía nada cuando él me encontró. —Quizás fue la resaca que les dejó ese enamoramiento. No importó. En estos momentos se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que contaba.

—¿Cómo terminaste atrapado en esto? No lo entiendo. —La humillación lo forzó a buscar su mano.

—La beca que me ofrecieron para estudiar era mentira. —La mandíbula tembló mientras la tensión lo consumía—. Fui tonto, me dejé llevar por la emoción de ir al extranjero y no averigüe bien las cosas, cuando llegué al país me quitaron mis documentos. —Él no tuvo que decir más para que el rubio lo comprendiese.

—Eiji…

—Logré escapar de eso, pero no tenía a donde ir. —La mirada del japonés se centró en la película, sin embargo, él no se enfocó en ella—. Vagué semanas por Nueva York, traté de ir a la embajada pero no resultó, no quise contactarme con mis padres, ellos pusieron todos sus ahorros para esto, realmente quería estudiar fotografía, pensé que era verdad y que alguien había visto mi talento. —Él suspiró—. Una noche me asaltaron, no tenía nada así que solo me golpearon. —Él quiso tener las palabras de consuelo más hermosas del mundo, no obstante.

—Yo. —No las tuvo—. Lo lamento. —Él negó.

—Fue una coincidencia, Yue me encontró por pura casualidad. —Un mal sabor lo ahogó junto a esas memorias de alquitrán—. Cuando lo vi pensé que era un ángel, recuerdo que enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando se lo dije, quizás por eso me conservó. —El rubio lo tomó del mentón.

—Yo creo que él vio lo mismo que yo vi en ti. —Él no se trató de zafar.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Sus yemas reescribieron el dolor para dejar dulzura.

—Un salto inquebrantable por la libertad. —Finalmente esa fortaleza revestida con rosas y espinas cedió.

—Me gustas. —Le tomó tiempo entender sus propias palabras.

—¿Qué? —Él parpadeó, sus mejillas quemaron con suavidad, las orejas le ardieron en escarlata—. Yo… —La expresión del rubio fue un espejo para la vergüenza.

—Estoy tan confundido Ash, siento que no puedo respirar dentro de esa casa pero sí estoy seguro de que siento algo por ti. —La realidad resonó por la habitación, el caos a las afueras de Nueva York se vio reducido a una canción de cuna.

—¿No te gustaría quedarte a mi lado de esta manera? —Esa tarde ambos cambiaron—. ¿Solo un poco más?

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. —Un anillo resplandeció entre ellos dos—. No mientras él me necesite y sus hermanos lo traten de destruir, ya no puedo soportar esos abusos, ellos han maltratado tanto a Yue que hasta él ha olvidado su propio valor. —Y aunque debió dolerse aquel sutil rechazo, no lo hizo.

—No lo dejarás ir hasta que este a salvo, ¿verdad? —Porque se sintió orgulloso de volverse a encontrar con tan etéreo brillo chispeando en esas obsidianas.

—Si lo sabes no lo preguntes.

En ese momento Eiji Okumura entendió que no tenía que ser perfecto para nadie. Ni para Ash Lynx, ni para Yut-Lung Lee, ni para sí mismo. Él era un ser humano, con eso bastaba. La mafia jamás le quitaría eso por mucho que lo quisiesen hacer sentir como un juguete. Y era su trabajo recordarle su propio valor a su amante.

—Ellos se han convertido en mi familia acá, si hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar para eclipsar el daño lo haré. —La determinación con la que musitó aquello le arrebató el aire.

—¿Lo amas? —Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer—. ¿Me amas?

—No… —Y esa no fue la respuesta que quería escuchar—. Pero quiero hacerlo. —Eiji Okumura destruyó su corazón con una crueldad tan hermosa. Él ni siquiera se clavó al recoger los trozos de ese amor—. Quiero estar bien y poder amarte.

—¿A mí? —Su balbuceo fue torpe e inocente—. ¿De verdad? —El rostro les ardió a ambos.

—Tengo muchas cosas que poner en orden todavía, pero no me puedo casar solo porque los hermanos de Yue nos están presionando, él tampoco está feliz con esto, no hace falta que me lo diga para saberlo. —Él se rompió a sí mismo—. No somos las muñecas de nadie. —Él quemó su nombre y se permitió ser cenizas—. Ni prostitutas. —Esas cenizas se las llevó el viento.

—No es la respuesta que quería. —El viento regresó a él—. Es mucho mejor. —Cuando alzó el mentón él se perdió en el vicio del jade y la tentación del dorado.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres masoquista, realmente te deben gustar los problemas para seguir acá. —El sofá se hizo demasiado pequeño para ellos dos—. Es decir, mírame, soy un completo desastre.

—Pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo. —Sus narices se rozaron—. Te estoy mirando. —Su voz se deslizó como terciopelo entre sus labios. Aquella escapada de la realidad lo hizo sentirse más real que nunca—. ¿Puedes decir otra vez que te traigo loco? Me gusta cómo suena eso. —La risa que el moreno dejó escapar fue perfecta.

—Yo jamás dije eso. —Todo de él era sublime ante los ojos del americano. Pero esas eran las consecuencias de amarlo tanto.

Estar con Eiji Okumura era intoxicante. Él había sido capaz de quemar hasta el último trozo de sus temores para llenarle el alma de inspiración. Aquella sensación era viciosa, él sabía que debía darle tiempo al japonés para que procesase sus propias emociones, sin embargo, esta pasión era letal. Él se odió por posar su atención sobre aquellos tentadores labios.

—No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte. —El estruendo del timbre los sacó de trance.

—Dijiste que nadie conocía este lugar. —Que el rubio se estirase para tomar una pistola lo llenó de ansiedad.

—Porque nadie lo conoce. —Él no permitiría que marchitasen a su girasol, finalmente los rayos de esperanza estaban bañando esos delicados pétalos, él no dejaría entrar a más tormentas—. Quédate ahí. —Él lo protegería. En esta vida, en la siguiente, en todas las que fuesen necesarias.

—Ash. —Sin bajar el arma él abrió la puerta.

—¿Blanca? —¿Cómo diablos el maldito conocía ese lugar?

—¿Cómo has estado? —Sin pedirle permiso él empujó la puerta para adentrarse al apartamento—. Veo que tú también estás acá, eso facilitará las cosas. —La coquetería con la que su maestro tomó la palma del japonés para besarla le llenó el estómago de celos.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Suficiente tenía con Yut-Lung Lee, no soportaría a este Don Juan. Ver al feroz lince de Nueva York resguardar a un pequeño conejo le llenó el pecho de ternura. Esos eran los ojos de un hombre enamorado.

—Supuse que necesitarían ayuda. —Él se dejó caer al lado de la pareja—. ¿Por qué no me cuentan lo que está pasando?

Blanca se mantuvo indiferente mientras le relataban lo sucedido en el clan Lee, tener que ventilar los secretos de ese nido de serpientes era doloroso para el japonés, él se juró convertirse en un hombre digno para proteger a tan fatídica belleza, él trató con todas sus fuerzas de arrancarle el veneno que sus hermanos le habían inyectado, sin embargo, era pequeño y la realidad era demasiado grande para que él la surcara con una pértiga rota. No le agradaba ese hombre, él estaba arriesgándolo todo al relatarle esto, si trabajaba para Dino Golzine sería su perdición, no obstante, estaba desesperado. Él apretó la mano del rubio. Mientras Ash Lynx confiase en él sería suficiente.

—Entiendo. —El más alto se dejó embriagar por el vapor del té mientras los engranajes de su mente empezaban a trazar un plan—. Debo admitir que sería mucho menos peligroso para todos si alguien como el joven Lee tomase el control de su clan. —La sagacidad que desprendieron los ojos del ruso chispeó en el aire.

—Pero ya no sé cómo ayudarlo. —El más bajo se encontraba paralizado en un rincón—. ¿Crees que puedas apoyarnos en esto? —Su atención se posó en esos jades antes de sonreír.

—¿Qué opinas tú Ash? —Al principio él no reconoció al lince de Nueva York. ¿Por qué? El niño con el que trabajó nunca había sido un hombre de expresiones faciales tan variadas. Casi nunca sonreía y aunque en verdad era hermoso él siempre llevaba una mueca severa.

—Apoyaré a Eiji hasta el final. —Le costó reconocer al joven americano desarmado, apretándole la mano al japonés mientras lo desafiaba con una inquebrantable determinación—. Sin importar las consecuencias. —Sus pupilas verdes fulguraron, su aura se encendió como fuego.

—Veo que has elegido un bando. —Y entonces él adoptó una postura de protección para el chico asiático a quien parecía adorar más que a su propia vida.

—¿Y tú, Blanca? ¿Elegiste uno? —El nombrado escondió una sonrisa detrás de la taza.

—Yo hago mis propios bandos. —Él no le diría lo orgulloso que se sentía, desde que llegó a sus brazos ese chico no era más que una muñeca de porcelana, su belleza era tan letárgica como falsa—. Pero los ayudaré a salir de esto, derrocar a los hermanos Lee será un beneficio para todos. —Verlo siento tan humano era extraño. Le agradaba.

—Gracias. —La ternura en la sonrisa del moreno lo hizo comprender el por qué Aslan había cambiado.

—No tienen nada que agradecerme aún, tengo un plan pero es arriesgado. —Sin despegarse del japonés el rubio suspiró.

—¿Cuándo has tenido planes simples? —La risa aligeró la tensión. La calidez con la que el ruso lo contempló fue escalofriante, le frustraba no saber lo que ocurría por tan engorrosa mente.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —La repentina timidez del más bajo hizo eco en el ambiente.

—Adelante.

—¿Shorter está bien?

Esa pregunta le heló la sangre. El terror de Chinatown parecía ser el nuevo capricho de su jefe. ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabía, quizás vio lo importante que era para el joven Lee y por eso decidió arrebatárselo, tal vez pudo vislumbrar las grietas del desamor y como el carroñero que era se lanzó para devorar aquellas heridas. La situación lucía mal, sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la moral de sus compañeros.

—Se está adaptando. —Levantar sospechas sería su condena, después de todo él tenía su propia deuda con esos hombres—. Pero me ha hablado bastante de ti y del joven Yut-Lung, les tiene mucho cariño a ambos. —Porque necesitaba escuchar esas palabras él se las tragó como si fuesen absenta.

—Por favor cuide de él mientras está allá, entiendo sus razones para irse, pero me cuesta aceptarlas. —Que el rubio le diese la mano fue su ancla en esta tormenta.

—No puedo hacer mucho, es él quien debe sobreponerse a Dino Golzine. —La confusión hizo que el más joven frunciese el ceño, un gruñido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta antes de suspirar.

—Nunca entiendo lo que estás pensando, Blanca. —El aludido sonrió antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa—. Por eso te odio.

—Siempre tan encantador, Ash. —El corazón le palpitó hacia el olvido dentro de ese cuarto—. ¿Puedes ir a buscarme un vaso de agua? Sigo con sed. —El rubio rodó los ojos antes de adentrarse a la cocina. Mirar a Eiji Okumura a los ojos fue una sensación extraña para el ruso. Había un huracán danzando dentro de tan relucientes obsidianas.

—Tú fuiste quien me dijo que no confiara en él. —La ternura en su voz fue una disonancia chispeante para la ferocidad de su mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que debo creer?

—No te dije nada que fuese mentira. —Hubo una pausa incómoda entre ellos dos, sus movimientos flaquearon cuando él se levantó del sillón—. El lince de Nueva York tiene más secretos de los que crees, es bastante apegado al _monsieur._ —Él no lo demostraría, sin embargo, tener a tan fornida silueta cerca lo intimidó.

—¿Entonces debería creer en ti? —La respiración fue pesada entre ellos dos.

—Tampoco dije eso. —Blanca le alzó el mentón con una delicadeza abrumadora—. Eso es lo encantador de esta danza, no sabes quién es tu compañero hasta el final. —Aunque aquella respuesta debió fastidiarlo, le pareció hilarante.

—Tienes razón. —La sonrisa de Blanca desprendió galantería esa tarde en Nueva York.

—¿Entonces…? —El ruso le extendió una palma—. ¿Bailarás conmigo este tango? —Él la tomó.

—Sin dudarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas/malas noticias, se me acabaron los borradores de esta historia, de verdad los escribí todos, no me tenía fe, lo que significa que las actualizaciones ahora serán cada dos semanas. Pero aprovecho para agradecerle a las personitas que leen esto, me costó mucho decidirme a reescribir la trama y no puedo expresar lo agradecida que me siento por el apoyo. Son un amor, sé que aún me falta mucho para ser una ficter decente, pero seguimos intentándolo que es lo importante. 
> 
> Mil gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!

**Author's Note:**

> Y de alguna manera acabe con puros fics bebes, si soy un genio planificando cosas. Pero este fic tiene 10 bocetos listos, por eso me demore tanto en subirlo, solo debo redactarlos más bonitos y editarlos. Así que nos vemos la otra semana si alguien llegó hasta acá.
> 
> Mil gracias por leer.


End file.
